The Fire Within
by brynpetals
Summary: A child descended from one of the Seven Dwarven Lords and of the line of Elendil. A child with a great power, who may one day change the fate of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The shrill cries pierced the still night air. The man halted his long strides. The wailing continued off in a clearing to his right. Pulling his sword out, he crept cautiously towards the pitiful sounds. He gasped at the carnage before him as he entered the clearing. The dwarven caravan lay smoldering in flames, and bodies lay carved in ruin about the camp. His keen eyes quickly surveyed the area, coming to rest on a woman lying in the grass, a covered basket just inches from her dead outstretched arms. He quickly moved to the basket, pulling off the cover. He smiled at the small infant that gazed up at him, its cries ceasing in surprise. Its ice blue eyes studied him warily as he gently lifted it into his arms, around its wrist a small silver bracelet. He held the child close, and spied a letter in the basket. After perusing it briefly, he gasped in realization at the young child in his arms. The runes of the letter left him speechless. For he, Gandalf the Grey, held in his arms the child of a dwarven king and a human. The child was the last living member of the Firestone clan, and (if the letter was to be believed), one of the last descendants of the line of Elendil. He gazed down into the tiny bundle, which snuggled closer to him, yawning. If he was to believe the letter, the power in this child could change a great many things in Middle Earth. The howling of Wargs broke his thoughts, and the child whimpered. Gandalf could feel the power in the tiny body, and he knew the child must be protected, hidden until it could properly control its power, and defend itself. An idea slowly formed in his mind. Making a quick decision, he held his staff to the stars, muttering under his breath. The spell he wove would hide his tracks, and he made his way quickly back to his horse. He silently rode away into the night, and the child soon fell to sleep, swaddled warmly beneath his cloak.

A pair of yellow eyes glared into the clearing. He had failed. The brat had not been killed. His master would not be pleased. He swore in Black Speech and wheeled his Warg away from the ashes of the caravan. If he had to wait until the meddling wizard revealed the child's existence, he would. The child must never be allowed to fulfill its destiny. The line of Durin…and the line of Elendil must end.

Days later, Gandalf rode into the Valley of Imladris. Although he knew he should inform the Council of the child's existence, something held him back. He knew the only person he could truly trust was his old friend, Elrond. He would know what to do with the child, who lay cooing in his arms. He rode up to the gates of Rivendell, and was quickly led into the great hall. "_Mithrandir_, what an unexpected surprise this is," his old friend greeted him warmly. The elven lord smiled, his dark eyes warming at the sight of his friend.

"_Gwannas lu and_, my lord Elrond. May we speak in private?" His friend raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to follow. As they entered a private chamber, a small cry broke the silence. Elrond turned to see Gandalf pulling a small bundle from his arms. As he approached, the child opened its eyes to gaze up at the new face. Elrond smiled in surprise at the blue eyes which looked at him. "_Sevin dhaw_?" he asked, turning to Gandalf. The old man humbly handed his elven friend the baby, which cooed happily, a tiny hand grasping his long hair. He smiled affectionately at the tiny creature, then gasped as he felt its power. "_Man sa_?" he whispered.

"I too have felt it. The power in this child is beyond any I have ever felt." Gandalf replied.

"_O van odul_, Gandalf?" Elrond asked.

"I found the child in a clearing, among a burning dwarven caravan….along with this." He handed the letter to Elrond, who quickly read the runes, then turned to the baby in arms in disbelief. The child, oblivious to his wonder, quickly grabbed his finger, guiding it towards its mouth. He noticed the silver bracelet around it's wrist, and he peered down to examine it closer. The design was both dwarven and yet…He raised his eyes to Gandalf.

"Do you mean to say that this child is…half dwarf and half man? The line of Firestone and Elendil? Such a thing has never been heard of!"

"Agreed, but if this letter is to be true, this child will have a great part to play in the future of Middle Earth. You felt the power in its soul, my lord. This child must be protected, until it can be taught to properly wield this power." Elrond raised his eyebrow as he realized what Gandalf was truly saying. The baby started to fuss, its tiny tummy finally making its presence known. Elrond opened the door and gestured to a female Elf, requesting some milk be brought at once. Once the babe was contentedly suckling on a bottle in his friend's arms, Elrond spoke again.

"You believe this child to be a descendant of Anarion, brother to Isildur, and of one of the seven dwarven kings. _Man cerig hi_, Gandalf? Why have you not sought to take the child to its kin?" Gandalf sighed.

"If the lineage of this child is what it appears to be, to whom shall I take it? To the dwarves…or the race of men? I cannot choose. This child must be raised unaware of its past, until it is ready to seek out its future. It must be kept secret…it must be kept safe." Elrond raised his head in thought.

"You have not told the council, have you?" He sighed as Gandalf shook his head.

"My lord Elrond, something keeps me from saying too much about this child to anyone. I know that I ask a great favor….my lord, may she remain safe here in Rivendell?" Elrond started at the recognition of the child's gender. He saw the caring way the Gandalf held the now contented child, and he knew that he could not turn her away. He nodded silently and took the child gently from Gandalf. Gandalf smiled fondly as he prepared to leave, promising to return often to tutor the girl.

"She will be raised to love and respect all nations, Elvish, Dwarven and Men. Tell me Gandalf, does she have a name?"

"Her name comes from the ashes I found her in, for the glow inside her. Ember." Elrond looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"_Yuula_," he whispered in Elvish. He again felt the spark of power in her, and he knew the name suited her perfectly. Gandalf bent to kiss the tiny brow, inclined his head in thanks to his dear friend, and rode away into the night. Elrond watched him go, and then turned to the child in his arms. "_Yuula_…Ember." He murmured thoughtfully, then turned back into the great hall, the beautiful girl slumbering peacefully in his arms.

* * *

**_Gwannas lu and - It has been too long_**

**_Man sa - What was that_**

**_Sevin dhaw - May I_**

**___O van odul - Where did it come from_**

**_____Man cerig hi - What are you doing here_**

**___This is my first fanfiction. I own nothing, only my character Ember. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gandalf glanced sidelong at his traveling companion and smiled fondly. The petite slight girl beside him smiled happily around her, this being her first visit to the Shire. She laughed in delight at the tiny Hobbits who giggled at her shyly, following their footsteps as they headed towards their destination. She raised her eyes in pleading, and he grinned in reply as with a sudden burst of color, fireworks burst forth in the shape of butterflies, rewarding them with ecstatic laughter as the children followed the flitting shapes. She laughed again, the sound seeming to come from a well of pleasure inside her. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, with its reddened highlights gleaming in the sun. Her crystal eyes, the color of ice rimmed in deep navy blue, sparkled brightly. She was a vision of loveliness, and contentment. He sighed softly and only hoped that this quest would not prove too much for her. He knew that her power had yet to develop, remaining deep within her pure soul. But her skills and knowledge in battle could not be denied, and when he had decided to bring her along on this quest, his heart bloomed in something like relief. It was the right choice, no matter how protective he felt over her. It was time for her to meet her kin. The only question remained…would they accept her?

"Gandalf?" she puzzled, looking at him questioningly. He shook his head from its contemplation, and she grabbed his hand in delight. "_No veren_, _mellonin,_ the day is beautiful!" He smiled at her happiness.

"Remember, _Yuula_, we must not speak Elvish on our quest. Our companions will not approve." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Then why did you call me by my Elvish name?" she laughed teasingly. He stopped in surprise, then chuckled as he realised that he had indeed called her name in Elvish. "Do not worry, I will not forget. These dwarves have not had the advantage of being raised to love all nations, as I have." She stopped to sip water from her skein, and he smiled at her innocence. Indeed, whatever prejudices that even her Elvish family had had, she had been raised without. Or perhaps it was the purity in her soul that made her unable to judge anyone before she had met them. Regardless, it would serve her well in the coming months, but he still felt that her elvish upbringing should remain hidden for now. Although he knew even he would not be able to get her to remove the silver ring she now wore on her right hand. Originally a bracelet, it had surprisingly fit to her fingers as she grew older. She never took it off. Although not elvish, it may raise questions that were not ready to be answered. He could only hope that no one would notice the small treasure.

They soon approached a hobbit, puffing contentedly on his pipe on a bench below his hole. The hobbit looked up in surprise as Gandalf approached.

"Good morning." The hobbit said.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" His companion giggled softly behind him at the look on the hobbits face.

"All of them at once, I suppose….Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The look on the hobbits face again told her that her companion was getting nowhere. She decided to intervene.

"Excuse me sir, I have been traveling far with my friend, Gandalf, and I was wondering…" she broke off as the hobbit appeared slightly dazed at her beauty. She sighed, for this was not her first time someone had been stunned to hear her voice. Amazingly, the hobbit shook his head and smiled.

"Gandalf…not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummers Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." She now had to chuckle at Gandalf's expression.

"And where else should I be?" At this, the hobbit appeared uncomfortable, having just insulted someone, without really meaning to. She decided to interrupt again.

"My dear sir, as I was saying, I wondered if you might be so kind as to allow me to rest for a day before continuing on my journey?" The hobbit gazed at her, amazed at her boldness. How could she…just ask to stay in his home? They hadn't even been properly introduced. Absolutely not! And yet, her eyes…those crystal eyes which stared at him so kindly…so warm and caring…but no, he had made up his mind.

"Of course, my dear." Wait a minute, he thought. I meant to say, "Do you have any baggage with you?" Again he seemed perplexed at his words. Gandalf glanced at the girl beside him. She was staring intently at the hobbit, and he nudged her gently. She shook her head at him, breaking eye contact with the hobbit, who seemed a little muddled, but having now accepted her request, could not think of a way to refuse. "Bilbo Baggins, of Bag-End," he stated, nodding at her.

"Ember," she replied, following him up the steps to his home. She smiled back at Gandalf, who shook his head in laughter. "I will see you soon, Gandalf." Bilbo nodded his head in a parting manner and closed the door to Bag End. Gandalf strode up to the door.

"Well, I guess that is decided," he thought to himself. Trust Ember to make herself at home. In truth, he didn't think that she realized the power she had over others. One long look into her eyes could make the strongest man obey her every whim. Yet, she did not seem to misuse this talent, and he felt that this was due to her innate kindness. He quickly marked the door to Bag End, and strode away. "This will be very good for Bilbo," he thought, "and most amusing for me."

* * *

_**No veren, mellonin - Be joyful, my friend**_

_**Please review. This is my first fan fiction, I own nothing but the character Ember, there will be some pieces of the books, movies, and my own creation. Hope you enjoy it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ember made herself comfortable in the small guest bedroom of Bag-End, she felt herself relaxing. Mr. Baggins was a wonderful host, and she felt very at ease around him. She decided to wash up and found that he had already filled a hot tub for her, with soaps that smelled faintly of honey. She quickly removed her garments and sank into the water, relishing the feeling of the water around her sore muscles. Although she was quite used to traveling, she had been residing at Rivendell for some time, and her muscles were stiff from the road trip with Gandalf. Her mind drifted as she thought back to the day he had made his request.

"She is not ready, Gandalf," Lord Elrond had intoned. Ember had snuck up quietly onto the balcony, slipping silently behind a great pillar. Her friend and tutor had arrived, and had not immediately come to see her, instead stopping to speak with her _vakha_, Lord Elrond. She intended to find out why.

"I know that her power has not emerged, but trust me when I say that this is the quest, the time, the moment that we have been waiting for since she came to us." Gandalf knew that Lord Elrond was extremely attached to Ember, and had known it would take convincing to allow him to let her go.

"She is still a child. I cannot allow her to go on such a quest." Elrond refused to add that his heart was troubled at the thought of losing her so soon. 25 years had not been long enough, but a drop of sand in an hourglass of time.

"You forget_, mellon_, that if we use the man calendar, she is 25, of age. If we use the dwarven standard, she is 61, also of age. She is ready." Gandalf strode closer to his friend. "You knew this day would come, _mellon_." Ember smiled at the compassion in his voice. She knew that her _vakha_ cared for her deeply, like a father, and she felt the same. But this was her Gandalf, wanting to take her on a quest! She would not be denied, and she stepped into the light. They glanced at her entrance, each pausing to drink in her beauty.

"_Herunin_, please forgive me, but I could not help but overhear you." She grinned cheekily at her guardian, and strode closer to him, gazing up at him adoringly. At that moment, Elrond knew he had lost. He could deny her nothing, for she was his _a'mael harma_, closer to him but for his own children. As he smiled down into her blue eyes, he nodded silently at Gandalf, who formally bowed at her. He then proceeded to tell her about the quest. A journey to the Lonely Mountain….reclaiming Erebor. Her dwarven blood hummed in excitement at the thought. She squeezed Elrond's hand, and accepted immediately. As Gandalf took his leave of them to retire to his room, Ember gazed out into the beauty of Rivendell. Elrond watched her carefully. Although she had been well trained, and he was confident in her abilities, she was still a young girl, and his heart ached at the thought of harm coming to her. She smiled softly, still gazing into the cool evening, but feeling his worry wash over her. He came and stood behind her, softly stroking her hair.

"_A'mael harma_, you must promise me that you will be safe. That you will…return." He stared into her eyes as she turned to face him. Her blue eyes studied his intently, and he felt a wave of peace wash over him. She hugged him close and whispered into his arms.

"_Lasto nin, Herunin_, _gweston i de cherithon._" He smiled softly. Once again, she had used her power to calm him, without even knowing she had done so. He kissed the top of her head, then moved silently from the balcony. Ember closed her eyes as a single tear fell. No matter what blood ran through her veins, this would always be her home.

That had been several weeks ago. She sighed in contentment and slowly rose from the now cool bath water. She quickly combed her damp hair and smiled at the sight of the dressing gown Bilbo had left her. It had been one of his mother's, and it fit quite well, although a little short, coming just to her knees. Ember was small, like her dwarven father, but slim and slender like her mother. She quickly exited the bathroom, and found Bilbo preparing to head to the market to purchase some food for supper. She declined to come, deciding to rest for the remainder of the day. The night, she knew, was going to be VERY entertaining.

A knock on the guest room door failed to wake her, and Bilbo entered the room quietly. He stared in wonder at the beautiful child that lay in the bed, her hair flowing around her thick and soft. How this creature had managed to wrap him so securely around her little finger in the span of one afternoon, he did not know. But his only thought was to her comfort and happiness while in his home. He gently touched her shoulder and her eyes flickered open. At first wary with sleep, she smiled at her host as she sat up.

"Have I slept the entire day away, Bilbo?" He laughed.

"Yes, my dear, but fear not, you have not missed supper. I was just about to start making it, would you care to help?" Ember clapped her hands in happiness. She loved to cook, and rarely got to do so, since the elven servants tended to get angry at her attempts to rob them of their jobs. Plus, she knew a little more about the coming evening than Bilbo, and she felt that she better help him prepare. After quickly changing, she headed to the kitchen to find Bilbo. Soon the little hobbit home smelled of warm stew, fried fish and potatoes. Ember insisted on making WAY too much, in Bilbo's opinion, but he figured she needed to put a little meat on her bones, and well, he would never turn down seconds. Just as he began to set the table, a loud knock sounded at the door. Ember grinned as Bilbo muttered, "Who could that be?" to himself. She giggled in excitement. This would be interesting.

* * *

**_Vakha - Guardian_**

**_A'mael harma - beloved treasure_**

**_Herunin - My Lord_**

**_Lasto nin, Herunin, gweston i de cherithon - Hear me, my Lord, I swear I will do it_**

**_Hope you like it! I own nothing but my character Ember._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bilbo opened his door to find a tall, bald, intimidating dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf greeted him, bowing slightly. "Dwalin, at your service." The gruff voice fitted the warrior perfectly. Bilbo stammered his reply.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. D-do I know you?" He continued as the dwarf strode past him into his home. The dwarf stared at him.

"No." Stopping in the hallway, he turned back to face Bilbo. "Which way laddie, is it down here?" He dumped his belongings on the floor and strode back towards Bilbo.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." He turned left into the front room, and spied Ember smiling brightly. He started at the sight of her beauty, but growled, "Dwalin, at your service." She nodded politely and set a plate down on the table. His eyes widened at the delectable sight.

"Ember, at yours." She grinned. He raised his eyes to her and laughed. Sitting down the chair, he began to devour the food. Poor Bilbo slowly shut the front door, a trifle confused. Ember cast her eyes over the dwarf warrior. His bald head was tattooed, and his arms were like small tree trunks. She couldn't wait to see him in battle.

"Um…it's just that I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo finally blurted. The bell rang again as Dwalin peered up at him.

"That'll be the door." Ember chuckled as Bilbo opened the door to find an old, white-haired dwarf waiting. She stood from her chair and headed to the kitchen to prepare another plate. She faintly heard the dwarf introduce himself as Balin. She returned just in time to see Dwalin smash his skull against the newcomer. "Hopefully they are related," she thought humorously, "or that could be an act of war!" She handed the new plate to the older dwarf who did a double take when he saw her.

"Balin, at your service, lassie," he smiled at her then peered at her closely. "Have we met before, my dear? Your features seem very familiar." She shook her head and dropped her eyes shyly. It would do no good for anyone to recognize her just yet. She was told that her eyes were that of her father more than her mother, very distinct and unique for a dwarf. She turned her attention to the hall where Bilbo was attempting to tell two more dwarfs that they couldn't come in. After confirming that "it" hadn't been cancelled, the two dwarfs barged their way in, one stopping to hand Bilbo his swords with the warning, "Careful with these, I've just had them sharpened." She headed towards them, hoping to help poor Bilbo when the darker haired dwarf turned and stared at her.

She stopped as her eyes met his. It seemed like time stood still. She drank in his chocolate black hair, his dark hazel green eyes, the stubble of whiskers on his face. He was taller than her, quite tall for a dwarf, and as he smiled it lit up his whole face. It immediately brought a soft smile to her lips. The other dwarf nudged his brother in confusion, as he came forward to greet her.

"Fili, at your service, my lady," he bowed low. As he rose, he smacked his brother's arm. He shook his head in awe, coming closer to her.

"Kili, at your service, _vol kaon_, "he finished in Khazdul, her beauty an arrow to his heart. He had never seen such eyes. Cool blue as a mountain lake, rimmed in the dark navy of a summer night. Her skin was like fresh milk, and as he took in her hair, he almost lost complete control. It cascaded down her slim body in golden honeyed waves, while red highlights burned in the candlelight. He realized that his brother was chuckling at him. He was saved as Dwalin rounded the corner.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." He wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulders and guided him away. Ember shook her head. What had just happened? She had never been at a loss for words before. She glanced back at the door as Bilbo opened it to an entire heap of dwarves falling into the entryway. She giggled at the grumbles and wiggled her fingers at the man in grey standing behind them.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed.

Soon the entire group of dwarves began to raid Bilbo's pantry. Ember excused herself to the kitchen, fetching more plates and mugs. She turned to see Fili, who winked at her as he grabbed a handful of mugs before turning to find the ale. She grinned at him, and entered the dining room. Kili spotted her and gestured for her to come and sit beside him. She smiled shyly and sat down. She noticed Gandalf in the hallway, counting the dwarves. "Aren't we one short, Gandalf?" she called merrily. Kili gazed at the voice of the angel beside him. He had never been so enraptured with a female before, especially not a human…although she was his height.

"He is late is all," Dwalin stated. "He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin furrowed his brow at the young girl. He too felt that he had seen her before, but he could not place her. He shook his head and sat as Fili walked over the table, handing out fresh mugs of ale. They pounded their tankards together, Kili yelled "Up!" and they all began to drink the ale down. Ember laughed as ale splashed over beards and braids onto the table. Once finished, the dwarves began to burp, until a massively loud burp was released from a quiet redheaded dwarf named Ori. They all laughed, when quite suddenly, a tankard was placed in front of her. Ember felt 14 pairs of eyes turn to her. She raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, and he shook his head slightly. She shrugged, raising the tankard and swallowing the sweet honey ale down. She drank quickly but delicately and not a drop was spilt. She lowered her tankard to the impressed sounds from her companions, when all of a sudden she let out an enormous burp. Silence filled the room.

"Excuse me," she laughed, "better out than in, wouldn't you say?" The dwarves burst into laughter and cheered at her. Kili grinned and clinked his tankard with hers. The meal quickly finished, and Ember rose to clear the plates. She stepped into the hall just as Ori approached Bilbo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked the now flustered and thoroughly wound up hobbit.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili took the plate from Ori, then turned and threw it to Kili, who twisted and threw it behind his back to a dwarf with an axe in his forehead standing at the sink in the kitchen. The other dwarves quickly join in, throwing bowls, cups, and even utensils throughout the hobbit hole. Ember stood back in amazement as a rhythm began to emerge.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" called Bilbo, at the dwarves now pounding the knives on the table.

"Ooh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." The dwarf, named Bofur, smiled at Ember. A merry song began with Kili's strong voice.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks, __Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_ Cut the cloth and tread on the fat, Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,_

_ Pour the mil on the pantry floor, Splash the wine on every door,_

_ Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, Pound them up with a thumping pole,_

_ When you've finished if any are whole, Send them down the hall to roll,_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

The song ended with all the dishes stacked all clean and neat. Ember felt that she had never laughed so hard, and came up behind Bilbo wrapping him in a hug. He patted her arm in appreciation, when suddenly there were three loud knocks on the door. Ember raised her head to Gandalf. He looked at her steadily, nodding. "He is here."

* * *

**_vol kaon - blue eyes_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ember allowed the others to slip past her as they approached the front door. Gandalf himself opened the door. A regal looking dwarf, in a black velvet cloak trimmed in fur greeted him. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Ember peeked between Fili and Dwalin to get a better look at the speaker. His dark hair was the color of black coffee, and his beard was neatly trimmed. She knew that Kili had to be related to this regal being, the similarities were apparent.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Poor Bilbo had barely gotten over his dishes flying through the air, and the thought of his door being marked was almost too much.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo, eyeing him closely.

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves all laughed and Ember saw Bilbo's cheeks burn in embarrassment. A rare flash of anger swept over her.

"Since we have eaten all of his wonderful food, we should be thankful he resembles a grocer, don't you think?" she retorted loudly. Thorin halted and turned towards her voice. She stepped forward into the light. He regarded her sternly as she gazed at him. Her eyes nearly glowed in the dim light. The other dwarves stood in silence, watching the scene play out nervously. There were very few who would dare to speak to Thorin in that manner. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, once I too have eaten, I will be sure to give you my thoughts on this matter." He turned and stalked into the dining room, dismissing her. Ember bowed her head in silence as the others followed him. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the look on Gandalf's face. Her heart sank slightly at his disappointment. She had not meant to be disrespectful, but she felt very protective of the little hobbit that had been so kind to her. Sighing, she entered the kitchen to fix a meal for Thorin, hoping that her second impression would wipe out her first.

As the dwarves resettled at the dining room table, Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Who was that female? I do not remember agreeing to meet with a woman present." Truthfully, he had been impressed when she had stood up to him. He had not meant his comment to be hurtful, but he had been known to forget how people could react to his deep, authoritative voice.

"Ember is a long time student of mine. She will be a valued member of this company." Gandalf replied quietly.

"WHAT?" Thorin yelled. The others turned to observe their exchange, as Ember appeared in the doorway with his food.

"Calm yourself, Thorin. We will discuss this matter once you have eaten." Gandalf soothed calmly. He gestured towards Ember, and she slowly approached the seething dwarf. He looked up into her eyes, prepared to tell her just how unwelcome she was…but his thoughts froze. Ember smiled at him gently, her blue eyes piercing his own blue-gray with a calm radiance. She settled his plate before him with a mug of ale.

"Please enjoy your meal, Master Thorin," she spoke humbly. He shook his head and broke eye contact, feeling somehow placated. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and Ember eased away, relaxing into her place between Fili and Kili. The conversation slowly picked up, as the others began to discuss the quest to Erebor. Ember relaxed in her chair, turning her eyes to each dwarf in turn. She focused on Thorin as Gandalf produced a key from his robes. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" he asked in awe.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf stated as he handed Thorin the ornate wrought iron key. Gandalf pointed at the runes on the map, which he had produced and laid before Thorin. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls of Erebor."

"There's another way in!" Kili murmured in her ear. She grinned, rewarding him with a smile. Gandalf frowned and continued.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful, and clever, I believe it can be done." Gandalf glanced down the table to Ember, who appeared to be contentedly deep in thought. As the conversation turned to the fact that the company required a burglar, and that Bilbo had been nominated by Gandalf, she pulled herself from her thoughts. She had a feeling she knew what the answer to the map was, but she would need a closer look. She smiled as Balin withdrew a large contract and handed it to Bilbo.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral expenses, so forth." Bilbo paled as began to peruse the contract. Balin looked sidelong at Thorin and asked, "Shall I draw up another contract for the lass?" Ember felt all eyes turn towards her, but she remained focused on Bilbo.

"Incineration?" he squeaked. She rose quickly, but Bofur quickly grinned.

"Oh aye, the dragon will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo started to pant.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, as Bilbo bent over. Ember started towards him, but couldn't get past Fili, who was watching Bilbo with glee.

"Uh, yeah…feel a bit faint." Bilbo whispered. Ember climbed onto the table.

"Bilbo, look at me," she called, as she proceeded to crawl towards him. The other dwarves swiveled their heads between the two.

"Think furnace with wings," added Bofur, rising from his chair.

"Air, I..I..I need air." Bilbo gasped. Ember pushed Thorin aside having reached the end of the table. She grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders.

"Look at me, Bilbo! Watch my eyes!" she said frantically. By this time, the other dwarves were staring at her, not understanding her anxiety. Why was she so determined for the hobbit to look into her eyes?

"Flash of light, searing pain then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash," finished Bofur. Bilbo gasped heavily.

"BILBO!" Ember finally yelled. "Look at me!" He raised his head slowly, peering into her eyes. But it was too late.

"Hmm. Nope." Bilbo fell to the floor in a faint, just avoiding hitting his head as Ember cradled it in her arms. She glanced up at the now silent room, realizing all eyes were now upon her.

"Very helpful, Bofur," she muttered. Bofur chuckled as Gandalf lifted the hobbit, taking him to the sitting room. Ember slowly rose to her feet, feeling awkwardly out of place. Her eyes sought out Kili, who was staring at her in confusion. The others seemed amused by her frantic crawl across the table.

"Well…Fili was in my way," she explained. The dwarves looked at each other, and burst out laughing. She grinned as they moved back to allow her to sit down again. Even Thorin had a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thorin regarded the table, before deciding that he needed to address the idea of Ember joining the company.

"The road is no place for a woman," he growled. The others turned to look at Ember, who was now resting her feet on Fili's legs, while leaning back into her chair. Her hair flowed closely to Kili and he quietly inhaled her scent. Sweet, like vanilla, and honeysuckle. Ember smiled softly at Thorin, shaking her head.

"Fili, may I borrow this?" she asked, reaching behind his leather armguard to pull out a sharp dagger. Fili raised his eyebrows and nodded. How had she known it was there? She began to slowly turn the knife, testing its weight, tapping the tip to her finger. Dwalin, seeing that she was ignoring Thorin, spoke up.

"The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Even more so for a woman," he sneered. She slowly raised her eyes to focus on him. He picked up an apple and took a bite. "By the way, that's the sharp end, lassie." The others laughed softly. Dwalin raised the apple back to his lips. Ember flicked her wrist and the dagger sliced through the air, coming to rest in the center of the apple. Dwalin froze. He pulled the apple slowly from his mouth and stared at her, stunned.

"You don't say," she murmured. The dwarves cheered uproariously, and Kili nudged her shoulders. She glanced back at him grinning and giggled softly. Thorin sat back, considering her quietly. She had a calm, happy demeanor, but had obvious skills and training, especially since she was a student of Gandalf's. Still, he was uncertain as to her coming along on this quest. Women tended to be distracting.

"I cannot guarantee your safety," he intoned. "Nor will I be responsible for your fate." Ember's blue eyes met his sharply.

"I wasn't aware that I had asked for either, Master Thorin," she replied. "But I accept your terms, nonetheless." She grinned at him cheekily, reminding him of very much of his nephew Kili. Without thinking, he smiled back. Yes, she had a certain spark about her.

"Balin, prepare a contract. I am going to see about the state of our burglar." Ember rose, stretched her arms out to Dwalin, and pulled the dagger from the apple. He tried to glare at her, but he smirked instead, bowing his head to her in recognition. She did the same, handed the dagger to Fili, and quietly left the room.

As she walked by Thorin, who was in discussion with Balin, she spied Bilbo shaking his head at Gandalf, and retiring to his bedroom. She looked questioningly at Gandalf and he sighed wearily. She smiled, patted Gandalf's arm gently, and knocked on Bilbo's door. "Bilbo?" She slowly opened the door. He sat on the side of his bed, in deep thought.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" He asked her. She sighed and he nodded in response. "Why didn't you tell me? It would have saved everyone a lot of time…and me a lot of food," he grumbled. She sat down beside him.

"Bilbo, all of my life, others have judged me because I am a woman. They figured that I must only be good for cooking, cleaning...and baby-making. "She spoke the truth. While Gandalf and her beloved Lord Elrond had always encouraged her, she had been teased by other elves for being human, judged as weak during her sparring lessons (before knocking out the Elven instructor) and had been propositioned more times than she could count. Elves, humans, even dwarves, never realized how much power she had inside her. "But once people realized that there was more to me than at first glance, I was treated with respect. I believed in myself." He glanced up into her warm blue stare. "Bilbo…from the moment I first saw you today, I felt the same. I believe in you. There is more to you than meets the eye. I wish you would believe it, too,"she finished softly. He once again felt himself lost in her gaze, a wave of calm weariness washing over him. She kissed his cheek, and silently shut the door.

"I have done all I can," she murmured to Gandalf, as she passed him with an armload of blankets. He smiled at her back as she headed into the living room. Ember had not failed him this evening. He had been surprised at how she had reacted with Bilbo, and wondered if she truly understood why she had wanted him to look at her. It was as though a part of her burned with fierce protection. Could it be that her power was awakening? Was she even aware of it? Gandalf knew that he had made the right decision to bring her on this quest. He needed to be near Ember when the power emerged. He feared if she did not learn to control it, it would consume her entirely. He shook his head of these dark thoughts, and pulled out his pipe. He slipped silently out into the dark night. Yes, a quiet smoke on the bench below Bag End, that was just what he needed.

The dwarves had gathered in the living room, smoking their pipes in quiet contemplation. Thorin stood leaning on the fireplace mantle, a roaring fire warming the room. She approached him and he turned to look at her. Her features seemed familiar to him, as they had to Balin, earlier. But he couldn't quite place them. She looked up at him and said, "Master Thorin…I wish to apologize for my comments upon your arrival. I tend to be protective of those I care about." He glanced at Fili and Kili and nodded his understanding. Yes, he knew what that was like. "I would like to offer you the spare room Bilbo set out for me earlier today," she added shyly. He looked at her in surprise. "As the leader of our company…and the future King under the Mountain, I…I want to show you the respect you deserve." His eyes softened at her words and he bowed in acceptance. Ember walked slowly about the room, handing out blankets to her companions. She settled herself on a corner of the small couch. Kili came and sat in front of her, leaning against the sofa. He turned and whispered to her softly.

"I overheard your offer to Thorin. Thank you for your generosity. He does not get enough rest." His eyes searched her face and she smiled down at him. She fingered her silver ring, her fingers comforted by the etchings in the band. Softly, a hum started, growing into a haunting melody. The dwarves began to sing about their lost homeland. They did not know that it was her lost homeland as well. Nor did they realize the depths of her determination to see their quest succeed. Her blood warmed as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Erebor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ember's long black eyelashes fluttered softly as she opened her sleepy eyes. She smiled fondly at the dark hair that lay before her, Kili's head having drooped onto the couch in sleep, his face tilted slightly towards her. She studied his features intently; the beautiful lashes resting on his face, the chiseled cheekbones along with the coarse stubble of his whiskers and the soft lips of his mouth all combined into a vision of loveliness. Kili had no beard, unlike the others in the company. She resisted a sudden urge to caress his cheek. Sighing softly, she peered around the still dark room; she saw that she was the first to awaken. The dwarves lay sprawled about the room in various positions of sleep, their combined snoring nearly rattling the windows.

She slowly lifted herself from the sofa, being careful not to awaken the others. She tiptoed into the kitchen, focused on preparing a very large breakfast. Knowing it would one of their last mornings spent in relaxation and comfort, she was determined to make it wonderful for her dwarves. She stopped suddenly. HER dwarves? The thought had entered her mind so easily…but it felt right. She set about gathering eggs, bacon, and fruit from the pillaged pantry from the night before, when a harsh voice broke through her silence. She turned, offering a smile to Bifur, the dwarf with an orc axe stuck in his skull. He muttered in Khuzdul, the dwarven tongue. "_Mukhuh_?" as he gestured towards the stove. She nodded to him, and together they began to prepare the morning meal. As the smells began wafting throughout the kitchen, she could hear the other dwarves stirring. She began to take out more plates, when she suddenly stopped and grinned. Bilbo had tried to hide rich maple syrup behind his serving bowls. She turned with a cheeky laugh to Bifur, and said, "Let's make pancakes as well!" He chuckled at her excitement.

The meal was greatly appreciated by the company. She smiled as they all devoured what she placed in front of them. She turned back into the kitchen, heading to the sink to wash up. As the dwarves brought their now empty plates in, they all smiled cheerfully at her, with the exception of Dwalin, who was still a little wary of her after the apple incident. Bifur was the last to enter, and as he joined her at the sink, he smiled. "_Akminruk zu, Ember_."

"_Yamal_," she replied absently, her attention focused on a particular pot that was stubbornly refusing to be cleaned. Bifur gasped…and Ember stopped in silence. She had replied to him…in Khuzdul. He stared at her in shock. Khuzdul was a language known only to dwarves. This girl should not have the known how to speak it. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Ember glanced at him, turning her full gaze into his dark eyes. He felt an immediate sense of urgency to finish clearing the table. Yes, that is what he had been preparing to do…hadn't he? Bifur shook his head and looked confused. Ember turned back to the pot as Bifur patted her on the arm and went back to finish gathering the dishes. Ember sighed with relief. That had been close. She knew that the longer it took for the dwarves to figure out her lineage, the better the journey would go.

Within the hour, they had packed up their belongings and had begun their long trek into the wilderness. Ember's pony was ebony in color, and she lovingly caressed the silky mane, thoroughly enjoying the warm sunshine, the blue sky, and her companions. She noticed Fili and Kili laughing, and picked up her pace until she was riding beside them. "What are you two up to?" she asked suspiciously. They laughed at her, and Kili admired how her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"We were just about to make a wager about Bilbo," Fili replied. His blond hair had several braids in it, as did his mustache. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the others don't think he will show up," added Kili. She grinned at him and leaned closer.

"Let's up the ante, shall we? Let's wager that Bilbo will not only arrive, but he will arrive before lunchtime?" She smiled at the doubt in their faces. She seemed so certain of Bilbo's appearance, however, that the nodded their heads and proceeded to collect the wagers from the other dwarves. Soon, the other dwarves began to jeer and tease as the time to stopping for a meal approached. Kili looked nervously at Ember. She just flashed him a gorgeous smile and relaxed in her saddle. Suddenly, they heard crashing in the trees behind them. The company halted as a voice shouted at them.

"Wait! Wait!" Kili turned to see Bilbo running up towards them. He swung his head back to Ember who met his eyes and laughed warmly. She smiled fondly as the dwarf passed her, making his way to Balin. "I signed it!" he gasped, handing the contract to the older dwarf. Balin examined the contract and nodded.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. "Thorin glanced at the hobbit, and then spoke up.

"Give him a pony." Despite Bilbo's protests that he would walk, Fili and Kili rode alongside him and picked him up from behind to place him on a pony. Soon sacks of money began flying back and forth between the dwarves. Fili and Kili cheered in victory, as they collected their share of the winnings. Ember rode up beside Gandalf and Bilbo.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked. Ember giggled under her breath.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't, replied Gandalf. Bilbo looked at Gandalf silently, then at Ember.

"What did you two think?" Gandalf caught a sack of money tossed at him, putting it into his cloak. Ember leaned over to Bilbo.

"I never doubted you for a second, my friend," she whispered. He smiled back at her, and she slowed her pony back into the company of Fili and Kili. "Now, my dear dwarves, where's my share?" she teased. They split the winnings between them. As Kili handed Ember her winnings, his fingers touched hers. They both froze…(if such a thing is possible on a pony). Kili smiled as a faint blush rose into her cheeks. "Thank you, Kili." She murmured. Fili nudged his brother roughly back into focus.

"_Yadashun, vol kaon_," he managed before reluctantly releasing her fingers. Glaring at his brother, who was now laughing at him mercilessly, Kili rode ahead. Remembering that she was not supposed to understand Khuzdul, she asked Fili, "What did he say?" Fili grinned.

"He said, you are welcome, blue eyes."

* * *

**_Mukhuh_?" - _May I_**

**_Akminruk zu, Ember - Thank you Ember_**

**_Yamal - With pleasure_**

**_Yadashun, vol kaon - You are welcome, blue eyes_**

**_So this chapter is a filler mainly. Trying to establish the relationship between Ember and the company, so the next will probably be filler as well. It is important to note that there is a reason the dwarves cannot know her history...that will be revealed soon. Please review if you can! I own nothing, only Ember_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A cool breeze wafted the delicious smell of stew throughout the small valley where they had camped for the night. Ember sat around the campfire, pleasantly chatting with Bofur. He had been taken with the young girl the moment he met her. Ember liked him immensely, he seemed to always be smiling and laughing. She still hadn't forgiven him for teasing Bilbo about the dragon, and she playfully let him know that she vowed revenge. Kili watched from a distance, seated on a hollow log, his eyes focused on the small figure at the fire. Every time she laughed, or smiled, his eyes would soften at the radiance of her. Gandalf sat by the fire, puffing his pipe. His thoughts roamed over the last two days. He was now certain that Ember was aware, at least on some small level, the impact she had on people when she focused her eyes on them. He firmly believed that she was the reason Bilbo had finally agreed to join the company. He decided that they should begin her training that evening. If the power was truly awakening, it would need to be controlled. He wondered how he could manage to sneak her away without anyone noticing, when he saw her slipping away to a nearby river to fill up the water-skeins. After a moment, he stood and quietly followed her into the shadows.

Ember sat by the stream, splashing water onto her face, reveling in the icy freshness. She had noticed that she had been feeling unusually warm all day. Figuring it had to do with not being used to wearing so many clothes; she shrugged out of her warm cloak, laying it beside her. She sensed a presence approaching her. "Hello_, Istarnin_," she said without looking. He smiled fondly at her affectionate term of endearment.

"I haven't been able to sneak up on you in years, _Yuula_," he chuckled. He sat down beside her, eyeing her flushed cheeks. "How are you feeling?" he frowned.

"A little warm," she admitted, flicking her eyes towards him. She wondered what this was all about. Here he had warned her not to speak Elvish, yet he had not reprimanded her for her cheeky greeting. He touched her hand, searching for the core of her soul. The power surged and he winced as her hand became hot, pulling his own away. She looked down at him in surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ember, did you…notice anything happen just now?" She shook her head in confusion. "Let me ask you another question…why did you want Bilbo to focus on your eyes last night?" She sighed. She had been asking herself that very question. It had been almost in panic that she had climbed onto the table to reach Bilbo. She wasn't sure why, but it was as if a part of her knew that she could help him, calm him, if only he would LOOK at her. The same thing had happened when Bifur had caught her speaking Khuzdul. Once he had looked in her eyes, she knew she could distract him, make him forget their conversation. But she didn't know why. Gandalf say the confusion and worry in her, the tight way she held herself. "_Yuula_," he said gently, "it is time I tell you something, that I maybe should have told you a long time ago. It may be difficult to believe, but I promise I will do everything in my power to help you." She sat silently as he proceeded to tell her about the power he felt in her soul. "If it is not controlled…I fear it may consume you, "he finished. She looked at him calmly…then burst out laughing.

"_Istarnin_, I am not sure what kind of pipe-weed you have been smoking this evening, but I need to get back with the water! I have no power! I admit that I may have a…a calming influence at times, but I am pretty sure that comes from being raised by Elves!"

"_Yuula_, you cannot hide from this. It-"she rose to her feet in anger.

"Gandalf, I have been a freak ever since I can remember! I have been treated mercilessly over the fact that I was not an elf, not a human and not a dwarf, but some sort of half-breed orphan! I will not let you make me believe I am even more unnatural!" She stormed away, gathering the water-skeins as she fled. Gandalf sat back in astonishment. Ember had never raised her voice to him; indeed he could barely recall her ever being truly angry. He wondered if the power had already started to take over her mind, and he determined that he would need to speak with her again in the morning.

Ember stormed back into the camp, tossing the water-skeins towards Bombur, the rotund cook. He looked at her a little hurt, and she faltered, her anger fading. What was she so angry about? She had been at the river, and then Gandalf came…but she couldn't remember the rest. Smiling in apology at Bombur, she patted his shoulder and took the bowl that he offered her. She took a bite of the delicious stew, settling herself between Fili and Kili. Bifur watched her intently, as she listened to the stories and laughter around her. He seemed to want to speak to her, but since she was not supposed to understand Khuzdul, she avoided his gaze. Gandalf soon rejoined the company, but for some reason, she couldn't bear to look at him. She quickly said goodnight to her companions and lay down on her bedroll. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the comforting murmurings of the dwarves.

Fire. Blazes, consumes, devours all. The scorching heat, the searing flames roar with destruction, engulfing anything that stands in its way. Through smoke and ash, fire blackens the skin of the dead lying around her. Ember turns and sees a charred little hobbit body, the dead of her company lying around her. She frantically seeks to find him, the one person who her heart would freeze for. As she spots his scorched tunic, she screams in despair. The fire now reaching for her, consuming her...NO! It is coming FROM her! SHE SCREAMS IN HORROR!

"EMBER!" Kili cried, shaking her frantically. Her eyes flew open in terror. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She sobbed into his tunic, still in the grips of her nightmare. He murmured softly into her hair, stroking her back. He turned his eyes to Fili who was on second watch, looking worried. Thankfully, the others seemed not to have been disturbed. Kili felt the heat radiating from her, and was certain that she must be running a fever. He held her tightly, easing her onto his lap. She curled up into a little ball, her cries lessening. "Fili," he called softly, "bring me some water." Fili brought a skein to him, and he gently coaxed Ember to take a sip. She began to drink greedily. The cool liquid eased the heat inside her, and she sighed. Part of her was very aware that Kili's strong arms were wrapped around her, his cedar scent enveloping her. She turned her eyes up to his, the hazel-green full of worry. The blue ice of her gaze calmed them both, and she rested her head on his chest, slipping back to sleep. Kili held her until her breathing became deep and regular, then gently lay her back on her bedroll. He stroked her brow, noticing that her skin was now cool. He furrowed his brow in confusion, covered her with a blanket, and went to sit with Fili.

"What kind of nightmare was that?" Fili asked. His younger brother shook his head. They stared into the fire, waiting for dawn.

* * *

**_Istarnin - My Wizard_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ember awoke the next morning, feeling cool and refreshed. She sat up slowly to find the company already around the campfire eating a light breakfast. Kili noticed she was awake, and approached her quietly. She smiled shyly at him, and he grinned as he handed her a bowl. "Thank you," she smiled. He nodded and turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Not just for the food, but for last night as well." He sat down beside her as she began to eat.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked quietly. She hesitated, but shook her head.

"I don't really remember much," she replied lamely. Kili frowned slightly as he had seen how desperate her fear had been in the night. However, he felt that when she was ready, she would talk to him. He nudged her with his shoulder, and they headed over to the fire. Neither of them noticed the eyes that followed them. Indeed, Thorin and Gandalf had awoken in the night to her terrible screams. Each had a different thought running through his mind. Thorin was uneasy about the close relationship she seemed to be developing with his nephew. As a prince of Erebor, Kili could not possibly be interested in a human. Gandalf was uneasy about how her power seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. He needed to convince her of the truth.

The day passed quickly as they rode further on. Ember spent the day riding beside each dwarf in turn. Both Fili and Kili kept up a constant stream of dialogue, and they laughed and teased each other incessantly. She had a fascinating conversation with Bofur about his toy-making abilities, a deep conversation about the different types of healing forest plants with Oin, and finally, after making camp at supper, a dagger throwing contest with Dwalin. The person who could throw their dagger to the farthest tree would win. When they both finally collapsed with muscle spasms in their throwing arms, they agreed to a tie, and were fast friends from then on.

That night, Ember sat back as Balin told them all about the death of the great dwarf king Thror, by the hand of Azog the Defiler, the Pale Orc. All around the fire, the dwarves shivered in the chilly night air as he finished his tale, except Ember, who seemed lost in thought in the moonlight. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin smiled as Thorin turned to them all, seeing the awe on their faces. Thorin glanced at Ember, to see her wipe away a tear from her cheek.

"Ember," he growled, "why are you crying?" The others turned to look at her. She rose silently and approached him.

"I too have lost my family, a long time ago," she said quietly. "To know that there is someone like you in the world, someone who will stand up to evil, no matter the cost…" She trailed off, the words failing her. She bowed low in deep appreciation, and Thorin smiled at her. This girl may be a distraction, but she was certainly unlike any human he had ever met.

"What happened to the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin replied. "Get some rest, all of you." Gandalf turned to Ember who had avoided him for most of the day, though she wasn't quite sure why. He noticed no fire in her eyes that night. As she laid down on her bedroll, he passed by muttering a spell under his breath. Ember felt a cool tingle slip over her, and drifted off to sleep.

It was still dark when she awoke, and she turned to see Kili by the fire, his watch nearing its end. She wrapped her blanket around her and went to sit beside him. He smiled at her, a tight feeling crossing his chest. She stared into the fire. "How did you lose your family?" he asked softly. She was silent, and he feared he had upset her, when her crystal voice spoke up.

"I was found in a basket inches from my mother's outstretched arms. Our caravan had been attacked by Orcs," she stated quietly. He felt the pain in her voice, and without thinking, he reached out for her hand.

"I am sorry, _vol kaon_," he whispered. They were silent for a moment. "How is it that you lived?"

"It was by pure luck a man passed by, hearing my cries. He took me in his arms, and protected me. He became my _Istari_." She smiled fondly over at the still form of which she spoke, sleeping with his eyes open as was his wont. Kili followed her stare.

"What does _Is…Istari_ mean?" he fumbled over the word. It sounded…well, elvish but since she was human, that didn't make any sense.

"It means Wizard," she replied. He looked at her, as understanding came into his eyes.

"Gandalf? He saved you?" She nodded. "Did he raise you as well?" She shook her head, realizing the conversation was headed in a dangerous direction. She had slipped up again by speaking in elvish, but thankfully, Kili hadn't said anything.

"It's late, Kili. Well…actually it's early, but I will finish the watch. Get some sleep." He frowned at her, but then shrugged his shoulders. He could use some sleep. He patted her shoulder, before heading to his bedroll. Ember turned back to the fire, noting that it was dying. She applied a few wooden logs, and began to concentrate. She did not realize how hard she was staring, her mind drifted off into her memories. Kili rolled over to get comfortable, and noticed her vacant stare. At that moment, just as he began to close his eyes, a spark burst from the dry wood, the fire erupting into the night. He sat up quickly, as Ember looked at him. Her eyes seemed to blaze in the now roaring firelight. It was almost as if she had started…no, that was impossible. He quickly dismissed his thought, and settled down to sleep.

Far across the valley, neither Ember nor the rest of the company knew that they were being watched. A pair of yellow eyes glared into the darkness. He spoke in Black Speech to the pack of Orcs behind him. Finally, after failing for so long, he had found them. The so-called dwarven king...and the brat who had escaped him all those years ago. A sick smile gleamed in his eyes, and the Warg beneath him growled in anticipation. Soon, he thought, very soon.

The next day was miserable. It rained….and rained and rained. Ember giggled at the rumblings of the dwarves, and poor Bilbo looked like a drowned rat. Ember loved the rain; she loved the cleansing sensation as the drops trickled down her cheeks, cooling her down. She had been feeling so warm lately, especially during the nights. She worried she was coming down with something, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Gandalf would surely worry needlessly, and cause delays which they could not afford. She could hear him telling Bilbo about the five other Wizards in his order. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." Ember frowned. She completely disagreed with Gandalf's belief that Saruman was the greatest. Truth be known, he frightened Ember. He was one of the few people that Ember avoided looking in the eye.

"Who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, intrigued.

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he…more like you?" Bilbo asked rather cheekily. Ember grinned, and pulled up alongside them.

"He is a very great Wizard, Bilbo," Ember answered smiling, "much like Gandalf." Gandalf grinned at her. He knew that Ember had taken an immediate liking to Radagast when they had met, spending hours walking in the woods near Rivendell.

"He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others," Gandalf added. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Ember sighed, reining her pony back into step with the dwarven siblings. The rain had begun to let up, and as they pulled their hoods off, she laughed as Fili shook his blond locks, spraying water everywhere. Kili smiled fondly at his older brother.

"Fili, Kili…I wondered if you would help me with something," she asked.

"I have nothing with which to help dry your hair," teased Fili, "though my brother might be able to assist you. He can braid quite well." Kili punched his brother's arm. Luckily as a human, she would not understand the true meaning behind Fili's braiding suggestion. Or so he thought. Ember blushed, her eyes sweeping over him, before she continued.

"I was wondering…could you teach me to speak Dwarvish?" she asked. The innocent request nearly knocked the brothers off of their ponies. No one but a dwarf was allowed to speak Khuzdul. They looked at each other, and Kili spoke up.

"Ember, no human has ever been taught to speak our language. It is a secret language, " he replied apologetically.

"I just…I wanted to be able to speak with Bifur," she admitted. They looked at her in surprise. "I have rather enjoyed talking with you, and all the others…well, except Thorin, he's a little temperamental." They all laughed at her honesty. Fili shook his head, but Kili made a decision.

"Well…maybe a few words wouldn't hurt. Besides, you are a part of the company. We can make you an honorary dwarf!" She clapped her hands in delight.

"Tonight, then? After supper?" They grinned at her obvious happiness. "Oh, and Fili?"

"Yes?" He turned to face her as she whipped her long wet hair into his face. Kili burst out laughing.

"Thank you for your help. My hair feels drier already."

* * *

**_Istari - Wizard_**

**_vol kaon - blue eyes_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day passed quickly, and the company came to a halt at an abandoned, burnt out farmhouse in the late afternoon. Ember noticed Dwalin approach Bilbo and giggled. Dwalin had wanted to work on Bilbo's fighting skills…or rather the lack thereof. Deciding to join them, she pulled her sword from her pack. Gandalf had insisted that her weapons not be of Elvish make before setting out on the quest, and she groaned at the heaviness of the dwarven blade. Joining Dwalin and Bilbo in the clearing behind the farmhouse, she watched intently as Bilbo struggled to follow the dwarven soldier's footwork. She finally decided to intervene. Dwalin grinned as she stood up.

"Ah, lassie, have you come to learn the art of swordsmanship from a master of cut and thrust? Lunge and parry? In and out?" he chuckled at the lewd remark.

"I don't think you could teach me that if you tried, Dwalin," she retorted in laughter. He clapped her shoulder good-naturedly. "Now Bilbo, I understand that hobbits love to dance." When he nodded, she continued. "Well, watch my feet. Try to think of swordplay as a dance!" He shyly began to mimic her movements. "Good, that's good, now let's add the arms." They began to swing the blades through the air. Soon, she and Dwalin had taught Bilbo some basic combat maneuvers. There was a loud cheer as they turned to see the rest of the company watching them with pride. Ember noticed, however, that neither Gandalf nor Thorin was present. She hugged Bilbo, punched Dwalin, and proceeded to put her gear away. She felt footsteps approach behind her. A warm cedar scent wafted towards her, and she inhaled deeply.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kili asked softly, his voice making her spine tingle. She turned to face him, grinning up into his forest eyes. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, there are a few things I haven't tried yet…perhaps you could teach me?" she replied cheekily. Kili blushed at her obvious flirting, and was about to respond when with a loud snort, Gandalf stormed past them. Bilbo watched him stalk away.

"Everything alright?" he called. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"Too seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf snarled.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"MYSELF! Mr. Baggins, I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" He stormed away. Ember rose to her feet, her eyes searching out Thorin. He appeared around the corner of the farmhouse. Her blue eyes locked on his, and he took an involuntary step back. Her eyes blazed with anger, and she made to walk towards him, when Kili grabbed her arm.

"How about archery?" he asked. She shook her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, you said there were a few things you haven't tried. How about archery?" He grinned and pulled her back towards the clearing, his bow in his hands. She glanced back at Thorin, who stood in thunderous silence, before following her dark-haired archer.

Kili was amazed to discover that while Ember had never tried the bow before, she was a natural, hitting her first 5 of 10 shots. They had barely noticed the night creeping upon them. As she went to draw back again, he noticed her stance needed adjusting. "Here," he murmured, hesitating for a moment before placing his hands on her hips, turning them ever so slightly. Her breath caught as she realized how close he stood to her. She turned her head to look back at him. Once again, the world seemed to stand still. There was nothing but HIM…his eyes, his scent, his lips…which were now dangerously close to hers. Her eyes gently closed when…

"AHEM!" They were startled from the moment and Ember accidently let loose of the arrow she had knocked, barely missing Fili as he dove to the ground. He rolled gracefully to his feet, grinning mischievously at them. "Dinner is waiting_, lieb frul_!" Kili glared at him. Ember blushed and fled back to the camp, punching Fili in the arm. He winced in pain, but could not stop laughing. He was going to have a little talk with his baby brother tonight. He wrapped his arm around his brother as they headed towards the fire. Thorin stood at their approach. He was not happy.

"Fili…Kili…look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them, _lieb khuzdith_." He stared at their embarrassment, watching them as they walked back towards the forest pasture. He then turned to Ember, who had sat quietly with a bowl of delicious soup. "Ember…" he growled. She looked at him innocently. "I will not tolerate distraction from my company." Her icy eyes hardened.

"Then perhaps we should make sure your nephews are fed, Thorin. Hunger can be SUCH a distraction." She stood up, grabbed two bowls from Bombur, and strode away into the dark. After a moment, Bilbo joined her. "_Mahal,_" Thorin sighed as he sat down beside Dwalin, "_Emz barathaz kaon_!" Dwalin nodded in agreement, and the others joined him. Every dwarf had noticed how Ember's eyes could change from cool blue, to warm navy, to fiery black.

"There is something familiar about her eyes," Balin mused. "I have seen that before…" When he was met with silence, he shrugged and continued to eat.

Bilbo ran up behind Ember, who handed the bowls of soup to the dwarf princes silently. She noted that they seemed distracted. "What's the matter?" she asked gently.

"We were supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili whispered.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." Ember raced out among the grazing ponies. "Daisy and Bungo are not here!" Bilbo looked worried.

"Well, that's not good! That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Three sets of eyes glared at him in the darkness.

"Uhhh…no. Let's not worry him, as our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it." Fili shoved Bilbo forward as Ember chuckled quietly. They may be princes, but they still wanted to avoid their uncle's wrath. She peered into the darkness as Bilbo noticed some uprooted trees. "Hey, there's a light! Over here, stay down!" whispered Fili. They quietly ran towards the light ahead, stopping behind a large fallen tree.

"What is it?" whispered Bilbo.

"Trolls," Kili answered as a second Troll carrying a pony under each arm approached the fire. Ember felt a hot rush inside and gasped. Kili grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something!" Bilbo said.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you!" Bilbo shook his head, his attention turning back to the trolls. Kili dropped Ember's hand, pushing the hobbit forward. Ember felt as if she was on fire, shaking with rage over the treatment of their poor animals. "It's perfectly safe," Kili continued, "we'll be right behind you!"

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl!" Fili added. They watched as Bilbo crept up to the firelight. Kili reached out for Ember, finding nothing but air. He peered into the darkness, spying her black cloak racing towards the edge of the troll camp.

"Ember!" He gasped. Fili followed his brother's gaze, and groaned softly.

Ember moved silently through the forest, keeping to the outskirts of the fire. The flame she felt inside her kept building, and she watched as Bilbo approached the pony pen. He stopped, turned towards the closest troll. Ember saw that Bilbo meant to go for the long knife attached to the troll's loincloth. She pulled her daggers out from her arm-guards. Just then, Bilbo was hauled into the air. The troll sneezed ferociously.

"Blimey! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" The troll seemed appalled that something like that could have appeared from his body. Had she not been full of rage, she would have laughed at the irony. She threw her dagger at the Troll, striking its left eye. It roared in pain as she leaped into the campsite, grasping for Bilbo. She sliced at the second troll as it attempted to grab her, but gasped as the third troll clutched her in its hand.

"Oohhh, a female! I love females for dessert!" It leered at her. Ember tried to lock her eyes on the troll, when a figure shot from the bushes, slicing into closest troll's leg. She groaned as the grip from her troll tightened around her.

"Drop them!" yelled Kili. The troll looked at him confused.

"You what?" it thundered.

"I said, drop them!" The troll threw Bilbo at Kili who thankfully caught the hobbit. The rest of the company charged from the trees, yelling and brandishing their weapons. Her troll glanced down at her and her flaming eyes locked on it. It froze in terror, wailing in pain.

"My hand! It burns! The female burnt me!" The beast howled, tossing her into the night. She hit a tree, smacked her head against a large rock and lay motionless on the ground.

"Ember!" cried Kili, moving to go to her, when Thorin grabbed his arm. The dwarves halted as they saw a troll holding Bilbo by the arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Thorin looked at Bilbo in frustration, before tossing his sword to the ground. As the others followed suit, Kili fixed his eyes on Ember's small, still form.

* * *

**_lieb frul - you animal_**

**_lieb __khuzdith - you dwarflings/ young dwarfs_**

**___Mahal, __Emz barathaz kaon - God, her bloody eyes_**

**_____Please Review! I promise explanation is coming...but not until at least Rivendell! HAHA!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The trolls tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto a spit, intending to roast them over the fire. The others were tied up in sacks up to their necks, intended to be the second course. The trolls were debating on how best to cook them.

"Let's sit on them and squash them into jelly," the first, whose name it turned out was William, whined. Bert, the troll who seemed to have the cooking expertise shook his head.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Never mind the seasoning," the third troll Tom growled. He was the one who had thrown Ember. "Dawn is coming, and I want to make sure I get to sample dessert!" He leered over at the motionless figure lying where he had tossed her. Bilbo grimaced at the words, he had to do something!

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" He called, managing to stand, although he was still tied up in his sack. He turned to face the trolls, advising them on the proper way to season a dwarf. Kili took advantage of the distraction.

"Ember!" He hissed urgently at her. "Come on, blue eyes, wake up!" The term of endearment slipped past his lips easily, though he heard Thorin catch his breath. Kili continued to call out softly to Ember, until he heard Bilbo raise his voice.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to…skin them first!" Bilbo winced as the dwarves began to swear at him in Khuzdul.

It was to these sounds that Ember slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded, and she moaned in pain. Kili's heart ached at the sight as she lifted her head, blood still trickling from her temple and he called out to her once more. Dizzy, she glanced towards him before turning her eyes to the fire. They widened in fright as she saw her friends being roasted. She tried to stand but collapsed as the world spun.

"NOT THAT ONE!" cried Bilbo. The troll had picked up Bombur, intending to eat him raw. "He's infected! Got worms…in his tubes! In fact, they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." The dwarves began to take offence to this, yelling at Bilbo. Kili remained focused on Ember, who was struggling to sit up once again. Suddenly, Bofur cried out from the spit as the flames began to burn him. Kili saw Ember's eyes harden in the firelight. She stretched out her arm towards the fire.

Ember gasped as the heat surrounded her. She could feel the fire, the flames calling out to her, seeking her. She reached out, feeling the pull deep inside as the fire below the cooking dwarves began to die, as if someone had doused the flames in water. She cried out softly as her power overwhelmed her, and she slipped back into unconsciousness again.

"What happened to the fire, Bert?" William asked. The cook turned to see his fire had died. He glared back at Bilbo.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" said Bilbo, insulted.

"Fools?" said William.

"The dawn will take you all!" cried Gandalf.

"Who's that?" asked Bert.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked. Gandalf struck the giant rock he stood on, splitting it in two. The rising sun scorched the skin of the trolls, turning them into stone amidst their screams and howls of pain. All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf, save Kili, who was struggling to get out of his sack. Bilbo raced over and quickly freed him before turning his attention to the others. Kili ran to Ember, gathering her in his arms. He yelped, nearly dropping her. She was burning up.

"Gandalf!" He yelled frantically. The Wizard dropped to his knees beside Ember, feeling the heat radiating from within. He closed his eyes, reaching for the power core ablaze inside her. Muttering a containment spell, he felt the power begin to loosen its grip on her. He opened his eyes to find Ember stirring, her brow furrowed in pain. Kili stroked her hair softly, whispering in her ear.

"Bilbo," Gandalf called to the hobbit, who had managed to free the others. "We need water, as much as you can find, immediately!" Bilbo raced off to their old campsite. The other dwarves began to circle closer, worry etched into each face. Bofur rushed forward, grasping her hand, with Dwalin at his heels.

"Kili," a small voice whispered. He smiled as she opened her eyes, now icy blue and filled with pain. She whimpered softly.

"Welcome back, _vol kaon_," he replied softly. Bilbo arrived with three water skeins, as Gandalf examined her head wound. He gestured to Kili, who cupped her head. "Drink, Ember," he encouraged. As soon as the first sip touched her lips, she was greedily gulping down the water, as if she was parched with thirst. She felt the fire easing inside her and sighed contentedly. Kili could feel the heat leaving her skin.

"Master Gandalf, let me take a look at her," Oin interrupted, his healing bag beside him. Oin declared that the wound on her head did not need stitching, so he bandaged it lightly, handing her a draught of tea.

"Here, my dear, this will help with the pain." She grimaced at the foul taste. Kili rolled his eyes, having had experience with Oin's potions.

"I will make sure she drinks it all," he reassured the healer. Oin chuckled.

"It will help her sleep, lad, so make sure she does." Oin patted his shoulder, as Kili encouraged Ember to drink the bitter tonic. Gandalf nodded, squeezed her hand, and rose to face the others.

"Gandalf…where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin appeared slightly chagrined. Gandalf eyed him warily.

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." Gandalf appeared thoughtful, his eyes glancing back to Ember.

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin grumbled. "Parasites indeed!"

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin bowed his head in acknowledgement, but he looked confused.

"How did you put out that fire, Gandalf?" The Wizard stopped, realizing that no one had seen Ember extinguish the flames. Maybe the secret could be contained a little longer...

"He didn't, Uncle," Kili said softly. "Ember did." Thorin looked at his nephew in disbelief, then back to the Wizard, who looked uncomfortable.

"I think it's time we had a little talk about Ember," the Wizard said. "Once she is feeling better, we will tell her story." Thorin seemed dissatisfied, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's move the camp here for the day. We will rest here until tomorrow," Thorin ordered. Kili raised the now sleeping girl into his arms, as Bofur brought forward a sleeping roll. Kili gently laid her down upon the roll, then covered her with his cloak.

"Get some rest, laddie," Bofur said quietly. "We will each take our turn watching over her today. She will be well taken care of." Kili looked around at his companions. By saving their lives, Ember had earned not only their trust, but their respect. They would do everything in their power to keep her safe. Kili just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

_**So...what do you think so far? Reviews are always welcomed...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ember slept on throughout the day. The dwarves each took turns watching over her, and trying to keep Kili busy. Realizing that the trolls must have had a cave nearby, Thorin took his nephews, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori and Bofur searching along with Gandalf. It wasn't long before they came upon the hoard. The stench of rotten meat and death wafted up from the cave. Gandalf grimaced, but ventured down into its depths. They returned with newfound weapons, of great Elvish make. Though Thorin had been loath to take them, Gandalf had assured him of their quality. They proceeded back to camp where Bifur sat talking low in Khuzdul to Ember. Kili rushed over, but was surprised to see Ember still asleep. He looked at Bifur in surprise.

"She is asleep, why are you speaking to her? Anyway, she doesn't know Khuzdul," he added. Bifur looked at him and smiled.

"Perhaps she knows more than she lets on," he muttered in Khuzdul. He had awoken from a dream the day before, where he had been certain Ember had thanked him for something in his dwarven language. It had seemed so real…at any rate, whatever secrets she was harboring, she had saved him and his kin from certain death. He would talk all day if his words could ease her pain. Indeed, whenever she had seemed restless in sleep, he would murmur to her, and she would settle…in Khuzdul. Rising, he patted Kili on the arm, and went to water the horses.

That evening, the party was muted and somber. Ember still slept on, though Oin assured them this was a result of the sleeping draught he had given her. The company missed her teasing, her laughter, and her overall happiness. Thorin watched his nephew closely, as Kili seemed to hover near the sleeping girl. He worried he would need to have a talk with the boy…no heir of Durin could possibly be interested in a human. 'Women,' he thought to himself, 'always a distraction.' He would never admit to himself that he missed her presence as well. The company soon lay down to sleep, while Kili and Fili offered to take the first watch. Fili had stayed close to his brother all day, deciding that it was time to have a talk with his baby brother. They sat close to the fire, while Ember lay on a bedroll close by.

"Kili," his brother began.

"Yes, _nadad_," Kili answered distractedly, his eyes on the still form near his feet. Fili decided he better shock him back to focus.

"When will the wedding take place?" he asked innocently.

"Wedding? What…" Kili trailed off, punching his brother in the arm. "I don't know what you are talking about_, nadad_," he growled. Fili sighed.

"Kili, every dwarf in this company can see your affection for her. Why should you not wish to court her?" Kili was silent. "Is this about Thorin?" Fili asked quietly.

"He will never accept a human in the line of Durin," Kili answered sadly. Fili put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"_Nadadith_, if you truly believe your feelings for her are what I believe them to be, not even Thorin can object."

"Do you think she would feel the same, Fili?" Kili asked quietly. He had never been interested in any of the dwarves of their village. He had been teased often about his tall size and lack of beard, which was a sign of masculinity among their kind. Rejection from someone who he felt this deeply for would be something he could never recover from.

"_Nadadith_, I think she already does. You just have to take a chance….tell her." They stopped as Ember whimpered in her sleep. Kili watched silently as her dream became more vivid, her cries louder, the dream a nightmare. He pulled her into his arms as she sat up in fright. Ember cried softly into his green tunic. She felt warm again in his arms.

"_Nadad_, some water," Kili murmured. Fili handed him a skein, watching as Kili coaxed her to drink. She sighed in thanks, her eyes seeking his in the moonlight. "Bad dream?" he whispered. She nodded silently.

"Kili…will you…hold me?" she asked quietly. "Just until I fall asleep?" He glanced at his brother, who was barely suppressing a cheeky grin, and laid down beside her on the bedroll. She turned into his chest as he brought his one arm around her, pulling her close. Her head rested just below his chin, and he buried his face into the golden locks, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. He began to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, as Ember slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Ghul azan, vol kaon_," he whispered, feeling his own eyes begin to close, not realizing they were both thinking the same thing: Never had they ever felt so safe before.

Ember awoke the next morning with her cheek pressed to Kili's chest. She listened contentedly to his breathing, deep and calm. Thankfully, he did not snore. She raised her head slightly to see that besides Bofur, who was on the final watch that morning, she was the only one up. He smirked at her as she untangled herself from Kili's arms, blushing furiously. She steadied herself before sitting down beside the happy dwarf. "I'm glad to see you up and about lassie," he said quietly. "How do you feel?" She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled.

"My head is a little sore, but I feel better than yesterday. Is everyone else ok?" She surveyed the sleeping camp anxiously. Bofur chuckled, reassuring her that they were all fine, thanks to her. She glanced at him, a little surprised at his words. She hadn't saved them, had she? Her memory was a little fuzzy. She remembered reaching out towards the fire as Bofur cried out, and then….nothing. Just darkness, and scalding hot pain. She decided that she had better tell Gandalf what had happened. Surely he would know what was going on. She rose to her feet, and began to prepare breakfast.

As the others awoke to the delicious smell coming from the campfire, they each approached Ember in turn, giving hugs, smiles and even a punch on the arm (that was Dwalin) to show how glad they were that she was safe. They quickly filled her in on how they had been saved from the trolls, and she hugged Bilbo tightly. "I am so proud of you!" she whispered in his ear. The little hobbit smiled happily up at her. Thorin however, seemed less than thrilled.

"We need to get moving, we have been delayed too long already," he snarled pointedly in her direction. Ember bit back a smart remark. It was too early to fight with Thorin, even if he was right. They had lost an entire day due to her injury. She was about to apologize when a noise rumbled towards the camp.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder! " yelled the intruder, from a sled being pulled by jackrabbits. Though Gandalf smiled at his approach, Kili positioned himself in front of Ember.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong!" He seemed about to say something more, but became flustered. "I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue and looked surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…" Ember strode forward and pulled something out of his mouth.

"Stick insect!" she laughed. Radagast smiled at her, throwing his arms around her.

"Ember, my dear! What are you doing here?" She grinned at him fondly, but before she could answer, Gandalf steered him away to speak privately. Ember's eyes followed them curiously, as she watched Radagast had Gandalf a cloth-wrapped package. Suddenly, a howl broke through the morning peace.

"Was that a wolf? Are there—are there wolves out there?" Bilbo stammered. Ember moved towards him, then froze in fear.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur yelled. Behind Bilbo, a Warg appeared, snarling viciously. Ember dove for Bilbo as the Warg leapt towards him. An arrow pierced the animal's hide as Ember and Bilbo landed on the hard ground. A second Warg dashed into the fray, only to be brought down by Thorin. Dwalin quickly made short work of the third Warg.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin rumbled. Ember helped Bilbo to his feet, feeling a little dizzy.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of Thorin.

"No one," the king replied.

"WHO did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf grimaced.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin shouted.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" called Ori.

Radagast looked at Ember then cried, "I'll draw them off!" Ember ran to him worriedly.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast grinned. He pulled Ember in for a hug, and she clung to him.

"_No dirweg," _she murmured softly, hoping no one would hear.

"_De cherithon," _he replied. He smiled before climbing back on his sled. Kili grabbed Ember's hand; the hunt was on.

* * *

_**Nadad - brother**_

_**Nadadith - little brother**_

_**Ghul azan, vol kaon - Good night blue eyes**_

_**No dirweg - be careful/be watchful**_

_**De cherithon - I will/I will do it**_

_**So...reviews are welcome! I own nothing but Ember**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast laughed as he shot out of the forest. Gandalf watched him as he disappeared into the distance, the Wargs behind him.

"Quickly, let's go!" Gandalf roared, rushing across a rocky plain, with the company close behind him. Ember raced along with Bilbo, her head throbbing. "Stay together!" Gandalf called, as they hid behind more rocks, the Wargs coming back into view.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin called to Gandalf. Just then, a Warg stopped, sniffing the air. His Orc scout led him towards the company, hiding beneath a large rock overhang. Thorin looked to Kili and nodded. Ember watched as Kili readied his arrow, taking a breath before stepping out and shooting the Warg. The arrow pierced the animal's lung as it fell near the dwarves. Dwalin swung his sword, slicing into the Orc rider's throat, but the damage had been done. The other Riders had heard the scream of the dying Orc, and turned towards the company, allowing Radagast to escape. Ember breathed a silent prayer of thanks, before grabbing Bilbo and racing after Gandalf. "Kili! Shoot them!" Throin yelled. Kili knocked his bow, releasing arrow after arrow, his aim deadly accurate.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili called.

"He has abandoned us!" called Dwalin angrily. The dwarves began to gather close together as more Wargs approached.

"Hold your ground!" shouted Thorin. Ember yanked her blade from her waist, noticing that Bilbo had done the same, with a small dagger she had never seen before. Suddenly, Gandalf popped up from a crack in a rock.

"This way, you fools!" he yelled. The dwarves took off towards him, as Kili stayed shooting his arrows. Ember leaped up onto the rock, tossing Bilbo down into the hidden cave Gandalf had found.

"Kili! RUN!" Thorin's voice was strained as he watched his nephew race towards him. Ember turned back, screaming for Kili as a Warg began to run him down. She could feel something struggling to break free inside of her, something hot, burning, but Gandalf's containment spell was still holding her power in its grip. She raced towards Kili, his eyes frantic as he saw what she was doing.

"Ember! NO!" Kili cried, as she rushed past him, dropping into a slide, dragging her dagger down the belly of the trailing Warg, spilling its intestines along the grass. She rose to her feet quickly, as the Orc rider approached. She met its fierce blow with one of her own, when she felt swipe from the dying Warg along her ribs. She cried out, falling to the ground. The Orc stood above her, grinning at his prize, when an arrow sliced through his skull, killing him instantly. Quickly Kili gathered her in his arms and raced to the cave. He leapt down into the cave along with Thorin as an Elvish horn sounded out. The company listened to the sounds of conflict, when an Orc, shot by an arrow, tumbled into the cave. Thorin plucked the arrow from the corpse, examining it.

"Elves," he grunted in disgust. Kili pulled his arms from Ember who winced in pain.

"Mahal, what were you thinking?" Kili yelled at her, grasping her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? What is the matter with you?" She sat back in shock as Fili quickly moved between them, pulling his brother back. Bofur approached her, but she shook her head, before rising and moving away from the others. While Dwalin examined what looked to be a path from the back of the cave, Ember glanced down at her side. She winced at the claw marks, feeling the blood oozing down the inside of her tunic. She looked around quickly, noticed that the others were focused on the path, and torn a piece of her tunic off. She pressed it firmly to her side, hissing in pain as she covered herself with her cloak. Satisfied that no one would be able to tell she was injured, she turned back to the company.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called. Ember glanced at Gandalf. She knew exactly where they were. He nodded at her, frowning. Why had she not released her power to save Kili?

"Follow it, Dwalin, it is the only way." She refused to look at Kili as she grabbed Bilbo by the hand. "Lead on."

Following the pathway proved difficult. It was very narrow, more like a crack between two tall cliffs. Long hours passed as the company trudged slowly forward through the hot dry air. Ember felt herself feeling more and more lightheaded, the blood having soaked through her tunic. She kept her cloak wrapped around her and pressed forward. She would not slow the company down again. Kili trailed behind her, but she refused to acknowledge him. The pathway seemed to widen into an open area, and below them was a valley of rivers, waterfalls and lush greenery. They halted at the edge of the cliff. "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf stated.

"Rivendell," said Bilbo in awe. He turned his face to Ember, noticing the relieved look on her face.

"Home," she whispered, swaying slightly. Kili frowned at her, moving closer. Something was wrong…but what?

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea," Gandalf continued.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin growled. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will here is that which you bring yourself. The Elves will try to stop us, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm. This is why you will leave the talking to me…and Ember." Gandalf turned to Ember, noticing the paleness of her skin. She turned to him slowly, raising a bloody hand towards him.

"_Istari_…" she whispered as her eyes rolled back. Kili caught her as she slumped in a faint as Gandalf reached for her. Pulling back her cloak, he was appalled by the amount of blood soaking through her tunic.

"She is wounded! Oin! " Kili called frantically. The old dwarf rushed forward, seeing the claw marks in her tunic.

"Warg claws," he mumbled, searching through his bag. He grabbed bandages, pressing against her side. "We need to get her to Rivendell. The elves will be able to assist us in healing her." Kili scooped her lightly into his arms. They all turned quickly, heading down into the valley as fast as they could. Kili cursed himself under his breath; he knew that Ember had not wanted to show she was injured because of Thorin, and because of how he himself had treated her. He had yelled at her, instead of thanking her for taking out that Warg. If only he could have told her why…he held her limp body tightly to him, pushing himself to run faster. They crossed a bridge and stood on a large platform, in awe of the beauty around them. The dwarves were all uneasy as a dark-haired Elf walked down the stairs towards them.

"Mithrandir," the elf greeted Gandalf, "_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_."

"Lindir, I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied anxiously.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir surveyed the dwarves, before his eyes settled on Kili…and the girl in his arms. "_Yuula_!" he cried, reaching for her. Dwalin raised his sword, pulling Kili behind him. Suddenly, an Elvish horn broke the silence of the valley. The dwarves turned to see a group of horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"_Ifrid bekar_!" Thorin shouted. "Hold ranks!" The dwarves bunched up into a tight circle as the mounted elves began to circle the company. One elf dismounted, approaching Gandalf with a smile.

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen_! _Mo evinedh_?" Gandalf said with relief.

"_Farannem 'lamhoth I udl o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui_," Elrond replied, embracing Gandalf. "_Manke Ember_?" he added. At the sound of her name, Kili pushed Dwalin aside.

"My Lord, she is greatly wounded. She needs your help," he said humbly. Thorin glared at his nephew as Elrond strode forward, lifting her cloak. He turned at once, calling for his healers. He moved to take her from Kili's arms, and Kili moved back. "I will stay with her, my lord." There was no room for argument.

"Very well, follow Lindir to the healing room, I will be there shortly." Kili hurried past him up the steps. Thorin turned to Gandalf anxiously.

"I do not like my kin being left alone here, Gandalf," he said. "How do they know Ember?" he added suspiciously. Elrond turned to him, looking upon him with recognition.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain. You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he was ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Elrond raised an eyebrow, but turned to the company.

"_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_." The dwarves started muttering to each other.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" growled Gloin. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." The dwarves looked at each other.

"Ah, well, in that case, lead on." Gloin replied, bowing slightly.

After ensuring that rooms would be prepared for his guests, Elrond raced to the healing room. Ember lay on the bed, pale white and still. Kili snarled protectively as a male healer attempted to remove her tunic. Elrond stepped forward.

"Prince Kili, we must tend to her wounds. Allow us to do so, or I will have you removed." Kili's eyes smoldered but he nodded in acceptance.

"Please, get a female to undress her," Kili muttered, his cheeks blushing. Elrond called for a female healer, and Kili turned his back as she began to remove the bloodied clothing. Elrond noted this sign of respect and smiled, despite his worry. Once the healer had the wound exposed, but Ember's chest covered by a soft leather corset, he nodded to Kili who turned back to Ember, grasping her hand tightly. She moaned softly as Elrond began to probe the four long gashes to her rib cage.

"_Emz burush bi buzra_," Kili muttered in Khuzdul. Elrond nodded in agreement, and Kili looked at him in surprise. He had understood Khuzdul?

"Prince Kili, hold her down." Kili placed his hands on Ember's shoulders, and she opened her blue eyes to look at him.

"Kili..."she whimpered.

"Hang on_, vol kaon_," he whispered tenderly. Elrond glanced at him sharply.

"_Yuula_," he said, as she turned to look at him, "_Tumba suula,_ _a'mael harma." _She smiled softly and gritted her teeth. He plunged a thin grasping tool into her deepest wound. Her body writhed in agony as an ear-piercing scream escaped her lips. Kili struggled to hold her down, his heart snapping with her pain. Elrond yanked a long black claw from her side with the tool, grimacing as she cried helplessly. "_Goheno den_, _henig. Kaima, Yuula. Kaima_." She sighed softly as a healer placed a sleeping draught to her lips. She managed to swallow the elixir, her head falling lightly back to the pillows. She weakly reached for Kili's cheek, and he pressed her soft hand to his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as Kili stroked her blond hair, humming softly to her. Elrond began to prepare to stitch up her side, a bowl of healing herbs at his side. "Prince Kili, she needs to rest. I will have someone take you to your companions." Kili stared at him defiantly.

"I will not leave her." Elrond smiled at the familiar stubbornness in the hazel-green eyes. He had only seen one other person look at him like that, but her eyes remained closed.

"You may return once you have rested and eaten. The elixir has taken her pain, and she will sleep for several hours. She is very safe here, no one will harm her." Kili looked at him doubtfully and Elrond smiled. "Trust me, young prince. She is my _a'mael harma_. My beloved treasure." Kili looked into the lord's face, seeing the love he had for Ember. Though he did not fully understand their relationship, he knew she would be well cared for. He nodded silently, kissed her cheek, before allowing the healer to lead him from the room.

"One thing is for certain," he thought to himself, "Ember and Gandalf have got some explaining to do."

* * *

**_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen - We heard you had crossed into the Valley_**

**___Ifrid bekar - Ready weapons_**

**_____Mellonnen_! _Mo evinedh - My friend, where have you been?_**

**_______Farannem 'lamhoth I udl o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui - We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass_**

**_________Manke Ember - Where is Ember_**

**___________Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests._**

**_____________Emz burush bi buzra - Her wound is deep_**

**_______________Tumba suula,_ _a'mael harma - Deep breath, beloved treasure_**

**_________________Goheno den_, _henig. Kaima, Yuula. Kaima - Forgive me, my daughter. Sleep, Ember. Sleep._**

**_________________vol kaon - blue eyes_**

**_________________Sorry for the long chapter! Reviews please!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Indeed, Gandalf was currently being interrogated by Thorin. The dwarf leader was furious that Gandalf had led them to this Elf haven, he was sick with worry for his nephew (and Ember, though he refused to admit it) and the Wizard could only sit back calmly until Thorin finished his ranting. As Kili opened the door to the large chamber, Thorin and Fili both rushed to him. His tunic was covered in blood, though not his own. "I am fine," he muttered as both his uncle and brother searched him for wounds. He raised his eyes to Gandalf, hardening them in anger. "What is going on? Why do they know her? How can she speak Elvish? Explain yourself!" His voice was shaking in anger. Gandalf stood up suddenly, his own anger ablaze in his eyes.

"Enough!" he roared, seeming twice his normal size. The dwarves were stunned into silence. "As I have told your uncle, this is not only my story to tell."

"She is part elf, isn't she?" Thorin raged. "You kept a spy in our midst, a beautiful enchantress to bewitch us and keep us from accomplishing our goal!" Kili pulled out of his uncle's grip, approaching the Wizard.

"Is she part elf?" he said quietly. Gandalf remained silent, studying the young prince. "IS SHE PART-ELF?" Kili cried.

"NO!" Gandalf thundered. "She is half human…and half dwarf." There was a shocked silence from the entire company. Gandalf sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Kili, I promise you that there is an explanation to all of this. I must ask for your patience until Ember is well enough to do so." Kili focused on the Wizard, who suddenly looked like a tired old man. He nodded to Thorin, who grumbled, but dipped his head in agreement. Gandalf turned to leave the room, when Kili's voice stopped him.

"Why does Lord Elrond call her his beloved treasure?" Kili whispered, afraid the answer would kill him. If she was already betrothed to an Elf, already loved an Elf….he couldn't bear to think of it. Gandalf smiled fondly back at the young prince, seeing the love for Ember in his eyes.

"He calls her _a'mael harma_ because he raised her. She is, for all intent, his daughter." Gandalf quietly shut the door behind him. Kili closed his eyes in relief, then scanned the large bedroom chamber. A bathing room was off to the far left corner. He headed towards it, lifting his blood-soaked tunic over his head. A voice stopped him.

"The lass? Is she…will she…" Dwalin stepped forward awkwardly, not used to displaying emotions. He met Kili's eyes.

"Lord Elrond pulled a Warg claw from the deepest wound. All we can do now is wait…and hope." Kili stepped into the bathing room, quietly shutting the door.

* * *

Several hours later, the dwarves sat around a roaring fire, in one of the many forest glades of Rivendell. Their chamber, while beautiful, could not compare to the beauty and safety that they felt in the outdoors. Bombur had made a light stew, and while they ate, they discussed the events of the day. Thorin described in detail how Ember had slaughtered the Warg, showing her bravery and prowess with the dagger. He hadn't realized that the Warg had slashed her. Kili sat with his head bowed, Fili at his side. Thorin glanced sidelong at his nephew. He could tell the lad cared for this girl, and knowing she was part dwarf eased a little of the uneasiness for him, but he still felt that nothing would or should come of their relationship. He opened his mouth to speak, when Bifur, of all people, spoke up.

"I knew she could speak Khuzdul!" he laughed in the dwarven tongue. The others chuckled, recalling the strange incidents over the course of their journey which had shown her true origins; the ale chugging, dagger throwing, sense of humor and fighting skills all spoke of a dwarven bloodline.

"Aye, but which bloodline do you think she is from?" Bofur mused. They all pondered the question, especially Balin, who swore he recognized her features. A frustrated Kili finally rose.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her," he said angrily. "If I hadn't have gotten angry, she would have told us she was injured." Fili attempted to comfort him, but his brother shook him off, glaring at Thorin. "And if you, Uncle, hadn't have guilted her about delaying our journey..." Kili trailed off as Thorin rose to his feet. Kili swore in Khuzdul before storming away, heading back towards the last Homely house. Fili made to go after him, when a rough voice stopped him.

"Let him go, lad." Dwalin said quietly. "He needs some time alone." Thorin sat back down slowly, Kili's angry voice ringing in his ears.

"Mahal," he thought, "he loves her."

* * *

Gandalf knocked softly on the healing room door, opening it when no answer came. He stared at the back of Lord Elrond, who sat on the side of the bed beside the still form of Ember. Her blond hair lay about her like a golden halo on the pillow. Her breathing was shallow, but steady. He slowly approached the bed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Elrond stiffened beneath his touch. "She has lost a great deal of blood," he intoned, "I have stitched the wounds as best as I can, but there is a great risk of infection." The pain in his voice was evident.

"I…am sorry_, mellonen_." Gandalf's hand shook with sorrow. Elrond stood, turning his dark eyes on his friend.

"I am more concerned with the containment spell I just lifted from around her power." Elrond's eyes flashed in anger. Gandalf groaned inwardly as he realized the reason Ember had not been able to use her power.

"It was a necessity, Lord Elrond. The power was awakening, and she would not listen to…"

"You promised to protect her! Her power could have prevented this from happening! How could you have left her defenseless?" Elrond interrupted. The site of seeing his adopted child so wounded had been almost more than he could bear. He struggled to calm his emotions as he confronted his friend. when a voice interrupted them.

"What power?" They turned to see Kili, standing at the door, his eyes focused on the figure on the bed. "WHAT POWER?" Kili repeated angrily. At the sound of his voice, Ember began to stir on the bed, her brow furrowed. She moaned, tossing her head in restless sleep. Elrond touched her forehead, the heat radiating from her. Kili moved to the other side of the bed.

"Fever," Elrond murmured worriedly, but Kili shook his head.

"No...nightmare." He hesitated, glancing at Elrond, before lying down on the bed beside her, gathering her gently into his arms. She cried out softly, as he carefully placed her against his chest. He began to hum while stroking her hair. She calmed almost immediately, her fingers entwining with a lock of his hair. Kili sighed, closing his eyes. The two elders looked at each other, one frowning, the other amused before they stepped quietly out of the room.

* * *

Ember slowly opened her eyes. The breaking light of day peeked through the window, touching lightly on the beautiful face above her. She felt safe, and warm. The pain in her side had eased considerably, the healing herbs of her _vakha_ having worked wonders. She breathed in deep the cedar forest scent of the dwarf beside her before gazing up at him. She found his eyes open, with the small crinkle of a smile. "_Vol kaon_," he murmured. She reached her hand up to tenderly stroke his cheek. Softly, ever so softly, he brought his lips to hers. She felt a warm calm touch her deep inside as his lips explored her own, his fingers stroking her back, pulling her in tighter. She opened her mouth and trembled as his tongue teased her own. The taste of him was exquisite, like the finest wine, intoxicating her as he deepened the kiss. It was mind-numbing, earth-shattering, but sweet and pure. Kili pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. She felt light-headed, but happy, so impossibly happy. All of sudden, a warm fire surged up from within her. She gasped and Kili drew back, his eyes full of concern. She cried out in pain as the heat from her side threatened to burn her, scald her. She tore at the bandages wrapped below the corset she wore, as Kili fought to hold her still. All of a sudden, he froze. His eyes watched in shock as her wounds began to close. She moaned as the intensity of the heat grew, Kili wincing at the scorching skin in his arms. Then, as quickly as it had come, it stopped. Slowly, she relaxed back into him.

"Water," she murmured. He grabbed the jug at the bedside, and she downed it quickly. He stared at her in amazement. She followed his gaze to her rib cage. He carefully peeled back the torn bandages, stroking her side tenderly. The four ragged claw marks were now faint white lines on her olive skin.

"Ember," he whispered. She looked as surprised as he was. "Well, if all it took was a kiss from me, we could have fixed you up a long time ago!" he laughed. Her answer was to pull him towards her again, her lips warm and tingly. He trailed his fingers along her side, his touch a fire of its own.

"_Quel amrun_," a bemused voice spoke. Gandalf stood chuckling beside Elrond, who was frowning, and Lindir, who had turned a dark shade of purple. Ember blushed as Kili leapt up from the bed, a cheeky smirk on his face. Lindir strode over to the bed, seeing her torn bandages and bare skin below her corset. He snarled at Kili, grabbing him and forcing him to the wall.

"Lindir, stop it!" Ember cried, rising from the bed. Gandalf pulled the elf back from the young dwarf prince, who was attempting to breathe, cough and laugh at the same time. Ember reached out to Kili, grabbing his hand tightly. Seeing this, Lindir stormed from the room, as Elrond gasped in amazement.

"_Yuula_," he said, "how is it you are able to stand?" She smiled softly, looking back at Kili who gazed at her adoringly.

"She healed herself," Kili grinned.

* * *

**___Quel amrun - Good morning_**

**___Vol kaon - blue eyes_**

**___Vakha - guardian_**

**___So...the answers will be coming in the next chapter! There will be no denying her power now! Please like, review!_**

**___I own nothing, claim nothing, except Ember_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once Gandalf and Elrond overcame their surprise, their pure joy of seeing Ember so healthy overflowed. Gandalf swept her up into a hug, as Elrond immediately declared that a feast would take place that evening. "But first," Gandalf interrupted, releasing Ember, "we have a story to tell." She nodded silently. She had remembered everything that had happened along their journey and she was ashamed at how she had spoken to Gandalf. It was as if a great fog had lifted from her when she had kissed Kili, as if all the pieces of her puzzle had fallen into place. Her company deserved to know the truth.

"I would like to freshen up a bit first, _Istari_," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He patted it fondly, turning to leave.

"I would like to speak to Prince Kili a moment," demanded Elrond. His joy at her health had been replaced with fatherly concern over the passion he had witnessed between them. Gandalf chuckled as he left the room. Kili looked at her anxiously, while she resisted the urge to laugh.

"May we have a moment first, _herunin_?" she asked shyly. The elf pondered the dwarf prince intently before scowling and leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, Ember turned her gaze into Kili's woodland eyes, her own blue eyes icy fresh and crystal clear. He wrapped his arms about her tiny waist, pulling her close. "Kili," she murmured softly, as he gently touched his forehead to hers, "thank you for last night…you saved me." He smiled, lifting her chin to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, deep and pure. He cupped her face, trailing his thumb over her lips as he gazed at her beauty. She opened her eyes to see him smile.

"_Vol kaon_, I am not sure what exactly happened last night. But I do know that you wouldn't have been lying in that bed if I hadn't-"Ember stopped him with a kiss.

"Kili, you have been here for me since this adventure started. Let's not look back at what we did wrong, because good or bad, it has brought us here. Together." He grinned his cheeky, loveable grin at her, stroking her soft hair. They stood quietly together, foreheads touching, drinking in the beauty of each other. A rough knock on the door startled them from their reverie. "I don't think Lord Elrond will wait much longer," she giggled, guiding him to the door. He stopped her gently, pulling her back to his body.

"That elf…the one who attacked me," he frowned, "what is he to you?" Ember sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't mention Lindir.

"I will explain tonight, _miz kurdu,"_ she said in Khuzdul, which made him growl in pleasure, the sound of his language like music on her tongue. "But know this; Lindir is only a friend…however much he may have wished for more." She kissed him again, before shoving him out the door, where Lord Elrond stood. "Have fun!" Ember laughed, before heading to her own chambers. Elrond looked sternly at Kili, who fidgeted nervously.

"Well," he thought, "this will be interesting. If he doesn't kill me, Uncle Thorin just might."

* * *

Ember sank into the warm waters of her spring bath, sighing contentedly. It was good to be back among her familiar surroundings. Her wounds were healed, but the general aches of her body had not been removed by her power. She could feel it inside her, pulsing gently, something pure and strong. She was unsure why she had never felt it before; now that she had, she felt that it had been there always. She knew that without Kili, this power would never have been possible, and she hoped that she would be able to use her power to protect her dwarves. A sudden knock at her chamber door startled her. "One moment," she called. She rose, dried herself, throwing on a pair of trousers and a tunic from her drawers. Another knock came, more insistent. "Come in," she said. She burst into laughter as a pile of dwarves landed on the floor. "Now I know how Bilbo felt," she laughed. Having been informed by Gandalf that Ember was healed and ready for visitors, the dwarves had wasted no time in heading to her chamber. Dwalin was the first to rise from the tangled pile of arms and legs, and he strode over, lifting her into a bear-like hug, twirling her around. She giggled as he set her down.

"Lassie," he said, "Tis good to hear you laughing." He then strode to her sitting chair, putting his feet on the ottoman as Bifur, Bofur, Bilbo and the rest of the Company hugged her warmly. Fili touched his forehead to hers in brotherly affection, while Bofur tugged fondly on her damp hair. Only Kili was missing…she figured her _vakha_ was giving him the third degree. Silence fell as Thorin walked into the room. He looked at her, her blue eyes so bright, the color of her cheeks so rosy.

"Ember, I am pleased to see you well." She smiled her thanks, hugging him gently. He was surprised at first, but then returned the hug quickly. "Thank you for saving Kili," he whispered. He couldn't believe how he had not noticed her dwarven lineage before. Her small stature, her golden hair so thick, her inner strength and loyalty; so like a dwarf and those eyes…he gasped in recognition. "_Leibz kaon_," he murmured. "You have your father's eyes." She gazed at him steadily, her power in control, no manipulation or calming needed. Balin moved stand beside Thorin, focusing on Ember's eyes. "Firestone," Thorin muttered, and Balin smiled in agreement.

"Quite right, Master Oakenshield," Gandalf spoke up as he entered the room. "Her father was Daren Firestone."

* * *

Lord Elrond gazed at the young prince, who stood proudly before him. His eyes betrayed no emotion, but inside he was in turmoil. He had known that Ember would one day choose a companion, and truth be known, he had hoped that it would be an Elf that would catch her eye, as she had been raised among them. But he could not deny the happiness he had seen in her, and it appeared this prince felt the same for his _a'mael harma_. "I am merely Ember's guardian, but as she has no family, you can assume you are talking to her father," He spoke sternly, but gently. "I saw you hold her and comfort her last night, I thank you for that, though this morning's…activities were a little unsettling. I will trust that you did not use the situation to your advantage." Kili was appalled at the insinuation, but the elf quieted him with a look. "I know a dwarf can have many lovers…but only one true _hrun_." Kili blushed, embarrassed to be having such a frank conversation…with an elf…but he appreciated Lord Elrond's use of the dwarven language. "As her guardian, and her adopted father, I must ask you, Prince Kili, what are your intentions with Ember?" Lord Elrond fixed his dark eyes on the hazel-green ones that met his nervously, but with absolute conviction.

"The first time I saw her, it seemed like time had stood still. I cannot explain what I felt in that moment, but my whole world shifted. I would do anything, be anything for her. Yes, my Lord, she is my _hrun_." Kili smiled up at the stern elf, who seemed about to smile himself. Finally, the elf seemed to reach a decision.

"Come, Prince Kili," he said quietly, "the others are waiting on our arrival." He turned heading down the long hallway. "I give you my blessing," he called over his shoulder. Kili stood surprised, then with a relieved look on his face, caught up to the elf. He couldn't wait to talk to Ember, to tell her the true depths of his feelings.

"So…shall I call you Father?" Kili joked. Elrond glanced sidelong at the young dwarf and chuckled under his breath. He hoped Ember knew what she was getting.

* * *

Kili knocked lightly on the open door, smiling as he embraced Ember. He held her tightly, breathing in her scent. Thorin growled as the young couple broke apart, unable to hide their smiles. Gandalf grinned at them and motioned for everyone to be quiet. Ember sat on the edge of her bed, while Kili sat at her feet. Bifur, Bofur and Fili sat in various positions beside her on the bed, while the others were sprawled about her room, and settled as Lord Elrond closed the door. It was time for the tale to be told.

"Daren Firestone was a descendant of one of the Seven Dwarven Kings, the House of Firestone, much as Thorin, Fili and Kili are of the House of Durin. The Firestone clan was unique, as one descendant throughout each generation had the ability to control, manipulate and even wield fire. The individual in each generation was only identified by their unique eyes…always icy-blue and rimmed in navy. It was a closely guarded secret, and as the line began to disappear from war, and lack of women, the ability seemed to be lost." Thorin spoke up.

"Master Gandalf," he interrupted, "I knew Daren Firestone more than 100 years ago. He was the last living descendant of the Firestone clan, and he had no such power. He died when his caravan was attacked by Orcs." Thorin shifted his eyes to Ember, who sat quietly with her head bowed, her fingers intertwined with Kili's. He noticed Bifur take her feet into his lap, massaging them gently, while Fili curled up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He couldn't deny that she had captured all of them. They felt she was family.

"You are correct, Master Oakenshield. Daren did not know of his power, it has taken me years of study to discover the truth. What no one knew was that the caravan had also consisted of a young human woman. Her name was Kanari. She was a descendant of Anarion, brother to Isildur. This line had a unique gift as well. The power to calm, to convince, or even to manipulate if needed. The woman lay upon the bloody ground, with a basket inches from her outstretched hands. It was fortunate that a man heard the pitiful cries and decided to investigate. What he found was a child, a baby girl, with a silver bracelet on her wrist…and a letter in the basket." Gandalf's eyes met Ember's, and she smiled softly. "The baby was brought to the one person the man could think of who would be able to protect this child, until she was old enough to defend herself. So...I decided to bring Ember here, to Rivendell." The dwarves looked at the Wizard in surprise.

"You found her?" Bofur whispered. The old Wizard nodded.

"Indeed I did, Master Bofur. When I picked up that child, I could feel a great power, stronger than anything I have ever felt before sleeping inside her. I knew she would need protection and care, and eventually training."

"Why did you not bring her to her kin?" Dwalin growled. "She should have been raised as the princess she is, as the dwarf she is!" There were murmurs of agreement, and Ember grinned at her warrior dwarf.

"I could not risk anyone discovering her, Master Dwalin. Besides, who was I to choose? She was also half human, and the line of Elendil runs through her veins as much as the line of Firestone. She would need to decide that for herself, when she was ready." The dwarf growled unhappily, as Gandalf continued. "Lord Elrond agreed to care and raise the child, keeping her secret and safe, until the right time, the right moment."

"How can we be sure of her lineage," Balin spoke up. "Beyond the eyes, which I will admit are similar to Daren's…what proof do we have that she is truly of that royal line?" Gandalf looked at Ember, who nodded and stood up.

"As Gandalf said, when I was brought here to Rivendell, a small silver bracelet was around my wrist. It was made of silver…and mithril. Other the years, as I grew up, I had it reshaped into a ring." She slowly circled the room, allowing each dwarf to read the runes on the ring, to see the mithril shine. The runes, as everyone now knew, read Daughter of Daren and Kanari. She then went to a small desk, pulling out a faded yellow parchment. She handed it silently to Thorin, who watched her carefully. He read the letter quickly. He nodded silently.

"She is the child of Daren…and the human." She winced at his refusal to say her mother's name, but decided not to push the issue at this moment. Thorin turned to Ember sternly. "Why then, did you not use your POWER to aid us?" Lord Elrond spoke up.

"Master Oakenshield, as Ember grew up, she was told of her dwarven heritage, and her human heritage. We strove to teach her to love all races, Elvish, Dwarvish and Human alike. But whenever we tried to discuss her power, it seemed like a block had been put in place. She would not remember our discussions within moments of being told of her power, and any attempt to access her power left her bedridden for days. We can only assume that her parents had ensured that she would not be able to know of, or use her power until she was old enough to do so. She was unaware of her power, until she began on this quest."

"I have always known that people seem to feel calm if I focused on them, but I did not think that it was power, just an uncanny ability. It wasn't until we started on this quest, until I met all of you, that I began to feel strange." Ember said, suppressing a yawn.

"Your skin was always warm, or even hot to touch," Kili murmured. "And the nightmares…" She nodded silently, having returned to her position on the bed. "I saw you put out the fire with the Trolls," he added.

"All I know is that when I heard my dwarves cry out from the burns, I felt a pulling, a tugging for the fire. I…I can't explain it, and I can't control it. I could feel something struggling to be released when the Warg was chasing Kili, but it wouldn't break free," she softly admitted.

"That was my fault, _Yuula_," Gandalf spoke up. "After I had tried to discuss the power with you, I placed a containment spell around the power core, to protect you. Unfortunately…I didn't remove it," he finished grimly.

"Then how did she heal herself?" Thorin asked skeptically. She smothered a smile while looking at Kili.

"I kissed her," Kili said with a grin. Thorin rolled his eyes at the cat-calls and cheers from the Company rang out. Lord Elrond glared, Gandalf chuckled and Ember blushed.

"When I returned to the healing chamber last night, she was in the grips of a nightmare. I had comforted her through several before, so I did the same thing last night. When we awoke this morning, I kissed her." Kili said honestly, his eyes shining.

"All of a sudden, I could feel a burning throughout my side, and when it subsided…"

"Her wounds were healed." Kili confirmed proudly. "Mahal, I'm good." The other dwarves laughed uproariously. Lord Elrond rose suddenly.

"The hour has grown late, and while we may have more questions than answers, I must insist that we allow Ember to rest. There will be a great feast this evening. While you are all here, Gandalf and I will work on helping Ember to control her powers." The dwarves seemed disappointed that they had to leave, but when Ember yawned deeply again, they quickly exited. They all briefly touched their foreheads to Ember's, except Thorin, who dipped his head in acknowledgement before striding from the room. The last to leave was Kili, who covered her in a soft blanket.

"Rest well, _vol kaon_," he said, brushing his lips lightly across hers. He stroked her hair as her eyes dropped in sleep. He stepped lightly from the room, turning to see Thorin, with Fili behind him.

"We need to talk," Thorin rumbled. Kili sighed, and followed his uncle. It was turning out to be a long day.

* * *

**_herunin - my lord_**

**___miz kurdu -my heart_**

**_____vakha -guardian_**

**_______Leibz kaon -_your eyes**

**_______a'mael harma - beloved treasure_**

**_______Istari - my Wizard_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A knock on her door awoke Ember from her sleep. "My lady, it is time to get ready for the feast," a voice called. She grumpily moaned her acknowledgement as the door opened. "I see you still don't like to be woken early," the voice said dryly.

"Melinel! I have missed you!" Ember squealed, her eyes lighting up at her friend. She leaped off the bed, wrapping the taller elf in a warm embrace. Suddenly, Ember pulled back. "Did Lord Elrond send you?" she asked suspiciously. Melinel grinned sheepishly.

"My Lord has instructed me to make his '_a'mael harma_ the most beautiful creature at the feast this evening'. In other words…you have to wear a dress." Ember groaned in reluctance as her friend guided her into the bathing chamber. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Kili followed his uncle and Fili outside onto the balcony of their large chamber. The beauty of Rivendell spread out before them as they sat on small chairs, Fili sitting as close to his brother as he felt Thorin would allow. Kili sat in silence as Thorin stared at him intently. "Kili, this has gone far enough. I cannot allow her to continue on our journey." Kili glared at his uncle with a fury he had never felt before.

"Ember has saved not only my life, but the lives of almost everyone in this company. Why now are you refusing to let her be a part of the Company?" Kili growled.

"Indeed, we have much to thank her for. However, I do not trust these elves—

"She is not an ELF!" Kili interrupted angrily.

"She was raised by elves! She is part human!" Thorin shouted back.

"She is also part DWARF!" Kili retorted. Thorin looked at him steadily.

"I know this, Kili. But things have changed. If she is as powerful as they say, she is a danger to us all. I cannot allow her to endanger the Company. It is too much of a risk!" Thorin hated the pain and anger in his nephew's eyes, but he could not risk everything they had fought for, simply for Kili's happiness. Kili turned to lean on the stone balcony, as Fili wrapped an arm about his shoulders.

"Do you agree, _nadad_?" Kili whispered. Fili sighed, torn between the two people he cared for the most in this world. "Because I do not see her as dangerous. I see how hard she has fought to keep us all safe, and I do not believe that her power is a danger to us."

"She cannot control it, Kili," Fili mumbled.

"They will teach her!" Kili cried, shrugging his brother's arm away lightly. He stared out into the late afternoon light. "She is a member of the company. I will NOT abandon her…and I know the others won't either."

"It is MY company, boy," Thorin growled, anger in his eyes. "I decide who stays and who goes."

"If she stays, then I stay." Thorin looked at him in shock.

"You would abandon us…your kin, for her?"

"She saved my life, Uncle." Fili looked at him stunned, hearing the depth of Kili's affection for her.

"_Nadadith_, I know you care for her very deeply, but..."

"I love her." Kili said quietly. Thorin closed his eyes briefly, before losing the struggle to control his anger.

"Love her?" He sneered. "You know NOTHING of love! You bedded her and after one night you think you love her? You know that a human whore is good for nothing more than a quick tumble in the back of an inn…not for-" Kili's fist smashed into his uncle's face as Fili struggled to pull him away. Thorin stood shocked as a trickle of blood slipped down his cheek.

"KILI!" Fili cried out as his brother stormed back into the chamber, slamming the door in fury. Thorin sat down slowly, stunned. Neither boy had ever raised their hand to him before nor had he ever done so to them. The small cut below his eye was nothing compared to the cut in his soul. Fili glared at his uncle. "How could you? How could you hurt him like that?"

"Fili….I have come to accept her as much as the others…but you cannot escape the fact that she is half human…and last night she acted no differently than any other human woman when she allowed him to stay in her bed. And I know it happened on the road." Thorin glanced up at his eldest nephew, who was sadly shaking his head.

"Uncle, Kili did not bed her. Whenever she had a nightmare on the road, we couldn't wake her up. He would take her in his arms and rock her like a child, humming to her until she settled. Besides, last night she was gravely wounded, they couldn't have been together. He did kiss her this morning…but nothing more." Thorin bowed his head in shame. His hatred and distrust of elves, along with this unexplained power she possessed had robbed him of his senses.

"I cannot believe I thought so little of her," he muttered. Fili sat down beside his uncle.

"I cannot believe you thought so little of Kili," he said softly. "You of all people know how things have been for him, the teasing, the rumors, he has never opened himself up to any female. Why would you think he would do so now, without being sure of how she felt for him?" Thorin stared at his heir silently, deep in thought.

"He truly does love her, doesn't he?" He smiled fondly.

"She is my _hrun_," a quiet voice interrupted. They looked up to see Kili, his anger gone, only shame at having struck his uncle, standing before them. Thorin rose silently, approaching his youngest nephew warily.

"Your _hrun_?" he asked. Kili nodded, his head still bowed. Thorin hesitantly reached his hand out, gently lifting Kili's chin. The pain in his eyes was churning as Kili timidly reached a hand to Thorin's bloody cheek.

"Uncle…I am—"Kili's apology was muffled as his uncle gathered him into a bear hug. Kili wrapped his arms around his uncle…the only father he had ever known. Thorin chuckled softly, embracing his youngest nephew tightly. "Thank you, Uncle." Kili whispered. Thorin clapped him on the back as he released him.

"Well, lad, if she is truly your _hrun_, I cannot object to your courtship. However, I still am uneasy about this power. Let us hope the wizard…and the elf will be able to help her." Kili grinned happily, until a terrible thought suddenly hit him. Thorin noticed Kili's horrified look and turned to Fili, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Kili, what is it?" Thorin asked.

"Mahal, Uncle…I have told Lord Elrond, and now you that she is my _hrun_." Kili gasped.

"Yes…and?" Thorin asked, still befuddled.

"I just…haven't told her yet!" Kili groaned. Thorin and Fili looked at each other before roaring with laughter.

* * *

Ember sighed as Melinel surveyed her handiwork. After two hours, it seemed she was finally satisfied with the young dwarf-woman in front of her. She nodded happily as Ember finally turned to see what she looked like. The reflection in the mirror took her breath away. Her golden hair was in long curls and ringlets down her back, the reddish highlights gleaming, brought out by the deep red color of her dress, which was trimmed in pale cream. A red and silver circlet weaved between the soft waves of her hair. The dress curved tightly around her bodice, then flowed outward in soft layers of silk. Her cheeks had a natural blush, her lips were as red as a rose and her blue eyes had been enhanced with a thin black kohl liner. She looked stunning…and she felt completely uncomfortable. She glared back at her friend, who just laughed. "I am just following orders, Ember!" Melinel giggled. "Plus, it is worth it to see the look on your face!" Ember glared at her, then laughed. A knock at the door interrupted their teasing, and Ember opened it in surprise. Lindir stood before her, his dark eyes smiling in appreciation at her beauty.

"Lindir…what are you doing here?" Ember asked warily.

"Escorting you to the feast, of course," he answered, offering his arm. She looked back at Melinel, but reluctantly placed her hand on his arm as he guided her to the great hall. "It is good to see that you are well again, Lady Ember," he said, "I cannot tell you what I felt when I saw you bleeding in that dwarf's arms. Or when I saw him kiss you..." She heard the disdain in his voice.

"That dwarf saved my life, Lindir," she replied quietly. He glanced down at her, frowning as he continued.

"It is my understanding that you healed yourself, my Lady. And if it wasn't for this ridiculous dwarven quest, you wouldn't have been injured in the first place." She stopped, pulling her hand away.

"Do you forget that I am half-dwarf?" She growled. "This quest is as much mine as it is theirs, as I told you before I left months ago!" Lindir sighed.

"My lady, I did not want to upset you. You know my feelings for you and—"She cut him off.

"And you know mine. So please, be the friend that you have always been. Let us not ruin this evening, or the few that I will still have while we remain here in Rivendell." He winced at her use of the word "friend", but nodded silently. He offered her his arm again, and after a moment she accepted. She allowed him to lead her into the great hall, spotting her dwarves at two long tables that had been placed for them. She was unprepared, however, for the complete silence that filled the room, and she realized every eye was upon her.

* * *

After his uncle and brother had laughed themselves silly over his dilemma, they had followed Kili into the chamber to prepare for the feast. They quickly bathed and after an elf servant knocked on the door, followed him to a great hall that lay open to the blue sky above. The other dwarves soon arrived, all clean, and they quickly sat at the two small tables that had been brought out for them. The dwarves could not deny the genuine hospitality of their host. They all bowed as Lord Elrond and Gandalf entered and sat at a larger table, where Thorin had been seated. Kili's eyes searched the large room, hunting for Ember, when a sudden gasp escaped from his brother. There was silence in the room as Kili turned to see his Ember entering the room…on the arm of the elf that had attacked him. He made to rise in anger, when his gaze met Ember's. She smiled at him as he drank in her beauty. Her dress brought out the natural colors of her golden hair, which had never looked so lovely. The dress hugged her curves and flowed gracefully. Her blue eyes calmed him, a warmth spreading throughout his chest.

"Well, Lassie," called Bofur, "you sure clean up good!" The dwarves all laughed and cheered in agreement. Ember rolled her eyes, and made to approach them, when the elf holding her arm pulled her to the head table. Dwalin growled disapprovingly at the elf, but after a quick glance from Thorin, he quieted.

"My dear Ember," Gandalf smiled, "what a vision you make this evening." She grinned at him as Lindir pulled out her chair for her to sit. He then moved to stand a few feet away, just beside Lord Elrond.

"Truth be known, _Istari_, I have never been so uncomfortable!" she bemoaned. He laughed, knowing her preference for pants over dresses.

"It has been a long time since you have worn such a dress, _a'mael harma_," smiled Lord Elrond. "I shall have to congratulate Melinel on her choice of gown."

"_Herunin_, you are lucky that I didn't try to escape through the window!" They all chuckled, even Thorin, who could see how happy she truly was. However, he did not like the look of the elf who had escorted her to the table. Ember noticed his frown, and sent him a cheeky grin, rolling her eyes. Thorin smiled, and looked down at the plate set before him. The others in the company did the same, and Ember tuned into their conversation.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin scowled as Dori tried to get his little brother Ori to try the vegetables placed before him.

"Just a mouthful," he urged.

"I don't like green food." Ori answered stubbornly. Ember motioned to one of the servants, and whispered in her ear. The dwarves cheered loudly as plates of savoury meat were soon brought forth. Thorin sat back, impressed with her thoughtfulness. She listened as Gandalf described their encounter with the trolls along the Great East Road.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond addressed Thorin. Ember giggled as Thorin seemed perturbed. She figured she may as well take the plunge.

"Master Oakenshield has an old map that he wondered if you would be able to take a look at, _herunin_." She smiled sweetly as Thorin glared at her. Her saucy nature astounded him.

"Well, perhaps after our feast, we can take a look, _a'mael harma._" Lord Elrond then turned to Gandalf, as Ember rose from the table.

"I am going to join my friends," she said, and skipped down to the dwarven table, placing herself beside Kili. She giggled as Nori spoke up suddenly, frustrated with the elvish flutist that had played near his ear.

"Can't you change the tune? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked confused.

"Alright lads, there is only one thing for it!" Bofur grinned at her, stood up on a large stool, and began to serenade the company.

"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown, the man in the moon himself came down, one night to drink his fill." Ember laughed as the others joined in.

"Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat, that plays a five string fiddle,

And up and down he saws his bow, now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle.

So, the cat in the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead,

And he squeaked and he sawed and he quickened his tune,

While the landlord shook the man in the moon, it's after three he said!"

Bofur finished with a shout, as the dwarves began to toss food about in laughter and mirth. Ember joined the fun, shoving a honey cake into Kili's face. He grinned at her, smearing some cream on her nose, when he looked over to see Lindir glaring at them. Kili threw a honey cake right past Lord Elrond, narrowly missing Lindir. The elf scowled, storming out of the feast. Ember frowned worriedly, rising to follow him. Kili reached for her arm, but she shook her head.

"He's my friend," she muttered. He sighed as she followed the elf out of the room. He had a bad feeling about this. Dwalin met his eyes, nodding his silent agreement. They didn't like this at all.

* * *

**_hrun_ - One**

**_a'mael harma - beloved treasure_**

**Sorry it took so long for an update! I was on holidays! Please REVIEW! Let me know how I am doing!**

**I own nothing but Ember!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ember hurried down the long corridor, trying to find Lindir. She knew where he was headed, the only place he would go when he was upset. She headed to a hidden alcove near her chamber, to find Lindir standing in barely contained rage. "Lindir…are you alright?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

"No!" he growled. "You have only been gone a short time, and you have already been bewitched by those damnable dwarves! Throwing food? They embarrass themselves and you!" He was furious at the thought that she had actually been having a good time with the dwarves. They were loud, rude and had terrible manners. To think of starting a food fight in the house of Lord Elrond! He stared down at the beautiful young woman beside him, who he realized was chuckling quietly.

"Lindir…I seem to recall you laughing hysterically the time Melinel and I had a mud pie contest in the kitchen." She grinned at him, her blue eyes piercing him. He swallowed back his emotions allowing her calming presence to warm over him.

"Well…that was different…" he grumbled. Sighing, she took his hand.

"Lindir…please…they are my friends…as are you. Please try to get along it will only be for a short while." He smiled reluctantly, reaching towards her when a voice interrupted.

"Ember, is everything ok?" Kili stood in the hallway with Dwalin behind him. Lindir noticed how Ember's face lit up at the sound of his voice. He pulled his arm from hers and strode away. Ember sighed as she turned to Kili.

"Let's go back to the feast," she said, taking an arm of each dwarf.

"That elf seemed a little grumpy, lassie," Dwalin growled. "Shall I teach him some manners?" Ember burst out laughing.

"Manners? You?" she giggled. Kili and Dwalin both snorted in laughter as they headed back to the banquet hall.

* * *

Later that evening, Ember led Thorin and Balin to the garden conservatory. Thorin glanced at the young beauty beside him. After the feast, she had seemed distracted. They had followed her to their chambers where the Company set about making their beds for the evening. After taking a moment to freshen up in the bath chamber, she had quietly requested that they head to the conservatory, where Lord Elrond had arranged to meet them. Thorin had refused Kili's request to join them, and the lad had sulked until Ember had smiled at him while whispering in his ear. Thorin wondered what she had said that had put such a smile on his face, then decided he was better off not knowing. As they approached the conservatory, she bowed low and gestured for him to enter the hall. Frowning, he strode towards Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Balin patted her hand and followed his king. Ember felt her _vakha_'s eyes on her, but she focused on the flowers that surrounded her. She had always felt so at peace here among the rare plants and flowers of the conservatory. The large chamber opened into a large stone balcony that overlooked the beautiful waterfalls of Rivendell. She was turning over her conversation with Lindir in her mind. She knew he wanted more from her than she was willing to give, he always had. But tonight, he had seemed almost…hostile. Sighing, she turned her mind back to the discussion…who was she kidding, the argument occurring behind her between Gandalf and Thorin.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin said defiantly.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf was quickly losing his patience.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Ember rolled her eyes, her king was giving her a headache.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Thorin regarded the Wizard and Lord Elrond carefully. Finally, Ember spoke up.

"My king…would you allow me to look at the map?" She asked quietly. Thorin looked at her in surprise. He regarded her in silence before nodding.

"Thorin, no!" Balin interjected. Ember shot him a hurt look.

"Master Balin, I will not betray my people. You have my word." Thorin quietly handed the map to Ember. She walked away from the group, her eyes searching for the answer which she had suspected from the beginning of the quest. Finally, she nodded, looking back at Gandalf. "_Cirth Ithil_," she said. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Moon runes," he said, "of course. An easy thing to miss." Thorin's eyes followed the young girl as she studied the map frowning.

"Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," she explained. He approached her, looking into her blue eyes.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked quietly. She shook her head.

"But he can." She gestured to Lord Elrond, then raised her eyebrow in a questioning look. Thorin contemplated her, before nodding his approval. She handed the map to her _vakha_.

"Erebor." Lord Elrond turned to Thorin. "What is your interest in this map?" Thorin began to speak when Gandalf interrupted him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." He winked at Ember, who quickly hid her smile. Lord Elrond lead them to the open area of the conservatory, it faced a side of a cliff, surrounded by waterfalls. A few clouds covered the moon as he led them towards a crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." Elrond turned to Thorin. "It would seem that you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Ember looked up as rays of moonlight hit the table, causing light to flow through the map. Ancient runes became visible, and Ember smiled. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Gandalf nodded thoughtfully.

"The start of the dwarves' New Year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf said turning to Thorin, who frowned.

"This is ill news," he addressed Balin. "Summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us." Balin appeared deep in thought.

"We still have time to find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Ember nodded at Balin, gazing out at the waterfalls.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond's tone made Ember turn to him warily.

"What of it?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Thorin took the map back, before striding from the room.

"_Herunin_, who do you mean?"

"Gandalf is not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth, _Yuula_." Ember frowned, before following Thorin out of the room. Gandalf and Elrond watched her leave.

"She has changed," Elrond murmured. "She sees this quest as hers, rather than before when it was theirs."

"Does that bother you?" Gandalf asked.

"I fear for her. Her power could be of great use to the quest. I only hope that Master Oakenshield will not try to use it…or her, to his advantage. Her training will need to begin immediately." Gandalf nodded his agreement, and the two friends headed back into the homely house.

* * *

Upon returning to the chambers, Ember found the dwarves circled around a fire. It took her a moment to realize that the fire had come from a wooden table that sat in the middle of the living area. She shook her head, thankful it was not one of her vakha's favorites, as she sat down beside Kili, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The mood was quiet and contemplative. Suddenly, Bifur grunted to her in Khuzdul.

"An lieb zongag?" he asked. She blushed, as the others began to encourage her. Kili grinned at her for he had never heard her sing. Finally, she nodded her head in agreement, and the dwarves quieted.

_It's never easy to trust yourself to love. It's never simple, though it seems simple enough._

_So many people, candles in the dark, Unlit in the night until they feel that first spark._

_And there is light, shining clear and true. And there is light, a gift so fresh and so new._

_Two tiny flames join together in the night. Two become one and there is light._

Ember's voice was strong, yet soft and beautiful. She laced her fingers with Kili as she sang, and he gently rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"That was beautiful lass," Bofur said. "I have never heard it before. Is it an elf song?"

"No Bofur," she smiled, "it is my song."

"You write music?" Kili asked in surprise. "Was it written long ago?" She shook her head.

"Would you care to go for a walk, Kili," she murmured quietly. He nodded and they rose together to leave the room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, _nadadith_!" called Fili.

"Do something I would, _duzkakeh_!" Dwalin added as the company roared with laughter. Kili gave them a dirty look as he followed Ember out of the room.

* * *

Far away, in the ruins of an old watchtower, a pair of yellow eyes belonging to Azog stared out into the black night. His pale skin gleamed in the moonlight. A large white warg growled beside him. He turned as he heard his scouts returning. An Orc lieutenant came forward slowly.

"_Khozdayin…Dorguz…zuranimid_." The Black Speech rolled nervously from the mouth of the Orc, as the Pale leader glared at him.

"Kurv vadokanuk?" The Pale Orc asked quietly. "Shakutarbik vandokanuk?" The lieutenant shook his head slowly. "Gothizub nargzab vadokanukul!" He pierces the smaller Orc before him with his left arm, cut off by the Oakenshield filth long ago, now replaced with a metal claw. He tosses the Orc over between the stone pillars, where several wargs proceed to tear him apart. "Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash-zag. Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud!" Azog roared in fury as the rest of the Orcs rode off into the night to fulfill his request.

* * *

Ember led Kili out into the warm night in Rivendell. They stopped in a gazebo that stood beside a large waterfall, the stream cascading gently below them. He sat down on a stone bench, and pulled her towards him. She gazed down into his eyes, no power in them, just hope and love. She gently stroked his cheek, caressing his beard, running her fingers through his hair.

"Your song…" he murmured throatily. "When was it written?" She smiled softly.

"I sang from the heart, Kili," she whispered. "I never knew I was alone in the dark, until you touched me with your light." He smiled up at her, weaving his fingers into her long hair, almost silver in the moonlight. "When I first saw you…"

"Time stood still," he finished. She widened her eyes and he chuckled. "I felt it too, _vol kaon_." He kissed her softly, pulling her gently onto his lap.

"Kili," she whispered. "_Miz azyung, miz torak…miz hrun_." His breath caught and he pulled back, his eyes shining.

"_Hrun_?" He grinned. "I have wanted to call you that all day!" He kissed her more passionately, his tongue teasing hers. Breathless, she pulled back.

"We…probably should speak to Thorin and Lord Elrond before this goes any further." She looked at him oddly as he began to roar with laughter.

"_Vol kaon_…I am pretty sure they already know!" Raising an eyebrow, she punched him playfully in the shoulder. Neither of them saw the dark eyes of Lindir watching them from the shadows. He turned away in anger as the young couple pressed their lips and hearts together again. Ember nibbled on his bottom lip, as Kili moaned in pleasure. "May I braid your hair, vol kaon?" He whispered. She smiled softly, as his fingers gently wove an intricate braid into her blond tresses. Ember had never braided her hair, as most of the Elves preferred to style their hair down and she had wanted to fit in. Kili secured the braid with a silver clasp from his own hair. He stroked her cheek before pressing his lips to hers once more. "Now you are truly mine." She smiled into his kiss before resting her head against his chest. Kili held her close as her breathing became deep and steady. He gathered her into his arms, carrying her back to her room. He gently laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket for warmth. He hesitated, before laying down beside her. Wrapping her in his arms, he sighed happily before closing his eyes.

"_Men lananubukhs men, _Kili_,"_ she murmured dreamily. He kissed her brow gently.

"I love you too," he replied as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Cirth Ithil - moon runes_**

**_vakha - guardian_**

**_herunin - my lord_**

**_An lieb zongag - Will you sing_**

**_nadadith - little brother_**

**_duzkakeh - lover_**

**___Khozdayin…Dorguz…zuranimid - The Dwarves Master, we lost them _**

**___Kurv vadokanuk - (is the) Whore dead_**

**___Shakutarbik vandokanuk - (is the) Dwarf dead_**

**___Gothizub nargzab vadokanukul - My Master wants them dead_**

**___Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash-zag. Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud! - the dwarf scum will show themselves soon enough. Send out word there is a price on their heads!_**

**_______Miz azyung, miz torak…miz hrun - My love, my soul, my One_**

**_____Men lananubukhs men - I love you_**

**_____Okay, reviews needed! I own nothing except Ember...and the song she sang And there is Light, I wrote that. It's a lot longer, but I only put a part in._**

**_____Also...the next chapter should have more to do with her power. Let me know your thoughts!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ember awoke the next morning happy and content. She had never felt so complete, as if all the pieces of her life had fallen into place when she and Kili had declared themselves to each other. She glanced up at him, lying peacefully beside her in sleep. His long black eyelashes dusted his cheeks, and he looked so contented that she hesitated moving. However, certain calls of nature needed to be addressed. She lifted her head slowly, attempting to free herself from him arms, which were wrapped securely about her. He tightened his grip and she froze, not wanting to wake him. She slowly moved again and his grip tightened even harder. Puzzled, she looked back to see his cheeky grin. "You are awake, aren't you?" she said.

"Yes…and where did you think you were going?" He opened those forest eyes, raising an eyebrow. She leaned back down, kissing him softly.

"Well, there will be times we will need to be apart." She retorted.

"Never." He mumbled, inhaling her sweet smell.

"With all due respect, _miz khurdu_, if you don't let me go, this bed might become a little wet." He blushed at her openness, and followed her with his eyes as she entered the bath chamber. She still wore her dress from the previous evening, and with his braid in her hair, she was a vision of loveliness. A sharp knock on the door caused him to groan. Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin would want to start training again today, and while he understood the importance, he simply wanted to spend his time wrapped up with Ember. The knock came again, longer and sharper. Kili rose from the bed and opened the door. He saw with surprise that it was Lindir, and he did not look impressed to find Kili in Ember's room.

"Where is she?" the elf asked quietly, barely controlled menace in his voice.

"Hiding." Kili cheekily replied. "We were just playing a little game of hide and…" Kili stopped as the Elf growled, approaching him threateningly.

"Do not toy with me, Dwarf," Lindir growled. "What have you done with her?" Kili glared back, stepping into a fighting stance, when a voice stopped them both.

"Lindir! What are you doing here?" Ember stood in the bath chamber doorway, a look of rage on her face. Kili turned to see the elf looking almost embarrassed by his behavior.

"I apologize, my Lady, I was simply asked to inform you that your _vakha_ and _Mithrandir_ are awaiting you in the arena for training. I did not realize you had…company." He bowed politely, shot a look of pure anger at Kili, then turned abruptly and left the room. Kili closed the door softly, as Ember sighed.

"He wants to kill me, doesn't he?" Kili asked with a grin. Ember rolled her eyes.

"It probably has something to do with you being in my room first thing in the morning." She smiled as she approached him.

"He had better get used to it," Kili whispered as he brushed his lips against hers.

"As much as I would like to continue our conversation," she murmured into his ear, "I need to get changed." Kili smiled wickedly at the thought and she laughingly pushed him away, opening the door. "I will see you in the arena. I will make sure food is brought there." His stomach rumbled at the thought. She smiled, and kissed him tenderly, before closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

When Ember entered the large open elven arena, the Company had just sat down to a large breakfast that had been prepared for them. She smiled happily at her dwarves, and then giggled as they all saw the intricate braid in her hair. Their heads swiveled from her, to Kili, to Thorin, to Elrond, then back to her. All of a sudden, there was a great cheer. Dwalin scooped her up in a bear hug, followed quickly by Bofur, and Fili. Bifur stroked Ember's hair in a fatherly fashion, before touching his forehead to hers. She took her seat beside her _hrun_, placing a light kiss on his cheek. The others teased Kili, who was now a bright shade of red. His uncle grinned at him fondly, before turning to Lord Elrond, who smiled at him. Though neither was terribly over fond of each other, they loved their kin and were overjoyed to see their happiness. They dipped their heads in silent acknowledgement to each other as they turned back to the meal before them.

"Well, lassie, it's about time someone tamed young Kili," Dwalin teased. "I reckon ye didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well Dwalin, let's just say that I slept a lot better since I didn't have to hear you snoring!" She shot back. He laughed heartily, as Gandalf approached the table.

"When everyone is finished, we are ready to begin, _Yuula,_" he said with a smile. She nodded and they quickly finished the meal before them. It was going to be a long hard day. As they rose, Kili kissed her quickly, touching his forehead to hers.

"Have fun, _vol kaon_," he grinned.

"And you_, miz hrun_," she smiled back. With that, he trotted off to the far end of the arena where the other dwarves were gathering. She turned to see her two protectors studying her intently.

"_A'mael harma_, Gandalf and I feel that it is best if I work with your abilities that stem from your human line, while he will assist you with your Firestone power."

"As I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor, it will be my honor to teach you how to call upon your power, how to wield it, and how to ensure that it does not consume you." Gandalf smirked as Ember choked on her water.

"Consume me?" she asked warily.

"Indeed. Fire consumes everything, so a wielder of fire must know how to control it and prevent it from consuming themselves. That is why you always feel so thirsty after you have inadvertently used it. If you are ready, let us begin."

Several hours later, Ember was exhausted from effort and had very little results. While her skills with Lord Elrond seemed to grow stronger, she had very little success with Gandalf. The power inside her was pulsing with energy, but whenever she tried to force that energy away from her, she would cry out, and nearly faint. She finally sat on the ground in frustration, watching the dwarves exercise their fighting skills. Currently, Kili and Dwalin were sparring. The battle was intense, both dwarves grunting with the exertion. Kili's eyes flicked to hers and she smiled. Suddenly, Kili hissed as Dwalin's sword smacked his arm.

"Watch it Dwalin!" Kili yelled in anger.

"Focus on the battle boy, and not your princess!" Dwalin growled back. But Ember barely heard their exchange. When Kili had hissed, she felt a surge in power, and before she could stop herself, a small burst of flame flew from her fingertips, heading for Dwalin. He yelped as the flame burst against his backside. Everyone in the arena stared at Ember in shock. "Lass? Did you just set my pants on fire?" he asked confused. There was silence, then Ember managed a weak nod. The Company roared with laughter as Gandalf approached Ember with a tall glass.

"What did you feel? Focus on your power. How did you manage to wield it?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, taking a long drink of water. "I accidentally distracted Kili, Dwalin struck him, and then it just….surged. I couldn't control it." She glanced over at Dwalin who was now chuckling along with the rest of the Company. "Sorry about your pants, Dwalin." He shook his finger at her in mock consternation.

"You do realize this means war?" He growled.

"Bring it on, oh fierce warrior," she mocked cheekily. Gandalf watched their exchange in deep thought. As Ember went for her daggers to spar with Dwalin, he had an idea form. It would be dangerous, but he had a feeling that it was the only way for him to understand how her power worked. He motioned to Fili, Kili and Bilbo, whispering to them for a moment. They nodded, grinning wildly, though Bilbo was a little hesitant. If this worked, it would be of great help to the Company. If it didn't…well, Thorin might kill them.

Ember flowed through the warrior dance with Dwalin. After exercising nothing but her mind all morning, it felt wonderful to exercise her muscles. She was stiff from where the Warg had gouged her, but her motions were still fluid. Dwalin was more of a brawler, going for heavy, strong blows that she avoided with ease. A harsh shout caused her to pause, and she turned to see Kili sparring with Bilbo. Bilbo was holding his own against the dwarf, when she saw Fili creep up behind the hobbit, preparing to strike him. She felt a surge of power flow up from inside and sparks flew towards Fili, who yelped as they seared his pants. Again, they all turned to her. She raised her daggers as Dwalin came up behind her, she dropped to her heels, spun around, the dagger stopping mere inches from his exposed stomach. The match was over. She rose in silence, knowing everyone was staring at her. Gandalf chuckled. "I have it!" He laughed. "You wield your power when those you care for are in danger…or perceived danger!"

"You mean…that was a stunt?" she asked, looking at the dwarf brothers and Bilbo, who were looking a little ashamed.

"Yes, my dear," Gandalf replied, handing her some water. She shoved the glass from his hand, where it shattered on the floor.

"We are done practicing for today." She stared at him coldly, before racing out of the arena. Kili made to follow her, but a look from Thorin made him suddenly become interested in his boots. Bifur grunted in Khudzul, and Thorin agreed.

"That was a dirty trick, Gandalf. She could have hurt Bilbo…and my foolish nephews." Thorin stood in anger, glaring at his boys.

"Master Thorin, I needed to be sure. If that is the only time that she can control her power, then it will be of great use to the Company, for she will be able to protect you in times of peril."

"But if she can't control it, how can we trust that she will be able to do so?"

"All it will take is a little practice, Thorin." The dwarf glanced around at the rest of the Company. He did not appreciate the Wizard tricking the girl as he had. He felt that more practice would only lead to more situations that were beyond his control, not to mention Ember's. He watched as a lone elf exited the arena, following Ember. Eyeing Kili, he made a decision.

"No more practice. We are leaving in the morning."

* * *

After racing back to her chambers, Ember tossed off her fighting tunic and trousers in anger, before slipping into a hot bath. She was furious. No one knew better than Gandalf how unpredictable her power was, or how strong. What if she had missed? What if she had hurt Fili? Or the others, for that matter? And what had Kili been thinking, agreeing to such a stunt? She growled in frustration. The love of her life would be lucky she didn't kill him if he ever pulled a stunt like that again. Plus, now she was so thirsty! She hadn't stopped to take a drink and she felt as if her mouth was parched. There was a loud knock at her door, and she groaned. It was probably her insufferable dwarf. Sighing, she slipped from the bath, pulling a silken robe around her. She opened the door, and was surprised to find it was not the person she was expecting. "Lindir?"

"I saw what happened, my Lady. I wanted to know if you were…" he trailed off, his eyes taking in her damp skin, and the soft robe that clung to her. He suddenly pushed himself into the room, slamming the door. Ember was stunned.

"Lindir, what are you doing?" His dark eyes glared at her, with what she realized was a burning longing. Lust. She backed up slowly. "Please, Lindir, you are my friend!"

"Friend? Friend?! You know I have been more to you than that! My feelings have been trapped for too long!" he cried menacingly as he approached her. She knew that Lindir had fancied her. He had been one of the few elves who knew of her dwarven heritage and had not shunned her. She darted towards the bath chamber, but he grabbed her arms, pressing his body to hers as he forced her up against the wall. For the first time, she realized he was out of control. A wave of terror swept over her. She turned her eyes towards him.

"Lindir, release me," she whispered with authority. He stared into her eyes, feeling a strong wave of calmness come towards him. Without warning, he struck her cheek. She cried out in shock, her eyes filled with tears of pain and betrayal.

"Not this time, _ai kurunin_. You have refused me long enough!" He tried to kiss her as she screamed. He ran a hand down her gown, squeezing her breast harshly. She screeched in pain, when suddenly rough hands pulled him off of her. Dwalin yanked the elf away from Ember, tossing him to the far wall as Kili struggled against Thorin's strong grip. Ember sank to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lindir raised his head, his eyes glazed. He began to rise but Dwalin towered over him, his axe raised and he sat back in defeat.

"Let me go!" Kili snarled with murder in his eyes, struggling against Thorin.

"No, _mi makk_, tend to Ember," Thorin growled. Kili turned to the small figure weeping on the floor. His anger turned to pain as he rushed to gather her into his arms.

"_Vol kaon_," he asked gently, "are you alright?" He stroked her hair, as she sobbed into his chest. Elrond, who had watched the scene unfold in silent rage, strode over to Lindir, who now sat with his head in his hands.

"Lindir…" Elrond spoke with such a cold black menace to his voice that even Thorin looked at him in disbelief. "_Gi fuion_! _Ci ben-ind?_" He reached for the elf, who cowered in fear. "_Edledhio uin ndôr nîn!"_

"No _Herunin, _it was not his fault." Ember spoke softly. Every head in the room turned to her in stunned disbelief. "I have tried to avoid Lindir's feelings for me in the past. I must have used my power to calm him to often, lock his feelings away…although I did not consciously know I was doing so." She rose to her feet, Kili wrapping his arm about her waist. "With my being gone, then injured, then in…in someone else's arms, his feelings erupted." She looked at her friend, once so loyal to her, now staring at her in silence. "We don't truly know how my power affects others…" she trailed off with a sob. Kili rubbed her back gently; he could feel the overwhelming guilt that she foolishly carried. Elrond studied her for a moment, before nodding silently.

"Lindir will be taken to his room and remain there under guard. I will decide in the morning what a suitable punishment will be." Lindir stood carefully as two guards approached him. Though his eyes showed complete remorse, there were no words he could speak. For whether it is Dwarf or Elf, a crime against a woman such as he had attempted was unforgivable to either race. Dwalin turned to Lord Elrond as the elf was led away.

"You should have let me finish him," he growled. Lord Elrond smiled at the protective dwarf.

"I may have to consider that option, Master Dwarf," Elrond replied wryly. He looked at Ember and opened his arms. She moved towards him as he enveloped her in a loving embrace. "_Boe gi nestad, a'mael harma_?" he whispered quietly. She shook her head, holding him tight. He kissed the top of her head, before releasing her gently. "Come," he said, "Let us put our minds to other things for the time being. Allow Ember and I to take you on a tour throughout Rivendell." Thorin glanced at Kili and Dwalin, before nodding in agreement.

"_Herunin_, may we have a moment?" Ember murmured softly, gesturing to her dwarves. He smiled at her request, stroked her cheek lovingly before he turned and strode away.

"I will meet you by the fountains," he called over his shoulder. She turned to her friends, the agony, the fear, and the gratitude washing over her face. Without a word, Dwalin, Kili and Thorin wrapped their arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**_miz khurdu - my heart_**

**_vakha - guardian_**

**_a'mael harma - beloved treasure_**

**_miz hrun - my One_**

**_vol kaon - blue eyes_**

**___ai kurunin -_my little witch**

**_mi makk - my son_**

**___Gi fuion_! - I am disgusted with you**

**___Ci ben-ind - are you insane?_**

**_____Edledhio uin ndôr nîn! -I banish you from my land!_**

**_____Herunin - my lord_**

**_______Boe gi nestad a'mael harma - Do you need to be healed, beloved treasure_**

**_______OK..so I need some reviews...thoughts. For all Lindir lovers, I apologize for being mean, but there is a purpose behind this. The way her power affects someone whom she has used it on over a long time...what happens to those emotions...and where do they all go from here. I own nothing but Ember. Hope that my translations are correct_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ember lay on a bedroll sleeping soundly between the rolls of Kili and Fili. The dwarves had refused to let her out of their site after the incident with Lindir, and she heartily agreed to sleep in their quarters. She had barely spoken as Lord Elrond had led her and the other dwarves on a tour of Rivendell. For the first time, Rivendell had been a place of danger to her, and her hand had been laced with Kili's throughout the tour. Although the dwarves had appreciated the beauty of the architecture, they still felt nothing would surpass the comfort and beauty of Erebor once it was restored to its former glory. Once they had returned to the large chamber she had quickly fallen asleep. Kili brushed her cheel lightly then joined the others at a fire made from the Elven furniture. He smiled grimly at the destroyed chest of drawers. A little revenge was sweet.

Thorin had quietly informed the other dwarves as to what had transpired. The shock and anger over the incident was wholly felt by them all. Dwarven women were few, and they are treasured more than the very gold and jewels of all the mountains. To think that someone would attempt to harm their beloved Ember in such a way infuriated them all. Bifur swore angrily in Khuzdul, Bofur had added an extra blanket to Ember's sleeping form, while Fili had touched his forehead with Kili in support. Gandalf sat with them all, looking worried.

"I still don't understand why the lass didn't just scorch the pants of that _barathaz dekhel_," Dwalin muttered.

"I don't know that she could, Master Dwalin," Gandalf answered quietly. "As we all saw earlier today, it appears that her powers of fire are accessed only when she fears for the safety of those she cares for. Those she feels she needs to protect. What concerns me…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

"She cared more for the elf than her own protection," Kili said quietly, glancing at her tenderly. "She didn't want to hurt him, no matter what he did to her." Gandalf nodded. "She told me that she tried to use her powers of persuasion, but he...slapped her and she lost focus." Kili's anger rose again at the thought that Ember had been struck. He bit his cheek at the thought of her guilt. "She said that she had used her powers on him so often…that there was no way to know what that would do to a person. She...she felt guilty." The other dwarves rumbled with dismay over this. No matter how the Elf had been manipulated, he should never have touched their lass. To think she felt guilt over this was almost to much for them to bear.

"If she is unable to wield these powers to protect herself, what good will she be on our journey us?" Thorin grumbled. He had been deeply troubled by the scene he had witnessed today. Kili looked at him sharply. He would not be separated from Ember and he had made that clear to his uncle.

"I think her power and loyalty will be of great use on this journey, Thorin." Gandalf replied. "You can be comforted knowing that she will protect you at all costs, and I don't think I even need to point out that you will do the same for her." Thorin studied the wizard, before nodding.

"Very well, Gandalf, we will do this your way."

A knock on the chamber door startled them, and they all looked up warily as Lord Elrond entered the room. He raised his eyebrow at the burning fire of furniture as turned his eyes to the sleeping girl in the corner. He softened his gaze before he approached Gandalf. "Gandalf, I must ask that you accompany me." The wizard looked at his friend solemnly.

"He has arrived then?" Gandalf asked. Lord Elrond nodded as Gandalf took his leave of the dwarves.

"Who has arrived, Gandalf?" Thorin asked.

"The leader of my order. Saruman the White." Gandalf stared intently at the dwarf king, who nodded his head as if a silent exchange had occurred between them. As the Elf and the Wizard left the room, Thorin turned to the others.

"We will leave before dawn. Gandalf will meet us in the Misty Mountains." The others were confused, but quickly doused the fire heading to their bedrolls. Kili pulled a sleeping Ember into his arms gently, her head resting on his chest, her fingers reaching up to close on a lock of his hair. He met the eyes of his brother lying on his own bedroll on the other side of her. Neither had liked what Gandalf had said about her ability. Kili was filled with worry. The thought that Ember couldn't use her power to protect herself frightened him. It was worse knowing that she might put herself in harm's way to protect him. Fili's blue eyes burned with determination.

"I will protect her with my life, _nadadith_," Fili whispered. "With us on either side of her, she will be safe." Kili smiled warmly at his brother, kissed the top of Ember's head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, in a chamber far from the sleeping Dwarves, a meeting of great importance was taking place.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I." Gandalf grumbled to Lord Elrond, who had insisted the Wizard take a few moments of rest before the meeting.

"It is not me you must answer to_, Mithrandir_." Elrond replied grimly. Gandalf turned to see a beautiful Elf woman standing in the moonlight. Her blond hair cascaded down her slim figure.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf bowed.

"_Mithrandir_," she replied with a small smile.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf seemed a little taken aback.

"He didn't," a deep voice spoke. "I did." The voice belonged to the Wizard seated before him. Dressed in white robes, with long silver hair and his dark eyes burning at Gandalf, was Saruman. "You've been busy of late, my friend. Tell me, Gandalf...did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed?" Gandalf asked in surprise. "No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel spoke.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy...a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf replied.

"What enemy?" Saruman sneered. "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength. Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace...a hard-won, watchful peace.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" Gandalf retorted. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road…"

"Hardly a prelude to war. Always you must meddle…looking for trouble where none exists!" Saruman's eyes flashed.

"Let him speak," Galadriel's clear voice eased the growing tension. Gandalf looked at her thankfully before he continued.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say..."

"Well? Don't stop now." Saruman said sarcastically. "Tell us what the woodsmen say."

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf said uneasily. The council looked at each other in disbelief.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman's protests seemed almost too prepared.

"And so I thought too. But Radagast has seen..."

"Radagast?" Saruman said grumpily. "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow."

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." Gandalf admitted.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods..." Saruman's voice continued while Galadriel's' spoke to Gandalf in his mind.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast," her voice said quietly. "He found it in Dol Guldur."

"Yes." Gandalf replied in his mind.

"Show me." Galadriel asked.

"...Listen to me. I would think I was talking to myself for all the attention that he paid. By all means...What is that?" Saruman had caught Gandalf daydreaming.

"A relic of Mordor."

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond drew back in disgust.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar," Galadriel spoke aloud. "And buried with him. When Angmar fell...the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed...and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him...in a tomb so dark...it would never come to light."

"This is not possible," Elrond spoke up. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman said.

"I have none," Gandalf admitted.

"Because there is none!" Saruman shot back. "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself "The Necromancer" has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish Company however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes…" Saruman continued on as Galadriel turned her eyes back to Gandalf.

"They are leaving," her voice whispered in his mind.

"Yes." He agreed silently.

"You knew," her voice smiled as he winked at her cheekily.

* * *

Ember and the company's supplies had been refurbished by the Elves in the night, and they quickly and quietly slipped from the valley of Imladris. Bilbo stopped to take in one last look at the beautiful valley that had been seemed so much like his own Shire. Ember stopped, reaching for his hand. "I wonder," he mused, "if I will ever see this place again." She smiled at him, she knew how it felt to leave Rivendell.

"My dear Bilbo, I know you will. I will bring you to visit again one day myself." He grinned up at her, squeezing her hand in thanks.

"Master Baggins, Ember, I suggest you keep up. We are about to step over the Edge of the Wilds. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." Ember rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at Thorin and Bilbo chuckled. They paced themselves with Kili, who winked at his beloved.

"Truthfully, I probably know this area better than Balin," she whispered to Bilbo.

"Then why aren't you leading us?" Bilbo whispered back.

"Because then I won't be blamed by Thorin if we get lost!" Kili and Bilbo laughed as the morning sun shone down, and the Company disappeared into the wilds.

* * *

Gandalf stared thoughtfully out into the gardens of Rivendell, with Lady Galadriel at his side. She smiled at her friend. "You will follow them?" she asked.

"Yes." There was no doubt he would follow the Company. His worry for Ember, along with Bilbo and the others washed over him.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day, it grows in strength. You must be careful." Gandalf nodded in agreement, as she continued. "_Yuula's_ power has awakened. I fear this shadowed presence will seek to use her as a weapon. She must be protected from all harm."

"My Lady, I will not allow harm to come to her. She is as much a daughter to me as Lord Elrond. But I fear she will choose to sacrifice herself, and the thought of losing her is too great to bear." His eyes closed with pain, and he shuddered at his dark thoughts. "Perhaps that is why I chose Bilbo Baggins. I have found that it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Because I am afraid, and he gives me courage." Galadriel took his old, weary hands in hers. He looked into her eyes, so blue and fair.

"Do not be afraid, _Mithrandir_. You are not alone. And neither is Ember." Her voice whispered in his mind. "_Ae boe I le eliathon, im tulithon."_ Gandalf bowed his head. When he looked up, he found that she had disappeared. Gandalf smiled softly, his mind and heart comforted for now.

* * *

**_Ae boe I le eliathon, im tulithon - If you should ever need my help, I will come._**

**___nadadith - little brother_**

**_____barathaz dekhel - bloody elf_**

**_____Kind of a filler chapter, but it is important for the future. Next up...the Stone Giants...and GOBLIN TOWN! So excited! I OWN nothing but Ember. Please rate and review! There will be come more adult scenes coming...love and stuff heh heh!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For days the Company forged ahead towards the mountains, as the terrain around them grew more and more rocky. The air grew cooler the closer they approached the mountains, and nights were spent huddled close to the fire. They were nights full of laughter and fun, for the companionship between them had only grown stronger since Rivendell. Even Thorin was known to chuckle softly at the friendly banter between Ember and Dwalin. Although several of her friends tried to coax her, Ember refused to practice using her fire power. She refused to speak about what had happened in Rivendell, and it was only this subject which would cause her to leave the campfire and lay on her bedroll early. Ember slept between Fili and Kili, wrapped in the arms of her One, her fingers curling around a lock of his hair. Her nightmares had become a thing of the past since they had started sleeping this way. The others made sure that Ember and Kili would take watches together, ensuring a good night's rest for everyone. Indeed, the Company looked after each other like a family. Only Bilbo seemed to stay on the outside looking in, Ember's efforts to include him notwithstanding. Bilbo seemed to have withdrawn a little since Rivendell, and Thorin's continual barbs at any of his perceived failings or delays bothered the Hobbit deeply. Ember's temper at these times flared and she would soothe Bilbo's hurt feelings, with a harsh glare sent towards Thorin, who would cringe, but not back down. He still felt the little Hobbit should have never have come on this journey. Ember knew all Bilbo would have to do is show him what she already knew; that Bilbo was brave, and loyal, and a good friend.

The day had turned to a freezing rain, and the cold chilled them all to the bone. They had reached the Misty Mountains the day before and they were high up on the mountain pass. The trail was narrow and dangerous, with a sharp cliff on their left and a sheer drop on the right. The slippery terrain had them all on edge and the icy wind whipped their faces raw. Lightening flashed across the sky, and Thorin yelled out a warning. "WATCH OUT!" A massive boulder was hurtling towards them through the air. It hit the mountainside above them, causing a small avalanche of rocks to fall all around them. Kili pressed Ember against the side of the cliff, and she met his eyes worriedly.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin yelled. A stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain, ripping a massive boulder from its top.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur cried out.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin shouted. He turned to his Company as the very ground beneath them began to shake.

"What's happening?" Kili yelled. The Stone Giant threw its boulder fair in the air as another giant appeared behind the Company. The boulder hit the second giant, and the rocks beneath them gave way. The ground between the Company split into a wide chasm. Ember screamed in terror as Kili was torn from her, the chasm separating the group.

"Kili!" Fili shouted desperately, reaching for his brother. "Kili, Grab my hand!" The stone giants began pummeling each other with their fists, the Company struggling to hold on as they were flung around. Ember squeezed Bilbo's hand tightly. She wouldn't let go of him. A third giant rose into the air, throwing a boulder at the others. One of the giants fell to the ground with a gigantic rumble, the vibrations cascading down towards Ember. She was thrown forward by hands as a large stone grazed her scalp. Then there was silence.

Kili watched as his brother and his One were pummeled by the avalanche. "EMBER! FILI!" He screamed.

"NO!" yelled Thorin, rushing towards them as the space between the chasm filled with stones. The Company raced across to the spot where they had last seen their friends, certain they have been crushed.

"We're all right!" Balin called. "We're alive." Kili leapt towards Fili, grasping his brother tightly. Fili pulled back in a daze, he had covered Ember with his body. Kili knelt down, cupping Ember's face in his hand. Blood trickled from a slight gash near her hairline, and though she was dizzy, she smiled faintly at him. He crushed her to his body, then Ember cried out. She realized her hand was empty.

"Where's Bilbo?" she gasped. The others called out, as Ori looked over the edge of the cliff.

"There!" Ori yelled. Bilbo hung on the edge of the cliff by just his fingertips. Ember threw herself forward, grasping his arm. Kili held her waist tightly, trying to pull them back up.

"BILBO! Look at me!" Ember yelled desperately. The hobbit searched her eyes, his terror receding as she struggled to pull him towards her. Suddenly, Thorin swung down on the ledge near Bilbo and boosted him to safety. He glanced at Ember, nearly losing his own grip before Dwalin hauled him back up. They all lay panting in the cold rain.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us!" Thorin glared at the Hobbit who hung his head sadly. Ember rose in anger, her eyes blazing at Thorin. She made to move towards him when Kili grasped her arm.

"Now is not the time to argue, we need shelter, _vol kaon_," he said quietly.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called for his loyal friend, as he spotted a cave nearby. Dwalin entered, his blade drawn, but the cave was empty.

"It looks safe enough," he called to Thorin.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Dwalin quickly lit a small lantern as he searched the cave.

"There's nothing here," he called. Thorin motioned to the others and they flooded into the cave.

"No, no fires, not in this place," Thorin growled, as Gloin dropped a bundle of wood to the floor. "Get some sleep, we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin looked at Thorin questioningly.

"Plans change, Balin. Bofur, take the first watch."

* * *

Hours later, the only sound that could be heard was the shivering of the dwarves. With no fire to warm them, and their clothes still icy cold from the storm, the Company was miserable. Kili looked at Ember, who sat beside the shivering Bilbo. Oin had determined her small wound did not need stitches, but he could tell it hurt her nonetheless. If only she would use her powers…but he would not ask her to do so. He knew she had to face her fear of using her power on her own.

Ember looked around the dim cave, her dwarves and Bilbo could freeze if she didn't do something. But Thorin had said no fires. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She hesitated for a moment. What if she lost control? But the shivering of the small Hobbit beside her strengthened her resolve. She could do this. "Kili," she murmured. He slid closer, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked at her One, felt his love flow through her, then pushed with her mind. He gasped as a warmth flooded from her hand into his, feeling heat spread throughout his body. He looked at her in wonder. She took Bilbo's hand, and he immediately groaned in relief as he felt the heat. "Take Fili's hand," Ember said to Kili. Grabbing his brother, Kili smiled as he felt the heat flow towards Fili. Soon every member of the Company joined together, even Thorin, his eyes watching Ember intently. Ember began to pant, the effort overwhelming her as she settled back breathlessly. Kili saw the strain in her eyes as she struggled to contain her power. He rested his brother's hand on his knee, reached for a water skein, before tilting it to her mouth to drink. She greedily drank before whispering her thanks, the water restoring her strength.

"How long can she do this?" Bofur whispered to Dwalin. They both watched their lass in awe.

"I think as long as we are all touching in some way, she will keep it up until she feels we are warm enough," Dwalin muttered. He hated putting strain on Ember, but he had to admit that the warmth he felt was comforting and relaxing. Soon, the dwarves slowly drifted off to sleep. Seeing that their clothes appeared to be dry, and they seemed warm in their bedrolls, Ember slowly closed her eyes, resting her head on Kili.

The only person who finally felt the heat leave his hand as she fell asleep was Bilbo. Bofur had moved away to the front of the cave on watch earlier, and Bilbo saw he was quietly puffing on his pipe. Bilbo turned to Ember, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his things. He grabbed his walking stick, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves. He quietly approached Bofur.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bofur whispered in confusion.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo replied.

"No, no you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us," Bofur said pleadingly.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right." Bilbo glanced over at Thorin's back, not realizing the dwarf king was awake, feeling a little sorry at how he had spoken to the Hobbit. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bofur looked at him sadly.

"You're homesick, I understand that," he said.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do- you're dwarves. You're used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bofur looked at him in shock, and Bilbo realized what he had said. "I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No, you're right," Bofur muttered sadly. "We don't belong anywhere."

"Bilbo?" Ember murmured, her eyes seeking him in the dark. She saw him standing by Bofur. Bilbo groaned quietly; he had not wanted her to know he was leaving. Truth be known, she was probably the only one who could convince him to stay. She raised her head towards him, seeing a faint glow.

"What's that?" Bofur asked, seeing a blue light from Bilbo's side. He pulled out the small Elvish sword Gandalf had given him from the troll hoard. Suddenly, strange noises like machines began roaring and Thorin realized he could see cracks beginning to form in the floor of the cave.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He yelled as the floor of the cave tilted beneath them. The entire Company fell down a long chute, sliding through a massive tunnel before landing in a giant wooden cage. Kili rose quickly, pulling Ember to him. Her eyes widened in fear as a swarm of goblins rushed towards them. The dwarves kicked and yelled, but they were no match for the sheer number of creatures that overpowered them. Kili thrust Ember between himself and Dwalin as they were herded out of the cage. Bilbo ducked down, and amazingly the goblins failed to notice him. He quietly began to follow the group being led away, drawing his sword. Suddenly one goblin jumped out in front of him, rushing at him. Bilbo swung with all his might, before losing his balance. The goblin leapt towards him and they both fell over the edge of the platform, falling into the darkness below.

* * *

The dwarves were hustled through a maze of tunnels and wooden bridges before entering a giant platform with a large throne at the end. Ember gasped in shock at the sight of the monster sitting upon the throne. He was much larger than any other goblin, and uglier, if that were possible. His face was covered in boils and warts, while a massive lump of swinging flesh served as his chin. He smirked in anticipation as they approached. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" His voice grated harshly on their ears.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," a goblin replied.

"Dwarves?" The king replied.

"We found them on the front porch!"

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!" Ember leaned back into Kili as the goblins approached. Their weapons were tossed into a giant pile. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown to the floor and crushed. Nori had several Elvish antiques from Rivendell and she raised her eyebrow at him, when Thorin growled in anger. The key to Erebor had been stripped from his neck and tossed into the pile. Goblin claws grabbed at her, and she yelped in pain as they pinched her flesh. The Goblin King sat back down. "What are you doing in these parts? SPEAK!" The dwarves were silent, unwilling to betray their mission or each other. "Well," the king sneered, "if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" He pointed his finger at Ori, when one of his goblins spoke up.

"There is a female, your Evilness!" The Goblin King turned in interest.

"A female?" he smiled evilly. "Bring her to me!" Ember shrank back into Kili as Dwalin punched the nearest goblin. A knife to his throat stopped his protective attempts.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, do nothing!" she cried to her dwarves as the goblins pulled her forward. Kili looked at her in anguish, Thorin holding him back. The dwarves could only stand in horror as their beloved lass was thrown violently to the ground in front on the massive goblin.

"This will be fun," He smiled nastily, "Oh yes. This will be fun."

* * *

**_Oohhh...I love suspense! Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow! Hope you love it!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ember's legs shook as goblins on either side of her forced her to her feet before the Goblin King. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the foul smell of his breath as the King peered at her. "What are you doing here, girl? Did these nasty dwarves kidnap you?" She refused to answer him, keeping her eyes down. A single finger lifted her chin then her face whipped to the side as he struck her. The dwarves protested loudly, and the King grinned. "Maybe they asked you to keep their beds warm throughout their journey?" Kili growled with rage, and the King chuckled. "Appears you have kept at least one of them busy at night!" He struck her face again, laughing. Suddenly, Ember felt her power surge and she lifted her eyes to him. The King gasped as the full force of her eyes pierced his own.

"Release me," she demanded quietly. The king seemed confused.

"Release you…" he muttered uncertainly. She struggled against the goblins holding her arms.

"Release US!" she ordered, pulling on her powers of persuasion. The King seemed dazed, and was about to speak, when one of the goblins holding her yelped in pain.

"Her skin! It BURNS!" It squealed. It smacked Ember's skull from behind and her eyes were ripped away from the King. He shook his head, before glaring down at her. Ember tried to focus, but her head was swimming.

"You like fire, do you?" He growled. "Let me show you how much we like fire!" She was dragged to a large stone, forced to her knees and pressed face down, her arms yanked to either side. The King raked his long claw down her back, tearing open her shirt and corset, exposing her the pale skin of her back. The dwarves started struggling, Kili roaring in rage, but Ember whipped her head towards them, and they stopped as her eyes held theirs.

"Do nothing," she commanded. She kept her gaze on the dwarves, not allowing any one them to break free, as a large goblin approached with a long black brand in his hand. The tip of the brand glowed red hot, and she struggled to maintain her control over her dwarves. Their fear for her was nearly overpowering, Kili was fighting her most of all, struggling to be free of her gaze. But she couldn't let them risk the mission just for her. The brand was handed to the Goblin King.

"One last chance! Tell me your business here, or she will taste my fire!" The silence from the dwarves angered the King, and he furiously pressed the hot brand to the tender flesh of her low back. A soul wrenching scream ripped from Ember, her eyes closing in agony, the smell of her burning flesh wafting in the air.

"Stop!" Thorin demanded, stepping forward, free of Ember's gaze.

"Thorin, no," Ember murmured, too weak to influence him. She could hear the others restraining Kili, heard him screaming her name as she dropped her head onto the cold stone.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Goblin King bowed mockingly at Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." He laughed at his own joke. Ember's eyes flashed in anger.

"He's more of a king than you can ever be, _leib valaz maak al an barathaz rukhsitaz haak_!" The king roared at her insult, ripping her away from the stone. He kicked her harshly in the ribs, blood spurting from her mouth, before tossing her towards the discarded pile of weapons.

"Ember!" Kili cried, struggling wildly against Dwalin.

"Enough of this!" The king roared. He glared down at Thorin. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head…and hers." He gestured towards Ember's motionless body. "Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin looked at the Goblin in disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said.

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The king laughed. "Maybe we will use her to test that theory!" He turned to a small goblin. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." Thorin's eyes widened, glancing back at his Company. The confusion was apparent on their faces as well. They all knew why Azog would want Thorin….but why would he want Ember?

* * *

The sounds of harsh singing brought Ember slowly back to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the pile of weapons and trinkets in front of her. Her eyes shifted, seeing before her the key to Erebor. She slowly moved her hand towards it, pain rippling through her body. Her fingers lightly grasped the key, pulling it back to her body and easing it into a deep leg pocket. The effort had cost her, and she slipped back into the darkness. No one had noticed her movement, all eyes were one the massive instruments of torture that the goblins were bringing towards their King, who was dancing and singing loudly.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!

You'll be beaten and battered from the racks you'll be hung.

You will lie down here and never be found,

Down in the deep of Goblin TOWN!"

He finished with a loud roar, as his minions cheered his anthem. "Has that female awoken yet?" The king asked, grunting in anticipation. A goblin approached Ember, but was distracted by a weapon lying near her. He picked up the sword, sliding it from his sheath. Gasping in horror, he threw the sword down in front of the king. "I know that sword!" The king screeched in fear. "It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! CUT OF HIS HEAD!" Goblins grabbed Thorin tightly, holding him down. One pulled out a curved knife, preparing to behead him. Suddenly, a massive explosion of bright light broke through the darkness, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torture machines. The blast knocked everyone to the ground, even the Goblin King. Thorin rolled away from his captors. Everyone stared up at as a figure came into view.

"Take up arms!" Gandalf yelled. "Fight! FIGHT!" The dwarves quickly scrambled to their feet, punching and kicking the goblins around them. Dwalin reached the pile of weapons first, tossing several to their owners. Bofur raced to Ember, gently reaching for the front of her shirt and tying it around her neck, covering her chest. He noticed Oin's ear trumpet and grabbed it, before he scooped Ember up in his arms. Kili reached for her but Bofur shook his head.

"You're a better fighter than I, lad. We need your sword! Go!" Bofur cried. Kili nodded at him, trusting him with his One.

"Follow me! Quick! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, racing along a walkway leading away from the throne room. Dwalin pulled out his axes, slicing at the goblins racing towards them. The Company raced through the tunnels, soon approaching a bridge leading out of the cavern. As they tried to cross the bridge, the Goblin King suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge, pulling himself up in front of the Company.

"You thought you could escape me?" The king sneered in disgust. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf looked at the others, before leaping forward and striking the king in the eye with his staff. The king grabbed his face in pain, as Gandalf stepped forward, slicing into the great belly before him. The king looked stunned down at his belly.

"That'll do it." Gandalf swung his great sword at the King's neck, and he fell down dead. The dead weight caused the bridge to start shaking. Bofur clung tightly to Ember, as the bridge began to slide down the wall of the cavern, demolishing everything in its path. As it neared the base of the cavern, the bridge finally broke apart, and the dwarves landed in a pile of broken wood and timber. The jolt brought Ember back to consciousness, and she thrashed in startled fear, backing away from Bofur, who was still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said. He spoke too soon as the dead corpse of the Goblin King plummeted onto them, squishing them.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin growled. Kili reached for Ember, and she curled into his embrace. He looked up and saw thousands of Goblins racing down the cavern towards them.

"GANDALF!" Kili cried, lifting Ember into his arms.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin yelled.

"Only one thing will save us; daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" The Company raced after Gandalf, trusting that he knew where he was going. They soon saw an opening, with daylight shining like a beacon into the darkness. They raced through the exit, and down the mountainside. Finally, gasping for breath, they stopped, Gandalf counting to make sure they were all accounted for. Kili gently lowered Ember, her legs wobbling. She whimpered softly, her wounds burning, her thirst unbearable. "Where is the Hobbit? Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf cried.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin groaned.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori yelled in defence.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," Nori spoke up.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf spoke frantically.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone!" Thorin snarled. Ember shook off Kili, stumbling towards Thorin angrily. But before she could say anything, a small voice broke the silence.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo strode forward, patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder. He reached for Ember, who grasped his hand with a small smile.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili smiled.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili added.

"How indeed?" Dwalin frowned in suspicion.

"What does it matter?" Gandalf spoke up. "He's back!"

"It matters!" Thorin said. "I want to know; why did you come back?" He glared down at the Hobbit.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's MY home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Thorin stared in silence at the Hobbit, before a terrible thought entered his mind. The key.

"You want to help? You will go back and get the key which those filth stole from me!" Thorin said quietly. Bilbo looked at him steadily. Ember glared in anger.

"You would send him, alone, back to that place?" she asked tightly. He glanced at her, noticing how angry she was.

"He is our burglar, isn't he?" Thorin sneered. "They removed the key when they took our weapons, we cannot continue our quest without it. Go on, burglar!" Ember strode forward and slapped Thorin across the face. He stared at her in shock.

"Why do you hate him so much? All he has ever tried to do is prove to you that he belongs with this Company. And now you would send him alone into certain death, because you want MORE proof? You care more about this quest than any of the people who are in it with you!" He stared at the small girl before him, bruised, bloody, her words a knife to his heart. "Bilbo is more than our burglar. He is our friend, a part of this family. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She angrily slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the key, throwing it at him. They all gasped in surprise.

"How…" he trailed off.

"Take your precious key. Take it with you to your mountain. I was wrong when I said you were more of a king than that Goblin. Right now, you are no king of mine." The Company rumbled in anger at her words. She turned to Kili, noting the pained look in his eyes, torn between his love for her and Thorin. Suddenly a loud howling filled the early evening air.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin murmured.

"…and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. The Company raced down the mountain as fast as they could. Before she could argue, Dwalin had grabbed her into his strong arms, carrying her as they fled. They could hear the Wargs gaining on them as the sun began to set. The Company reached large outcropping of land, with a few trees growing near the edge. They realized that they were trapped. "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on! Climb, Bilbo! Climb!" Bifur threw an ax, killing a Warg that was approaching, before scrambling up into the tree. Bofur jumped off of a rock, grabbing a tree branch. The other dwarves began to climb as well. Dwalin looked at Ember, smiling reassuringly at her before tossing her into the air. She landed in Fili's arms, on a low tree branch. Fili kissed her forehead before tossing her again, and she felt strong arms grab her, felt Kili's body press against her. He pressed her to the tree trunk. She coughed violently, spitting blood from her mouth in pain. Kili looked at her worriedly, as she smiled weakly at him. Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree. Dwalin boosted Balin into the tree next to them. Ember looked up at Gandalf. He was whispering to…a moth? He blew the tiny bug gently, causing it to flutter away. Her attention turned as the Wargs ceased their growling. A white Warg, with a pale Orc on its back approached slowly. Thorin's face was a mask of disbelief.

"Azog?"

* * *

_****__leib valaz maak al an barathaz rukhsitaz haak_ - **You cowardly son of a bloody goblin bitch**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The pale yellow eyes of Azog the Defiler smirked at the Company hiding in the trees. _"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. _

"It cannot be," Thorin muttered. Ember stared into the dark night and her eyes met Azog, who roared in harsh laughter.

"_Lozudurkh gimbuzizglat, baaklak! Dorgizub nargzablat!"_ Gandalf froze, understanding the meaning of the orc's words. He knew that Ember did as well, for he had taught her the Black Speech himself. She shut her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. She knew this was the monster that had killed her family. "_Toraulu biriz!" _the Orc snarled, pointing at Thorin and Ember_. __"Worori-da!" _The Wargs leapt forward at his command, trying to climb into the trees, which shook violently. The dwarves struggled to hold on. _"Sho gad adol!"_ With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the tree with Bilbo, Bifur and Gloin was uprooted, and they jumped into the tree with Gandalf and the others. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a giant pine-cone. He grabbed it, using his staff to set the cone on fire.

"FILI!" He called, tossing a pine-cone to the dwarf, who threw it at the snarling Wargs below. The others began to gather pine-cones, while Gandalf set them on fire, when they were they fired like missiles at the Wargs. The Wargs were forced to retreat from the flames. Azog roared in anger. Ember rose to her feet in the tree, feeling her power surge. She pointed her finger towards the Orcs in anger and a fireball shot out from her fingertips, narrowly missing Azog. He snarled in rage, and anticipation.

"_Gothurzta!" _He roared, knowing his Master would be pleased. Before Ember could fire again, the roots of the tree began to give way; the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, throwing Ember off her branch. Kili snagged her arm as she fell, and she cried out in agony from the pain. Suddenly, Ori lost his grip and fell, barely managing to grab onto Dori's leg.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried, as he was pulled from the tree as well, but Gandalf swung his staff down. Dori grasped it, now holding himself and his brother high in the air off the edge of the cliff. "Hold on, Ori!" Dori cried to his baby brother. Azog growled at Thorin, who looked at him in hate and anger. Thorin glanced at Ember who met his eyes. He pulled himself up, drew his sword, and walked down the leaning tree trunk, as the others looked on.

"THORIN, NO!" Ember cried out. She knew Thorin would do anything to protect the Company. Thorin raced through the burning ground at Azog and the White Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled loudly with his sword raised, his oaken branch shield held in front of him. The White Warg leapt at Thorin, who swung his sword, but the Warg slashed his chest with its fore-paw, smashing Thorin to the ground. Thorin struggled to his feet as his enemy wheeled around. They charged at Thorin, Azog's mace connecting with his face before he could react. Thorin was flung brutally to the ground.

"NO!" Balin yelled. Azog roared in delight. Ember tore her eyes away from the awful site, and spotted Bilbo managing to stand up on the trunk of the tree. The White Warg clamped its jaws around Thorin, who hollered in pain. Dwalin struggled to get off the tree but the branches supporting him snapped, swinging him precariously over the edge of the cliff.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin cried. Thorin managed to smash the head of the White Warg with the pommel of his sword. The Warg tossed Thorin away, landing heavily, his sword falling out of his hand, his head striking the flat stone beneath him with a sharp crack.

"_Biriz torag khobdudol_," Azog sneered. One of the Warg riders jumped off his mount, approaching Thorin. Bilbo, pulled out his own sword, which was awash in a blue glow. The Orc raised its sword above Thorin's neck. Metal clashed against metal as Bilbo threw himself at the Orc, the blades stopping mere inches from Thorin's neck. Thorin grunted in pain, struggling to rise. Bilbo managed to stab the Orc rider, killing him. Bilbo glared at the Pale Orc, placing himself in front of Thorin. Azog laughed evilly, the other Orcs joining him as they began to approach the Hobbit. Suddenly, a slim figure raced forward, dropping to her knees, her legs unable to support her. Ember radiated power, focusing her eyes on the Pale Orc, who reeled back in surprise. She raised her hand and a hot blast flew from her, creating a shield of fire that forced the Orcs to back away.

"Ember…" Thorin muttered weakly, surrendering to unconsciousness. Azog roared in anger as an Orc rider was burned alive as it tried to cross the shield barrier. Suddenly, Fili, Kili and Dwalin plowed into the Wargs from the side, fighting for their king. Gandalf looked out into the night, seeing his moth returning to him. Dori's grip on the end of Gandalf's staff slipped and Dori and Ori dropped into the empty sky. They were startled when they landed on the back of a giant eagle, carrying them swiftly away. Several more eagles arrived, grabbing Orcs and Wargs, while one gently grabbed Thorin in its talons behind Ember and Bilbo. The heat from the shield became more intense as Ember moaned in agony, struggling to control her power. As another eagle scooped up Bilbo, Ember saw Gandalf leap clear of the tree, landing safely on an eagle. Ember sighed, her dwarves, her family was safe, and that was all that mattered. She smiled faintly at Azog, who roared in fury. She closed her eyes as her power overwhelmed her, falling into blackness. Azog moved towards her, when a final eagle gripped Ember in its talons, whisking her away into the night. The angry bellow from Azog at the loss of his prey echoed in the darkness.

* * *

For hours, the Eagles soared through the air. Thorin dangled unconsciously in the talons of his eagle. "Thorin! THORIN!" Fili yelled in a desperate attempt to awaken his uncle. Kili searched the sky, not seeing Ember, fear rising in his throat. Finally, the eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The eagle carrying Thorin gently laid him down on the Carrock. Another eagle deposited Gandalf, who slid off its neck, running towards the unconscious Thorin.

"THORIN!" Gandalf said worriedly. Thorin did not respond, his breathing shallow and weak. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face. Tense moments passed as the others approached, watching as Gandalf muttered his healing spell. Finally, Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air.

"The halfling?" He murmured weakly. "Ember?"

"It's all right, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf gently assisted Thorin to his feet, aided by Dwalin and Fili. He shrugged them off, approaching Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advanced upon Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo, embracing him deeply. The other dwarves laughed and cheered loudly, clapping each other on the back. "I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin said softly.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar truthfully." Everyone chuckled as Thorin released Bilbo.

"Where is Ember?" Thorin asked. He turned to see Kili slumped at the far end of the Carrock, where a large eagle had laid a body in his arms. They raced towards them, Gandalf pushing to the side of his beloved _Yuula_. She lay motionless, bloody and bruised. Thorin placed his hand tentatively on Kili's shoulder.

"I can't rouse her," Kili whispered. "I've tried water, but I can't get her to drink." Tears flowed down his cheeks. Gandalf reached to touch her hand, seeking out her power core.

"It is consuming her," he muttered. He quickly placed a containment spell around the core, hoping it would hold. White light surged from his staff, and he gasped at the effort it was taking him to contain her. Kili cried out as Ember began to thrash in his arms. He pulled her to him, ignoring the heat from her skin, calling her name, his soothing voice piercing the black veil that surrounded her. Gandalf sat back, panting in exhaustion. Ember's eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus. Her blue eyes finally settled on Kili, and she sighed softly.

"Kili…my _hrun_," she whispered. The others breathed a sigh of relief. Thorin crouched at her side, stroking her brow. She turned her eyes to him, a soft smile on her lips. "Thorin…my king…" she breathed. He smiled down at her, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ember…my daughter," he said softly. There were a few raised eyebrows from the Company at his term of endearment, but no one spoke. He stroked her cheek gently. "You were right…the halfling is more than worthy of being a member of this Company, as are you."

"I hate to say I told you so…" she joked weakly. A faint laughter broke around them. Kili brought water to her lips and she drank hungrily. Gandalf motioned to Oin, who went to grab his medical bag.

"_Yuula, lasto nin, henig. "_ Gandalf grabbed her hand tightly.

"_Istari_, my family cannot understand, _Ú-bedir edhellen_," she scolded gently. He smiled at her fondly.

"Forgive me, my dear. Ember, I have placed a containment spell around your power. You will not be able to wield it until I remove it." Kili stared at the Wizard in shock.

"She needs to heal herself, Gandalf," Kili protested anxiously, "before her wounds get infected." Gandalf shook his head slowly, pulling Kili aside as Oin approached, bringing his herbs and bandages.

"Listen to me, all of you," Gandalf said quietly to the group. "I have never seen a power like what she displayed on that mountain. Her power core has grown so great, it started to consume her. She must not wield it, until she is strong enough to do so. I fear if she were to attempt anything in her present condition…it would kill her." Kili furrowed his brow in fear as Fili gripped his shoulders. They glanced back at Ember, who had closed her eyes, whimpering in pain.

"Let me see to her wounds," Oin said quietly, before turning to Thorin. "Then I am seeing to yours!" Thorin groaned in annoyance.

Kili gently placed Ember's head in his lap. With tender hands, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur assisted Oin in turning Ember onto her side, so he could look at the blackened, bloody burn she had been given from the Goblin King. The site of the tender flesh scarred in such a way caused them to look at each other in horror. The wound was dirty, and reddened, already showing possible signs of infection. Oin sighed, before beginning to cleanse the wound. He used a wet cloth to gently clean the dirt and grime from the wound bed. Ember sobbed in pain, the dwarves holding her tightly to keep her from moving. Kili murmured in her ear, stroking her hair. Oin worked quickly, applying a salve and a bandage to the wound. They rolled her onto her back, tears pouring down her face.

"I need to lift your shirt now, lassie." She smiled trustingly at Oin, who pulled up her shirt, still tied around her neck. He discreetly kept her breasts covered, but the site of her bruised abdomen caused a worried frown to settle over him. He gently probed her ribs, and she coughed harshly, blood trickling from her mouth. "Broken...5 or 6 for sure." Kili's eyes widened in fright. He looked at the old dwarf in anguish.

"Will she…" he trailed off.

"I will bind them as best I can. I don't think they have pierced her lungs, but the danger of that is great. She needs time to rest…" Oin proceeded in tending to Ember, finally giving her a draught for the pain. She drank without protest, sighing into Kili's arms. "Keep her warm, laddie." He patted Kili on the shoulder. Kili gently lifted her into his arms, and the others guided him to a bedroll close to the fire. After helping her into a new tunic, Kili settled down beside her. Satisfied, Oin proceeded to Thorin, pulling him away from the group to tend to his wounds. As Thorin removed his tunic, wincing at his sore muscles, he studied the look on Oin's face.

"You are worried, old friend." Thorin said. Oin nodded.

"The burn is infected," Oin said, examining the Warg bites on his king's torso. "But that is not the worst of it…" He trailed off as Gandalf approached. Gandalf motioned for him to continue. "I fear she is bleeding inside. Without proper treatment…she won't last more than a few days." he said softly, raising his eyes to Thorin. The king glanced at his nephew, who now lay with Ember in his arms, humming softly to her.

"Say nothing to Kili," Thorin whispered, the thought of his nephew losing his One too painful to imagine. Gandalf bowed his head, struggling to contain his emotions. He watched the old dwarf tend to Thorin, Oin wrapping his wounds tightly once they were cleansed. Gandalf finally sat down beside the king as Oin went back to the fire. "Can you heal her, Gandalf?" Thorin asked softly. Gandalf shook his head.

"I am not a true healer," Gandalf said. "There are spells that I may use for pain, for awakening...but they are no cure." Gandalf was angry at his inability to help Ember. "But I know someone who may be able to help her," Gandalf said quietly. "He has a home nearby, although he is not overfond of dwarves." Thorin studied the Wizard, then nodded.

"We will leave at first light." Thorin walked quietly over to Kili. Ember sat up suddenly, coughing in pain and Thorin bent down to aid her. She smiled her thanks, before staring past Thorin. He followed her gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf spoke up.

"Our home," Thorin said, grasping Ember's hand tightly. A bird chirped, flying past into the distance.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin cried, as more birdsong could be heard.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf chuckled.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin replied. Kili wrapped his arms around Ember tightly, and she leaned back into his embrace.

"You're right, Thorin. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said hopefully. Thorin gazed back at Ember, who coughed quietly, before closing her eyes in agony.

"I hope you are right, Bilbo," Thorin murmured worriedly. "I hope you are right."

* * *

_**Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. - **__**Do you smell it? The Scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.**_

_**Lozudurkh gimbuzizglat, baaklak! Dorgizub nargzablat! - **__**At last I found you, half-breed. My Master wants you!**_

_****__****__**Toraulu biriz! - **__**They are mine**_

_****__****__****__****__**Worori-da! -**__**Kill the others! **_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Sho gad adol -**__**Drink their blood**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Gothurzta! -She's powerful**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Biriz torag khobdudol -**_ _**Bring me the Dwarf's head**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__lasto nin, henig - Listen to me, my child_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****____Ú-bedir edhellen -__They don't speak Elvish_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****____Okay...so I found this chapter hard to write, so I hope it turned out okay. We have only had a small taste of her abilities...but will she be strong enough to use them? Next up...Beorn. Please review, let me know your thoughts! I own nothing but Ember_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gandalf led the Company down from the Carrock. He hurried off into the forest, wanting to get as close to their destination as possible while the sun was in the sky. He knew the danger they would be in once the sun went down. The Company each took turns carrying Ember, who continually coughed up blood, remaining in a state of semi-consciousness. Kili struggled to contain his frustration with the Wizard, he felt that if Ember could use her power, she could heal herself, putting this unnecessary pain behind her. He only hoped that whomever Gandalf was leading them to, he would be able to help. Soon, they came to a large outcropping. Gandalf decided to send Bilbo to scout ahead. Bilbo peeked over the top of the ledge, and gasped at the site of Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline a distance away. The Pack stopped to smell the air, and Bilbo ducked down. However, there was no trace of a scent that the Wargs could detect, and they continued away out of his sight. A low snarling came from close by, and Bilbo peeked out from behind the rocks to see a large animal watching the Orc pack from another ridge. The bear roared in fury, and Bilbo decided it was time to sneak back to the camp.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked. He held his axe ready.

"Too close," Bilbo replied. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin growled.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked.

"No, that's not it…" Bilbo replied in frustration.

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf smiled at the others. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves chuckled loudly in appreciation, but Bilbo looked exasperated that no one would let him speak.

"Will you listen-will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" The dwarves looked at him with worry.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked grimly.

"Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger," Bilbo replied, curiosity in his voice. Gandalf turned and walked a few steps away, deep in thought. It was pretty early in the evening for the bear to be roaming.

"I say we double back," Bofur piped up. He sat with Ember in his lap, rocking her unconscious body slowly, a look of concern on his face.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said in frustration. Gandalf sighed.

"The house I was taking us is not far from here. We may take refuge there."

"Whose house is this? Is he a friend?" Thorin asked.

"Well…sort of. He will help us…or he will kill us." Gandalf looked at the dwarves, who silently communicated with each other.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin muttered. The roar of the bear shattered the quiet of the evening behind them.

"None," replied Gandalf. "Come on!" The Company took off, running from the forest, crossing a small stream. "This way, quickly!" Gandalf hurried the group forward, spotting a house surrounded by a large hedge in the middle of a large meadow. The Company raced towards the house, hearing both the sounds of Orcs and the bear bellowing behind them. They reached the door of the house. Kili gently took Ember from the arms of Bofur, as the others began throwing themselves at the closed door. Gandalf turned to see a massive bear break out from the edge of the forest, racing towards them. "Open the door!" He hollered.

"Quickly!" yelled Thorin. He pushed through the dwarves, managed to raise the exterior bolt and opened the door. The Company bolted inside the house, trying to slam the door shut, but the bear had reached the door, forcing its massive head inside.

"Come on lads!" Dwalin cried, as the group pressed against the door. With a final heave, the dwarves managed to close the door, dropping the bolt across it. Sighing in shock, fear and relief, they flopped down onto the floor.

"What is that thing?" Ori asked tiredly.

"That…is our host." Gandalf replied.

"His name is Beorn…and he is a skin-changer." Ember's voice came softly from where she lay rested in Kili's arms. Gandalf smiled at her, pleased to see her awake. Her eyes betrayed her pain though, and she whimpered quietly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. We will be safe here tonight." He motioned for Kili to follow him, and leading him down a long corridor, entered a room with a large soft bed. Gandalf pulled back the blankets as Kili laid Ember gently on the bed. She coughed harshly, crying out in pain. Kili gently eased her out of her boots, as Oin came in. Together, they rewrapped her bandages, Oin's face lined with worry at the clear infection to the burn in her back. Finally, he gave her a sleeping draught for the pain, patted Kili on the shoulder and left the room. Kili took off his cloak, and boots, before laying down beside Ember, easing her into her favorite position of lying on his chest, with her fingers entwined in his hair. Gandalf smiled at the two young lovers, then silently closed the door.

* * *

The Orc pack stood on a ridge, Azog's yellow eyes glaring into the black night at the house of Beorn. He watched the massive bear growling, stalking around the perimeter of the land.

_"Bu margi hum. Guri shugi khozdayil!"_ Azog turned to sneer at his Orc companion.

_"Sha. Hulim nari arangish."_ The fury at being denied his prizes again displayed on his face, Azog roared and turned away into the night. He walked back towards the small camp, Wargs snarling and growling at each other. _"Zadgarimid ru mong." _Suddenly, another Orc, pale as Azog astride a Warg rode up into the camp. Azog growled in recognition as Bolg approached him.

_**"**Gothizubu bugdlat_," Bolg greeted him. Azog snarled in anger at having to leave his prey, then leaped on his White Warg. The others followed suit, as they raced into the night heading towards Dol Guldur. Azog smiled evilly. He couldn't wait to inform his Master of the half-breed's power.

* * *

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, then shut quietly. Kili kept his eyes closed, but his senses were on alert. He kept his breathing regular, as he felt rather than saw a large figure approach the bed. He kept his arms snugly around Ember, who moaned softly, her breathing shallow with pain. The presence stood at the bedside, before Kili felt a pair of arms pulling Ember away from him. He snarled, reaching into his pocket for a dagger, when he was ruthlessly grabbed and held up against the wall. He stared in anger at the giant man before him. He was tall, and muscular, his arm across Kili's chest holding him in place. His brown hair was streaked with grey, his eyes bright blue, adorned with large bushy eyebrows. His clothes were furs, careworn with age. His eyes gazed at Kili, who finally stopped struggling. "Is it custom for a dwarf to lay with a woman before he has wed her?" The deep baritone voice was stern in anger. Kili glared back.

"I do not see what business it is of yours what she and I choose to do," Kili retorted. The man growled at his response.

"SHE is my business," the man roared loudly. The bedroom door burst open, and the Company rushed in, weapons drawn, before stopping in shock at the site before them. Gandalf stood back, a slight smile on his face. Ember opened her eyes, the blue piercing the room around her. She smiled up at the man holding her beloved in the air. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Hello, Beorn," she murmured softly.

"Hello, little flame," Beorn replied. Kili looked from her to Beorn in surprise.

"This is our host," Gandalf spoke up. The Company looked at each other, before lowering their weapons. "He is also an old friend of Ember's." Ember smiled at her family, and they felt a rush of relief.

"_Vol kaon_, do you think you could ask your friend to put me down?" Kili asked.

"Indeed." Thorin stated sternly, his eyes flashing at the rough treatment of his nephew. Beorn glanced at Ember with a raised eyebrow, and when she nodded, he lowered Kili to the ground. Ember laughed faintly, before gasping in pain. Beorn turned to her, a look of concern on his face.

"You are wounded, little flame," he said with concern.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said weakly, before a fit of coughing overtook her. Gandalf and Oin quickly ushered the Company out of the room, before returning and closing the door. Kili warily eyed his host, before moving to Ember's side. He tenderly wiped the blood from her mouth, caressing her cheek. Beorn watched him closely, then knelt down beside Ember, taking her hand in his. He closed his eyes, searching for her power. He gently reached forward, lifting her tunic up, his eyes surveying the deep black bruising on her torso. Sighing, he stroked her brow, before turning to Gandalf.

"You have contained her power." Although not an accusation, Gandalf heard the tone of the skin-changer's voice.

"Once you have heard our tale, you will understand why. For now, it is the only option I have with which to prevent it from consuming her." Gandalf looked down at Ember, whose breathing was becoming more rapid. Oin mixed up a pain draught, encouraging her to drink. "Can you heal her?" Beorn studied him sadly.

"I may be able to heal the breaks to her bones…but the internal damage I sense in her is too great. Along with the infection in her blood…No. I cannot heal her. Not alone." Kili gripped her hand tightly, he could not stand this any longer. Ember had drifted off again, fever flushing her cheeks.

"Gandalf, release her power! She can heal herself!" The young dwarf pleaded. The old Wizard shook his head, but Beorn looked at the dwarf intently.

"What do you mean, young prince?" he asked. Kili hesitated, before explaining what had occurred in Rivendell. Beorn looked at Ember, deep in thought, before turning to Gandalf.

"Release her power." Gandalf stared at him.

"It will consume her. Beorn, you did not see the power she displayed against the Orcs. It will consume her. I dare not. I WILL not."

"If I heal her as much as I can, she may be strong enough to control her powers. It is the only way, Gandalf." The wizard sat down tiredly. "Or else…she will die." Gandalf hung his head, before finally nodding. He knew Beorn was right. Beorn turned to Kili. "Leave now, all of you. Once I have done all that I can…I will call for you."

"I will not leave her." Kili rose in defiance, but the giant merely smiled at him.

"To heal her means I will need to hurt her, though it will pain me to do so. Not only would you try to stop me, it will hurt her more if you are here to witness it." He came around the bed and rested his hands on Kili's shoulders. "You must be strong, young prince. Know that I treasure my little flame as my own child. I will take care of her." Every fiber in Kili's body screamed at him, telling him not to trust this strange creature who had manhandled him. But he saw how carefully and gently the skin-changer handled Ember, and he knew that he would be true to his word. He turned back to his One, pressing his forehead to hers, brushing his lips lightly to her own.

"_Holdd annam, vol kaon_," he whispered, "_Ohr an gugun_." He kissed her brow, then strode from the room. Gandalf looked down at his _Yuula_, worry in his eyes, before he and Oin followed Kili out the door. Beorn locked the door behind them, then turned to the young girl on the bed.

"If you can hear me, little flame," he whispered in her ear, "know that I only do this because I will not allow you to leave this world. The pain will pass…But there will be pain." Ember whimpered softly. Beorn closed his eyes, reaching for his own power. A tear fell from his eye once the screaming began.

* * *

Hours passed. The Company finally had to leave the house, stepping out into the massive garden that surrounded the property, getting as far from the agonizing screams of their lass as they could. Only Kili remained at the door of the room, refusing to leave. Thorin and Fili had watched him with worried eyes. When the screaming had started, Kili had fought Dwalin and Bifur from entering the room. They were certain he had lost his mind. How could he let his One be harmed like this? Gandalf finally explained who Beorn was and what he was doing.

Beorn was the last of his kind, his people being the first to live in the mountains. Hundreds of years ago, the Orcs had come down from the North, killing most of the skin-changers. Some had been enslaved, for torture or for sport. While Beorn had never fully explained how he had managed to survive, Gandalf knew that had it not been for Radagast the Brown, he too would have died. Radagast had discovered Beorn in the forest, had helped to heal him, and as such was trusted by Beorn above all others. There had been many times that Ember had accompanied Radagast to visit Beorn, who had immediately been taken with the lovely child. He called her "little flame" as he was able to feel the power inside of her. However, his magic was old, and being the last of his kind, he rarely used it beyond changing his form. To heal Ember was asking him to reach deep down inside himself, and apply his power to a being outside of his race. If Ember managed to survive the pain of his magic, there was a chance she could be saved.

In the early evening, as the first shadows were creeping across the garden, the screaming stopped suddenly. Kili rose in panic as the door to the room slowly opened. He felt Thorin's hand on his back and his brother beside him as he looked up at the skin-changer.

Beorn's face was tear-stained, his eyes reddened and swollen. He looked haggard and tired, but he reached out to Kili, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gazed down at the young prince before him, seeing the fear and hope in his eyes. "She lives," he said quietly. Kili dropped his head in relief. "The rest is up to her…and you." Kili looked at him in confusion as Gandalf mumbled under his breath, removing the containment spell. "She will need you if she is to control her power. It is greater than any I have known in Middle-Earth." Kili held his gaze solemnly. "It can heal her…but it can also kill her. Somehow, I think you will be the light that will guide her. Go now, young prince. I fear there is not much time." With that, Beorn turned to the Company. "Stay inside for the night. Should you leave the safety of my home, it is at your own peril." With that, he strode out into the night. The Company watched silently as his form began to change shape, and a large bear soon roared his presence. Kili looked at Fili and his Uncle, before entering the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

_**Bu margi hum. Guri shugi khozdayil - Attack them now. Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep**_

_****__**Sha. Hulim nari arangish. - No. The Beast stands guard.**_

_****__****__****__**Zadgarimid ru mong -**_We will kill them on the Road.

_****__****__**Gothizubu bugdlat - Our Master calls you**_  


_****__****__****__Holdd annam, vol kaon -Hold on blue eyes_

_****__****__****____Ohr an gugun - I will return_

Okay, so felt like leaving a cliffhanger. Thoughts? There may be a love scene in the next chapter, so fair warning. I own nothing but Ember. Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kili turned to the beautiful creature lying in the bed. He saw that Beorn had washed her of all the blood and grime, her blond hair lying softly on her bare shoulders, the blankets covering her modestly. He felt a deep longing stir in his soul. The last time she had been injured, she had been assisted by the healing powers of Elrond. All it had really taken after that was a kiss from Kili. He knew, somehow, that she would need more than just a kiss. She turned her eyes to him, a weak smile on her lips. She was so pale, but her cheeks were flushed with fever. He slowly walked towards her, gently taking her outstretched hand in his. "How are you?" he asked quietly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I can feel my power, it's…" He put a finger to her lips.

"No, _vol kaon_. How are YOU?" His eyes searched hers, feeling every inch of the pain that was reflected in them. She grimaced.

"I hurt," she said quietly. "I am so tired, and the pain was…is almost too much to bear." He stroked her brow. "And…I am afraid."

"I will do anything to help you. You CAN do this, _vol kaon_."

"I need your help," she said, drawing him close. He kissed her softly, feeling the heat from the infection, the heat from her power. He kept his eyes locked on hers, as he slowly drew back, removing his tunic. She watched silently as he finally crawled beside her under the blankets, his clothing gone, his body pressed to hers. She trembled in his arms, and he pulled her to his chest. "What if I can't control…what if I hurt you?" she whispered. He gazed down into her blue eyes, now a stormy blue.

"Nothing will ever hurt as much as losing you," he murmured. "I trust you…trust yourself. Trust me." He smiled into her soul. "You are my One. This will be for life. More than any commitment, any promise. This is for eternity…and beyond. _Men lananubukhs men_." He pressed his lips softly to hers, as if for the first time. A warm calm began to spread over her as she breathed in his cedar scent, and he gently teased her lips with his tongue. Her lips parted, and he deepened the kiss. She tasted faintly of vanilla, sweet and soft. Since Rivendell, they had not ever been truly alone, merely stolen kisses here and there. This time, the kiss was passionate, but pure. He swept her hair off of her face, tugging playfully on her courting braid. She ran her fingers through his hair, inhaling deeply. There had never been anyone else before, for either of them. They both trembled as they felt their passion grow. Suddenly, Ember felt a warmth surge up from inside her and she gasped, a small whimper escaping her lips. A tear fell from her eyes, as her power began to heal her, causing excruciating pain throughout her body. Kili pressed his lips to her soft neck, caressing the skin on her collarbone. He slowly moved until she lay beneath him, their eyes locked on one another. He could feel the heat from her power, could see it roaring through her as she struggled to hold back, and his heart ached to help her. _"Ohr bi haar, vol kaon_," he murmured softly. "_Dijnu mi_." She cried out as she released her power fully. Kili felt the surge to the depths of his very soul, and his scream matched hers. He felt as if he would be torched by the flame, but he held on tight, taking as much heat as he could to ease her pain. The heat burned them both, but as they finally joined together, understanding was theirs. They were two halves of one whole, incomplete without the other. As they moved together as one, they knew that they would never let each other go. Soon, their cries of pain turned into something more beautiful and true. It was the beginning of their eternity.

* * *

The Company sat around the great fireplace in Beorn's home. The mood was sombre, as not only was their lass in danger, but they feared for Kili as well. There had been screams, both from Ember and Kili, then silence. Thorin had made a move to the door, but Bifur held him back, guiding him to a chair near the fire. Bilbo sat in a corner, wiping away tears every so often. Gandalf sat in silence, puffing on his pipe. As the dwarves finally settled down into uneasy sleep, he pondered the scene he had witnessed on the mountain over and over again. The Pale Orc had wanted both Thorin and Ember, Thorin for himself…and Ember for his Master. He had heard the Orc's glee at witnessing Ember's power. A dark thought began to grow in Gandalf's mind, and he heard Galadriel's voice in his head. "_The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered."_ He had to go to the High Fells. He had to see for himself.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly into the room. Ember heard the sounds of Beorn preparing breakfast, and smiled faintly. She felt…whole. That was the only word she could think of. She looked up to the face of the dwarf still asleep beside her. She knew that she would never get tired of looking at him, of wanting him. Ember had never truly felt like she belonged anywhere. Merely tolerated by the elves, hidden from both the dwarves and humans, she had resigned herself to being alone. When Kili had called her his One, her heart had soared. But after last night, she finally understood what that meant for the both of them. He stirred beside her, his arms pulling her tight. As his hazel green eyes opened to hers, she sighed contentedly. "Good morning, love," she murmured.

"Good morning_, vol kaon_." He smiled lovingly at her. "How…how do you feel?"

"Tired," she quipped cheekily. He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to her brow. "But complete…whole." She glanced up at him shyly.

"As do I." No other words were needed. They were One. She sat up slowly, allowing Kili to get a glimpse of her back. He gasped, tracing his fingers lightly over the light scar in her tender flesh. It was a word, and figuring it must be in Black Speech, he figured he would need Gandalf to translate. As Ember rose from the bed, he smiled as her blond hair tumbled down to her shapely hips. Opening a drawer, Ember gently pulled on a pair of trousers and a green tunic that fit her perfectly. Seeing his confused smile, she grinned.

"When I was younger, I took many trips with Radagast, learning about nature. One time, we ended up here with Beorn. I stayed when Radagast left urgently, and since he didn't return for almost a year, I have a few clothes here." She sat back on the bed. "Beorn had a daughter long ago, but she was killed by Azog. I guess he sees a little of her in me. He can be…protective."

"You're telling me!" Kili laughed, remembering the way the large man had held him against the wall. "Any clothes for me in there?" he asked hopefully.

"You are lucky, _miz hrun_," she smiled, "that I prefer pants and shirts to dresses!" Kili grinned, pulling her to him.

"You do realize they are waiting for us," he mused. "Beorn did not seem happy yesterday when he found us together. Am I in trouble?" Ember shook her head.

"I think the fact that you saved my life will spare you from any real danger." He kissed her softly. "But…I would put your boots on in case you need a quick getaway!" He tossed a pillow at her, and quickly dressed. The trousers were clean, if a little short, and the shirt was tight, displaying his muscular chest. But it would do until he could change into his spares. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he opened the door, and headed towards the sounds of breakfast. As they walked into the bright room, everyone stopped, their eyes on Kili, who bowed his head. Ember peeked shyly from behind Kili, and a great cheer rose up from the Company. She was nearly bowled over as a gaggle of dwarves rushed to her, embracing her tightly. She raised her eyes to Beorn, who smiled at her in relief. Fili and Thorin held onto Kili, foreheads pressed together, before reaching for Ember. Fili stood back, observing the light in his brother's eyes, and the glow in Ember's cheeks. Guessing what had happened between them, he pretended to frown.

"Kili…what are you wearing?" Fili asked. Kili glared at him, Ember blushed and, after looking at each other with wide grins, figuring out quickly what had happened in the night, the entire Company burst out laughing.

"So lass, I guess it took more than a kiss this time?" Dwalin teased her mercilessly. Ember responded by punching him hard in the arm.

"None of your business, Dwalin!" she smirked.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. Grabbing Kili's hand, she led them all back to the table, before approaching Beorn. He stared down at her in silence, before opening his arms and embracing her.

"My little flame," he whispered, a tear falling from his eye. "You are healed?"

"Yes…thanks to you, and my One," she replied softly.

"You should see her scar," Kili piped up. Ember frowned at him, but the look on his face was one of pride. Dwarves see scars as badges of honor and courage, and hers was one that had been received as a result of both of those traits. After several moments of pestering, Ember finally walked to the end of the table, turned her back to the Company and lifted her tunic. There were gasps of shock and awe. Gandalf moved forward, examining the faint lines intently. "Do you know what it says, Gandalf?" Kili asked. The old Wizard looked at him, as Ember turned around.

"It says FIRE," Gandalf said quietly.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly. The Company sat outside as Beorn chopped wood. Ember told the tale of their quest, while Bifur played with her hair and Bilbo rubbed her feet. Kili and Dwalin were sparring nearby, Kili wanting to "defend her honor" after Dwalin had made another lewd remark. Finally, after having enough of their playful bickering, Ember tossed a dagger at each of them, striking them each in the arm with the hilts. She laughed, and turned back to Beorn.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" he asked.

"Before Durin's Day, yes," Thorin said.

"You are running out of time, Master Oakenshield," the skin-changer observed.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf spoke up. Beorn frowned.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe," Gandalf pointed out.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not. These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. You are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin bowed his head in frustration. Ember rose to her feet, standing before Beorn. She searched his face, with no thought of using her power of persuasion. He held her ice-blue gaze steadily, before nodding. "I never liked dwarves. They are greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. That was until I met my little flame." He smiled at her. "Now seeing all of you together, seeing how her young prince saved her, I cannot help but feel in your debt. What do you need?" Ember smiled, her arms wrapping around him.

* * *

After Thorin agreed to leave at first light the next morning, Ember took the dwarves to a small stream that flowed through the back of the garden. After ordering them to bathe, handing them bars of soap, she took their clothes to be washed and hung to dry. Soon, the sounds of her family splashing and singing brought a smile to her face. She turned to see Kili approaching her, his chest wet and bare, trousers low on his hips. He wrapped his arms around her, and she squealed at the cold water still dripping from him. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he watched her clean the clothing, doing her best to remove each and every bloodstain. A thought came to him suddenly. "_Vol kaon_," he said, "you did not need any water." She looked at him, confused.

"Kili, my love, I think I may need to explain how to properly clean clothes. Of course I need water!" He chuckled at her misunderstanding.

"No, my heart, I mean…last night. Whenever you have used your power before…you have always needed water to cool you down. Last night, you didn't."

"Of course not, _hrun_. I had you." He pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing her deeply. She smiled as he stroked her hair. "That does it. Now I will have to bathe, since I am now soaking wet." Kili looked at her in shock.

"You cannot bathe with the rest of us!" Ember giggled.

"You misunderstand_, hrun_. The Company gets the cold stream. Beorn loves me…I get a hot bath!" Kili laughed as she playfully pushed him away. He headed back to the stream, as Ember gazed around the meadow. It was so peaceful here. The smell of jasmine and honeysuckle wafted from the garden as a soft breeze blew through the air. Tomorrow they would have to continue on, but today they were safe, and that is all that mattered. She sighed happily and headed into the house.

* * *

**_Men lananubukhs men - I love you_**

**___Ohr bi haar, vol kaon - I'm here blue eyes_**

**_____Dijnu mi - Trust me_**

**_______miz hrun - my One_**

_**So I hope the love scene wasn't too graphic. It was essential to understand, as the Company will soon realize, that her power isn't based in fear, but in love. That is what heals. Send me a review...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

That night, there was much fun and laughter as the Company felt truly whole again. Beorn had slipped out quietly in the early darkness to stand guard, but the rest of the Company laughed together late into the night. The comforting smell of pipe smoke wafted through the home. Ember had her head laid on Kili's legs, while her own rested on Bofur's. Kili was gently stroking her long blond hair. Thorin watched his nephew with pride. He knew that what Kili had done for Ember was nothing short of life altering, and if there had ever been any doubt that they were meant to be together, that doubt was gone. The fire began to dim, and Dwalin rose to get another log, when Ember casually pointed her hand to the coals, a small burst of fire shooting from her fingertips. The fire roared to life. The dwarves gasped in amazement. Smiling, Ember raised her hands, and little sparks began to sail about the room, like fireflies dancing in the dark. The Company watched as the sparks flitted about, a feeling of warmth spreading through them. "No trouble with control any more, lass?" Balin asked. Ember glanced at Kili with a soft smile.

"No, after…being healed, I feel whole. Complete. The power is in me, a part of me," she explained quietly. Dwalin chuckled.

"So was Kili…" he remarked with a leering guffaw. The Company howled with laughter. Kili blushed with a grin, while Ember sent a shower of sparks to settle in Dwalin's beard. He immediately shouted, leaping to his feet and dunking his head in the water bucket. By this time, the Company was in near tears of laughter, rolling on the floor.

"Never tease a lady who has set not only your pants but your beard on fire, Dwalin," Ember said sweetly. "There won't be much of you left!" As the laughter slowly faded, Kili leaned forward, planting a kiss on Ember's forehead.

"We will be leaving at daybreak," Thorin spoke up. "Let's get some rest." The others nodded. Ember circled the room slowly, planting kisses on each cheek or forehead of her dwarves. She then headed down the hall to her room. Kili made to follow her, when Thorin stopped him. "Kili, I just wanted to tell you," he said quietly, pulling him aside, "how proud I am of the sacrifice you made for Ember. She is truly your _hrun,_ and that is undeniable." Kili's face lit up at the rare praise from his uncle. "When we have reclaimed Erebor, I trust that I will be planning a ceremony of some sort?" Kili blushed, it was tradition to be married before being intimate with your mate. However, given the circumstances, Kili knew that his uncle accepted them as being married.

"Nothing would make me happier," Kili smiled, embracing his uncle. He headed towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He gazed at Ember, who lay on the bed, his eyes smoldering in the dark. She smiled softly as he removed his boots and tunic, coming to lie beside her in just his trousers. They both knew without speaking that rest was needed. Indeed, they both craved the intimacy of sleeping beside one another, safe and warm, rather than the passion of the previous night. As she snuggled up to him, her soft cheek on his chest, her blond hair covering them like a blanket, he sighed contentedly. "I love you_, vol kaon_," he whispered. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Beorn stood outside near his garden, the ponies he had prepared for the Company laden down with fresh supplies. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves bowed low to their host. Beorn grabbed Kili into a warm hug, surprising them all. "You have changed my view about dwarves," the large man growled. Kili smiled, his eyes moving to Ember. Beorn embraced her fiercely, lifting her in the air. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and his head was buried in her hair. "Be safe, my little flame," he whispered softly.

"I will return," she promised. She kissed his cheek, and stared intently into his eyes. He felt a warm calm spread through him, and he allowed himself to relax.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." With that, the Company mounted the ponies and rode rapidly to the east. Hours later, they slowed to a stop as they approached a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounted, walking to the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate," he murmured to himself. Turning, he called to the others. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Dwalin dismounted and approached him.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Gandalf squinted his eyes towards a ridge in the West. He saw a large bear overlooking them from a distance.

"It helps to have the friendship of a large animal, along with luck," Kili said wryly. Gandalf smiled in agreement.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." While the dwarves began to take their supplies from the ponies, Bilbo neared the forest gate.

"This forest feels…sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo said warily. Ember stepped up beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"This forest was once rich and beautiful, it was called the Greenwood," she said softly.

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo said, turning to Gandalf.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," the Wizard replied. He followed the path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue. He hesitated, then yanked off the vines, revealing a painted-on Eye of Sauron. He drew back in shock, hearing Galadriel's voice in his mind.

"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from out sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems." Ember watched Gandalf staring off into the distance. She approached him cautiously, when her eyes landed on the statue. The Eye glared at her, and she felt a burst of flame inside her mind. She cried out in surprise.

"_Istari_, what is that?" she gasped. Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That is…what I intend to discover." She looked at him in confusion, before heading back towards Kili. She suddenly felt that she needed him at her side, her mind still burning. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned to her, a little surprised to find her trembling, and held her close. He looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head with a soft smile, and he decided to keep his questions for now. Gandalf watched the exchange intently. He was hesitant to make a decision, seeing how the Eye had affected Ember. But Galadriel's voice spoke up once again.

"If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains." Nodding his agreement, Gandalf stared back at the Eye.

"The High Fells. So be it." He quickly emerged from the forest, as the last of the ponies was being unsaddled. "Not my horse! I need it!" There was silence as he strode to his mount. Ember stood silently as Bilbo turned to him with a shocked expression.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked incredulously. Gandalf leapt onto his horse.

"I would not do this unless I had to," he said to the hobbit. Ember moved towards him, a look of fear in her eyes. Gandalf smiled gently down at her. "_Yuula, Goheno nin…"_

"_Istari, I ven hen delu," _she said worriedly, glancing at the Mirkwood_. "Mankoi ier lle gwathad lye?" _A tear slipped from her eyes_._

_ "Henig..." _He trailed off. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell her, knowing he had to go_._

_ "Na man thelig gwad?" _She asked, wiping her cheeks.

"The High Fells," he replied quietly. She looked at him silently, his words ominous. Her eyes swept over him, and he felt her power surround him, wrapping him in a cocoon of calm and safety.

"_No dirweg_," she whispered, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"Gweston i de cherithon,"he smiled. She nodded, then turned to back to Kili, who held her close. Bilbo looked at the Wizard dejectedly. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Bilbo looked pleased.

"I was going to tell you; I…found something in the Goblin tunnels," he stammered, and began to finger something in his pocket. Gandalf leaned forward in the saddle, curious.

"What did you find?"

"My courage," Bilbo finally replied. He slowly removed his hand from his pocket. Ember noticed this odd exchange, but said nothing.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf turned away, leading his horse past Thorin. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do NOT enter that mountain without me." Thorin growled low, but stilled as Gandalf looked hard at him. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Bilbo looked confused, turning to Ember.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" he asked.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheeled his horse away, before stopping and looking at Ember.

"Ember, no matter what may come, stay on the path! Keep them on the path! _Heniog_?"

"_Henion, Istari. Gweston_." Ember spoke softly, her eyes troubled. Gandalf nodded, satisfied. The sound of his horse faded as Ember watched him disappear over the horizon. Kili stood behind her, his arms about her waist. The Company faced the woods, a sense of foreboding in the air. Finally, Thorin spoke.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said. "It is our one chance to find the hidden door."

"Durin's day…right. LET'S GO!" Dwalin rumbled. As one, the Company entered Mirkwood, following the paved path that began at the Elven Gate. The path was old, with paving stones that were gray and moss covered. The gloomy trees rose high into the sky, twisting and gnarling together until all light from above was extinguished. The overall effect was…murky. Ember felt as if a dirty blanket had covered the lightness in her soul, and she clung to Kili's hand tightly. The path twisted and turned over the terrain, leading them over fallen tree trunks, high ledges and even bare ground. They decided to make camp for the night. Ember refused to let them move off into a clearing so they sat in a line along the path. They found some stray branches and attempted to light them, but the wood was musty and rotten. Ember forced her power forward, feeling like she was pushing against a brick wall, but managed to place a small ball of fire in front of each dwarf. They ate in silence, keeping a watchful eye out for predators, and though they spotted eyes in the darkness, none came close enough to the Company that night. Finally, Ember extinguished the flames, exhausted from the strain. The air began to chill and the dwarves shivered in the darkness, attempting to find some semblance of sleep. Ember sighed as she heard teeth chattering.

"Kili," she murmured, as he pulled her towards his body. She grasped his hand, and as he felt the warmth flow, he reached for Fili beside him. The dwarves muttered their soft thanks as the heat traveled down the line. Soon, all Ember heard was soft snoring. Her other hand held Bilbo's tightly, but he was still awake, she knew. "Bilbo…what do you have in your pocket?" she finally whispered. There was silence, and she thought that he hadn't heard her, when he finally chuckled.

"I should have known I couldn't hide it from you forever," he murmured quietly. "You saw me talking to Gandalf, didn't you?" She squeezed his hand gently in reply. "Well, it's kind of a long story," he hesitated.

"Bilbo, I am currently keeping a troupe of dwarves warm for the night. I have oodles of time," she said dryly. He laughed.

"Well, it started when we fell through the crack into Goblintown," he began.

* * *

**_Yuula, Goheno nin - Ember, forgive me_**

**___Istari, I ven hen delu - Wizard, this road is dangerous_**

**_____Mankoi ier lle gwathad lye - Why are you leaving us_?**

**___Henig - my child_**

**_____Na man thelig gwad? -Where do you intend to go?_**

**_______No dirweg_ - be careful**

**_____Gweston i de cherithon -I swear I will do it_**

**_____Heniog - Understand_**

**_______Henion, Istari. Gweston -_I understand, I promise**

**_____So not much happened in this chapter and it took me forever to write because I had to work and prepare my parents 40 anniversary party, so i am hoping to get another one out before next week! Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews!_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"…and then I heard the Company…talking about me of course, and I caught up…and, well, that was that." Bilbo finished quietly. He could feel Ember gazing at him in the darkness, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"So…you're a burglar after all, my friend," she mused with a smile.

"No, no, I found it!" Bilbo protested, and she squeezed his arm gently to let him know she was teasing.

"A magic ring that makes you invisible," she whispered. "May I…try it?" Bilbo felt a sudden wave of fear and anger at the thought of Ember asking for HIS ring. But he shook his head; that was silly. She just wanted to try it….there was no harm in her just…trying it. He slowly reached into his pocket. His hand trembling slightly, he slowly handed the ring to her. As she slipped it on her finger, two things happened. The first was that she disappeared, and Bilbo was glad that he had a firm grip on her arm or he wouldn't have known where she had gone. The second was that Ember began to scream.

Kili jerked from sleep, hearing the shrill cry of his One. "Ember!" He shouted, looking about. She was gone. All he saw was Bilbo being pulled off the path, and he grabbed his legs, holding on for dear life. Fili felt the tugging and awoke, grabbing for his brother, while still trying to hold on to Ori, who sat beside him. The Company was slowly being pulled off the path.

"Stop! We have to stay on the path!" Ori shouted. As the remaining dwarves were ripped from their sleep, all Kili could do was call out to Ember, who he couldn't see. His heart thumped in his chest. Her screams were terrified, anguished. The dwarves struggled to hold onto each other in a sort of chain, terrified of letting go. Bilbo flailed in the darkness, one arm around her waist, finally managing to grab hold of her wrist. Using his fingers for eyes, he felt his way to the round circle on her hand and yanked it off. Immediately, her screaming stopped, and desperate sobs were heard. Bilbo pulled her hard back towards the path, and Kili wrapped her in his arms. The Company sat in silence as Kili murmured in her ear. She finally quieted, with only soft sniffles breaking the silence of the night. Thorin made his way down the path, finally kneeling before Kili and Ember. The blackness of the night couldn't hide the worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" Thorin asked quietly. Kili shook his head in uncertainty.

"Was it another nightmare?" Fili asked, worry in his voice. "Bilbo, do you know?" Bilbo cringed, he knew he would have to tell everyone about the ring, and they would be angry, and try and take it from him.

"W..well, I…" he stammered. He stood up, wanting to back away slowly, when Ember reached out and grabbed him, squeezing his arm.

"Yes…a nightmare," she whispered softly. Kili frowned slightly, he sensed that this wasn't the case. This…felt different. Deciding not to push her about it now, he stroked her hair, and she sighed into his shoulder.

"Try to sleep, _vol kaon_," Kili said, "we are all warm enough. You need to rest." Worriedly, the dwarves sat back down, connecting themselves as before, not for heat, but trying to let their lass know that she wasn't alone. Uneasily, they fell back into restless sleep.

* * *

Ember's mind would not let her sleep. Her head pounded with thoughts and pain. As she felt Kili's breathing become deep and regular, she allowed herself to revisit what had happened. When she had placed the ring on her finger, she had felt…pain. As if her entire being had been immersed in a poison so strong that no antidote could cure it. She had seen images; of Gandalf being tortured in Dol Guldur, of Thorin sick with rage and fury, of her beloved dwarves being slaughtered in battle, and her One lying lifeless on the chest of his brother. Finally, her power had surged as a great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame, appeared before her. It grew larger, penetrating her mind, seeking, asking where she was, willing her to give in…when Bilbo had pulled the ring from her finger. The terror, the pain, and anguish that she had witnessed nearly broke her. The only thought that kept running through her mind was that she could not…would not allow those images to come true. Gandalf, Kili, and the rest of the Company were her family. Her first family had been taken from her as an infant. No matter what, she would not lose her family again.

* * *

As the blackness of night turned to a steely grey dawn, the dwarves awoke. After a quiet breakfast, Thorin insisted they press forward. Ember felt exhausted, too worn out to focus on the path and where it was leading them, the lack of sleep and drain on her powers evident as she stumbled after the Company. She needed to speak to Bilbo, but she noticed that it was getting harder for her to concentrate. Indeed, it seemed stuffy, as if there was very little air to be had in the depth of the forest. "Air. I need air." She heard Bofur mutter.

"Aye. My head, it's spinning," Oin agreed. Ember stopped, a chill washing over her. She watched as Oin and Nori, who had been at the forefront of the Company stumbled into each other. "What's going on?"

"Keep moving! Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin called.

"The path…it's disappeared!" Nori shouted. Ember turned around, her eyes searching the ground in fear.

"What's going on?" Dwalin growled.

"We've lost the path!" shouted Oin. They were standing in front of a steep cliff.

"Stay here!" Ember called. "Let me see if I can find it behind us!" She made to leave and Kili grabbed her arm.

"No, _vol kaon_, wait, let's figure this out together," Kili said. She trembled as she took his hand in hers. It was all her fault. Gandalf had trusted her to keep them on the path…she had failed.

"Find it! All of you, look for the path!" Thorin cried. The Company began to wander through the forest. Hours flew by as they searched. Ember felt powerless as they all seemed to be getting drowsy, and confused. She shook her head to clear it, but was rewarded with a sharp pain behind her eyes.

"I don't remember this place before. None of this is familiar," Balin stated.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Dori muttered.

"What hour is it?" Thorin growled.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is," Dwalin replied.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin said angrily. The dwarves were all muttering and rambling as they wandered about. Ember cursed herself mentally for allowing them to stray from the path. She held tightly to Kili's hand, refusing to lose him. Bilbo had stopped near a large tree, and absentmindedly plucked a spider web. The web vibrated, and the vibrations continued through various connected strands, far off into the forest. Bilbo shook his head, a wave of fear rising up inside. He glanced around at the bickering dwarves.

"We keep heading east and we will find our way through this forest!" Dwalin declared.

"Which way is east?" Bofur asked. Bilbo looked at him blankly, before looking up into the trees.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to…" He trailed off, realizing that no one was listening to him. He began to climb up the tree, oblivious to the masses of spider webs around him. Ember followed him with her eyes in a daze, when a shout from Thorin distracted her.

"Enough! Quiet, all of you! We are being watched." At that moment, a creature flung itself from the darkness at Thorin. Ember screamed as she was thrown from behind to the ground. She felt a stinging pain in her side, and everything grew dark.

* * *

Bilbo's head broke through the treeline and he took a deep breath of the clean cool air. As if a spell had been broken, his head cleared. He breathed deeply again, as a flock of blue butterflies lifted into the air around him. The setting sun was beautiful, shining pink, yellow and orange streaks throughout the sky. Bilbo laughed in delight, looking off into the distance. He called down loudly to his friends below. "I-I can see a lake! And a river. And….the Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!" He grinned in happiness. Suddenly, he thought he heard a scream…then a thumping noise. He climbed down a bit, peering into the darkness below him. He stepped forward, suddenly tripping over a spider web, and fell several feet, bouncing painfully off branches. He yelped in pain, but managed to catch himself on a branch. He tried to stand, when a massive spider appeared before him. Its jaws were black, with venom dripping from them. He jumped back, only to land on an even bigger spider web. He moaned in frustration, realizing he was stuck. The spider leaped down and proceeded to wrap him up tightly. The spider began to tow him deeper into the nest. Bilbo was barely able to make out the images of the dwarves hanging upside down, also encased in webbing. His spider dropped him, coming around to stand over him. Just as it bent towards him, Bilbo managed to grasp his sword straight up from his body, through the web and into the spider. As the creature died, he flung it off the branch to the forest floor. Using his weapon, he sliced through the remainder of the webbing encasing him. He moved towards the dwarves, when he heard a sound. He glanced down to see spiders climbing up the tree. He quickly placed the Ring from his pocket on his finger disappearing from sight.

The spider approached the closest dwarf, yanking it to the ground. The dwarf kicked, but couldn't do much being wrapped up so tightly. Bilbo grabbed a piece of wood, tossing it far into the distance. The spiders rushed towards the sound, and Bilbo hurried to the covered dwarf. A solitary spider dropped down in front of the dwarf, preparing to feast. Bilbo swung his sword, slashing away a leg. The spider screamed in agony. Bilbo sliced at its fangs, before driving his sword deep into the spider's skull. He removed the Ring as he freed the dwarf, who turned out to be Bombur.

"Bilbo!" Bombur cried. "You certainly gave that spider a sting it won't forget!" Bilbo smirked, looking down at his sword.

"Sting. That's a good name." He proceeded to free the other dwarves, when the webbing suddenly gave way, and the Company crashed to the forest floor.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo called, having grabbed onto a large branch.

"Ember?" Kili yelled, searching the ground. Bilbo turned around, and saw a small cocoon that he had missed.

"She's here! I will free her!" Bilbo cried. Just then, a spider jumped from underneath the branch, pinning him. Bilbo raised Sting just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. He tossed the spider off him, as the dwarves began to fight the swarm of spiders with their various weapons. Bilbo hurried over to the small cocoon, slicing through it gently. Ember was extremely pale, a sickly grey hue to her skin. Bilbo saw in horror that she had been stung in the neck and leg by a spider. He hoped that Oin would have something to counteract the venom. He tried to lift her, but only succeeded in dragging her to the edge of the web. He yelled at the closest dwarf, which was Bofur. The dwarf dropped his weapons in time to catch Ember as Bilbo pushed her out of the tree. Bofur cradled her close, as the other dwarves surrounded him, keeping the spiders at bay. Ember opened her eyes, feeling nauseous.

"KILI!" Fili yelled for his brother, as a spider had managed to grab his leg, pulling him off into the distance. Ember struggled weakly against Bofur, sending a small burst of fire towards the fleeing creature, but hit a tree instead. More spiders jumped down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves, hissing at them. Thorin raised his sword, when he paused, looking into the trees. A blond figure raced through the treetops towards them, swinging down a spider's silken thread, landing on it and killing it with an arrow. He slid to the forest floor, slicing at the spider closest to Thorin, before kneeling with an arrow knocked in his bow, pointed at Thorin. Several other elves appeared from the darkness, arrows drawn towards the dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blond Elf glared firmly into Thorin's eyes.

"Help!" Kili yelled from a distance.

"Kili!" His brother moved to go after him, but an elf pointed his bow at him. Ember broke free of Bofur, ducking from the elves, racing towards Kili's voice. As she reached a clearing, she saw Kili struggling with the spider. She released a weak burst of flame at the creature, before a pain in her shoulder knocked her down. Suddenly, a female Elf slashed her way through three spiders on the opposite side of the clearing. She threw her dagger at the spider above Kili, killing it. Kili tossed it off, racing towards Ember.

"Don't move, dwarf!" The female Elf glared at him. Kili grabbed Ember in his arms, spying an arrow sticking out from her shoulder. Fury rose in Kili, but Ember locked eyes with him, and he calmed against his will. She whimpered as he snapped the end off of the arrow, leaving a small tip. His eyes took in the reddened sting on her neck, and his worry increased. The female Elf shoved him roughly, gesturing for him to head back towards the others. Lifting Ember in his arms, he headed back to the Company.

The elves began to search the dwarves. Fili sighed as every single dagger he had was removed, including two in a secret hidden pocket. He turned his head, relieved to see his brother returning with Ember, followed by a beautiful redheaded Elf. "_Gyrth in yngyl bain_?" The blond Elf asked.

"_Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar,_" the redhead replied. She glanced at Fili, her green eyes searching his ocean blue ones, before pushing Kili towards them. An elf handed the blonde, who was obviously the leader, Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspected it intently.

"_Echannen I vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh,_" he muttered, looking at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin replied. The Elf snorted.

"Not only a thief, but a liar as well."

"_Tanya faarea_, Legolas," Ember spoke up quietly, wincing in pain. She motioned for Kili to put her down, and he did so gently, holding her about the waist as she limped towards the blonde elf. He stared at her in disbelief.

"_Yuula…man cerig hí_?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"_Leithio vin_, _gin iallon,"_ Ember asked, feeling faint. Legolas hesitated, and she tried to focus her eyes on the Elf, but she was too dizzy. Kili held on to her tightly, and Legolas narrowed his eyes at Kili's arm about her waist.

"_U-iston, Yuula_. _Gwedho din_," Legolas answered. Ember dropped her head in defeat. As an elf went to bind her, she cried out in pain, and Kili punched the elf. The elves yelled in anger, but Legolas held up his hand. He noticed the arrow shaft sticking out of her shoulder and frowned. "_Te harn. "_ He reached towards her, and Kili growled. Legolas smirked, raising an eyebrow at the dwarf.

"I will carry her!" Kili stated in defiance. Legolas stared long and hard at Kili, then at Ember, who was swaying on her feet. He nodded silently. Kili picked up Ember, who rested her head against Kili, allowing herself to drift into unconsciousness.

"Any tricks, dwarf, and it will not matter that you carry my cousin. You will be dead before you hit the ground." The dwarves turned to each other in shock. Cousin? As they were herded away into the forest, Bofur turned to Thorin.

"Thorin…where's Bilbo?" he whispered quietly.

* * *

**_Gyrth in yngyl bain_? - _Are the spiders dead?_**

_**Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar. -Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder**_

_**Echannen I vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. (This is an ancient Elvish Blade. Forged by my kin.)**_

_****__Tanya faarea_ -that's enough

_****__Yuula…man cerig hí -_Ember what are you doing here?

_****__Leithio vin_, _Gin iallon -Release us, I beg of you_

_****____U-iston, Yuula_. _Gwedho din -_I don't think so, Ember. Tie them up

_****____Te harn -She's hurt_

_****____Okay...so it has been hard to write this chapter, not sure if i am truly happy with it, but it would be nice to get some reviews, let me know what you think. Cousin? Hmm..._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Company was led over a long bridge before the gates of the Woodland Realm. After passing through, Legolas paused by the guards. "_Holo in ennyn,_" he said. He turned suddenly, sensing something behind him. He looked back down the bridge, but saw only the edge of the forest, nothing amiss. He turned his back and walked through the gates as they closed behind him. He didn't realize that he had a small, invisible shadow that slipped through behind him, just before the gates slammed shut. He led the dwarves through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. His home was earthy and comforting, at least to him. Giant tree roots rose up from the floor of the subterranean cavern and torches warmed the stone walls. Legolas led the group into the throne room. Far above, sitting regally on his majestic throne, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, sat gazing down on them. He wore a silver tunic, his beautiful face like creamy alabaster, his long blond hair enshrined with a crown of wooden leaves and berries.

"What have we here?" Thranduil's voice was rich like syrup, his dark eyebrow rising in interest. The dwarves were silent. They had encompassed Kili, trying to keep Ember hidden. "Why have you trespassed in my kingdom?" Thorin stepped forward.

"We are simple merchants that lost our way in the forest," he said in a controlled voice. Thranduil looked at him, almost in amusement.

"Indeed. If you are merchants…where is your caravan?" Thranduil sneered. Thorin was silent. "Interesting…a group of 13 dwarves. I see that one of you is carrying something…or someone. Bring them forward." The dwarves muttered, but Kili was thrust forward by Legolas. He held tightly to Ember, who whimpered softly in her sleep. Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he recognized her. "So…you have taken it upon yourselves to kidnap my kin? To harm her?" he snarled.

"She is a member of our Company, not a prisoner," Kili retorted. "And it was one of your elves that shot her with an arrow!" At this, Thranduil's ice blue eyes blazed in anger.

"You dare to lie to me? You dare to enter my kingdom without permission? You dare to kidnap and endanger my KIN?" He was now roaring in anger.

"_Diheno nin, selenin_," Ember spoke up softly, opening her eyes. She fixed them on Thranduil, but he quickly shifted his away from her gaze. She frowned, gesturing for Kili to put her down. He complied, keeping his arm tightly about her waist, he could tell she was still unsteady. "I was the one who got us lost in your kingdom. We meant no disrespect. We were simply trying to reach Laketown to…" Thranduil chuckled.

"Your voice is still music to my ears, _Yuula_," he smiled. "But I fear it is not speaking the truth. Lies do not become you, _Yuula_. I expect that behavior from your companions." Dwalin growled at the insult, and Thranduil smirked. "I know the reason for your journey. Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He turned to the Company. "Legolas, please take our girl to the healing chambers, then to a guest room. The others….to the dungeon."

"My Lord!" Ember demanded, fixing her gaze on him. "If you imprison them, you must imprison me. I will not be separated from them!" He laughed at her defiance.

"Oh yes you will, Ember," he sneered, using her Common name. "You see, I have some questions for you as well. It seems you have been keeping some secrets from me." With that, he gestured to an elf who had been standing in the shadows. Ember gasped as he came into the light.

"Lindir…" she said fearfully, as the dwarves growled in anger at the betrayer. "What have you told him?" Lindir smirked, his eyes fixing on Kili in satisfaction. Kili gripped Ember closer in fear.

"It seems, my dear," Thranduil said darkly, "You have become very…useful. Yes, we have much to discuss. Take them away!" The dwarves roared in anger, struggling against their captors, but the guards moved to take them away. Ember clung to Kili, but he was ripped from her grasp.

"EMBER!" he cried out, struggling against the guards. Lindir came and grabbed her from behind. She shrieked as he began to pull her away. Legolas moved forward, but a glare from Thranduil held him back.

"STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" she screamed, as the pain in her shoulder exploded. Kili punched his guard, and raced towards Ember. Two other guards leapt forward, seizing his arms. He grunted as another guard smacked him from behind in the head with the hilt of his sword. Kili slumped in unconsciousness. "KILI!" she cried, as they were both dragged from the room. Thranduil smiled as he settled himself back on the throne.

* * *

The dwarves were led, struggling and protesting, into the dungeon. The elves began to shove them into the cells. "This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin roared angrily.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin protested. The red-haired she-elf was in charge of Fili. She made to shove him into his cell, before she reached beneath his coat, finding another large dagger. Fili sighed in frustration. She rolled her green eyes at him.

"Would you like to search my trousers?" he asked sarcastically. "I could have anything down there!"

"Or nothing," she replied cheekily, with a raised eyebrow. He grinned at her, then froze as his brother was tossed into a cell across from him. Kili lay motionless on the cold stone floor.

"KILI!" Fili cried frantically, making a move towards him. The red-head raised her sword to his neck and he stopped. "Please…he's my brother. Please let me help him. Put us in the same cell," he pleaded, his blue eyes searching hers. She studied him carefully. She had not realized dwarves cared that way about their kin. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Very well," she murmured. She led Fili to his brother, watching as he rolled Kili onto his back. He struggled to raise him onto the small cot in the cell. Looking back at the other guards, she carefully approached, taking the dark haired dwarf's legs. Fili looked at her in silence, and together they lifted Kili onto the cot. She made to move to the cell door.

"Thank you," Fili said quietly. She turned back to him.

"I will send a healer to him," she said. He looked at her in surprise.

"Again, I thank you," he said. As she closed the cell door, she heard him say quietly, "My name is Fili." She locked the cell door, a small smile on her lips.

"Tauriel," she said, catching his eye briefly, before heading out of the dungeon.

* * *

Ember kicked and fought against Lindir all the way to the healing chamber, where he unceremoniously set her on a bed. She lunged away from him towards the door, but was stopped by a guard standing in the doorway. "_Yuula_, you are injured. Please let us heal you," Lindir said in a placating tone. She glared at him in anger, but allowed a healer to approach and guide her gently back to the bed. Lindir smiled at her, and she turned away in disgust, accepting a draught from the healer. She then lay down on the bed on her stomach, her face turned away from Lindir.

"Get out," she said angrily. Lindir watched her shuddering in fear and pain, and a strange feeling passed over him. Maybe he shouldn't have told Thranduil...

"I mean you no harm, my friend…" he began and she laughed bitterly.

"You are no friend of mine. I do not want to hear anything you have to say. GET OUT." The healer gestured for him to leave, knowing that she did not need to be agitated any further. Lindir frowned, but nodded in acceptance and silently left the room. Once the door closed, Ember burst into fresh tears, sobbing into her pillow. She felt mentally and physically drained, and she was weak from the spider venom. She felt as if a part of her soul had been torn from her as she was separated from Kili and her family. Finally, the draught began to take effect and she closed her eyes in exhaustion. The healer called his assistant, and together they removed the remainder of the arrow shaft from her shoulder. After cleansing the wound, they bound it tightly, then turned to the large spider wounds. They covered the stings with an antivenin salve, and she moaned in her sleep. Finally, after ensuring there was nothing else they could do for her, they covered her with warm blankets. As they settled her, the door to the room opened and a blond figure approached the bed. Legolas stared down at his beautiful cousin. He was deeply troubled by what had occurred in the throne room. There had been no reason for things to have escalated as they had. He sighed, stroking her soft cheek. "Kili," she murmured in her sleep. Legolas sat down in the bedside chair, a soft smile on his face. It seemed that his little cousin had fallen in love…with a dwarf. There was no denying the connection after their reactions in the throne room. It rarely occurred to him that Ember was half dwarf, she was too…beautiful. Kind. Smart. Funny. Just…completely the opposite of everything he knew dwarves to be. He decided to stay with her until she awoke. She would need to see a friendly face. He settled back into the chair, his thoughts of the day drifting away.

* * *

Dwalin, Nori, and Gloin were throwing themselves against their cells doors, grunting with effort. Balin finally yelled at them in frustration. "Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leave here but by the King's consent." The prisoners sat down grumpily. Thorin peered over to the cell holding his nephews. An elven healer had come nearly an hour ago to see to Kili, who had still not stirred. The healer had handed Fili a draught for pain when the dwarf did manage to awaken, and had left soon after. Thorin was worried.

"Fili?" he called with concern. Fili's golden head appeared at the cell door. "How is he?" Thorin asked anxiously.

"They hit him pretty hard," Fili replied grimly. "He is still unconscious, and he has a very large lump on the back of his head. The healer said there was not much that could be done until he awakens." Thorin dropped his head in anger and worry. Far better that Kili was out while he sorted through the thoughts that were racing in his mind. He had to voice the one that nagged him the most.

"They said she was their cousin," Thorin said. "Has she come all this way to betray us?"

"Not a chance," Dwalin spoke up. "Ember is a good lass, and she has sacrificed herself more than once to help us."

"Indeed," Balin added. "She also demanded to be kept in the dungeons with us. That elf from Rivendell is the real betrayer. I can only imagine that he has told this king about her powers." There was murmurs of assent from the Company. Thorin was relieved that his Company believed in her as much as he had come to. Thorin feared for Ember, both as a young female dwarf, and Kili's One. Female dwarves were rare, and treasured more than all the gems in the mountains. As Kili's One however, if she were to be killed, it would destroy Kili. He would never recover. Thorin could not bear the thought of losing either of them. He was interrupted from this train of thought by an elven guard.

"King Thranduil wishes to speak to the leader of this…group." The guard stated disdainfully. Thorin motioned him forward.

"I am the head of this Company," he stated. The guard summoned another elf, who opened the cell, and they led Thorin away. Fili sighed in frustration as his uncle was led away. He sat back down beside his little brother, and stroked his brow gently.

"You need to wake up now, _nadadith_," he said quietly. "You have been asleep long enough." The worry in his voice was evident. The rest of the Company listened on into the night as Fili continued to whisper encouragingly to his brother, urging him back to consciousness.

* * *

Thorin was led back into the throne room. The Elf king sat upon his throne, a calm expression upon his face. Thorin stood quietly, waiting for his enemy to make the first move. "You have found a way in," Thranduil finally said. "Have you not, Thorin Oakenshield?" Thorin stared in silence at the king, revealing nothing in his expression. Thranduil continued, "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening," Thorin said carefully.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thorin turned away, pacing slightly.

"And what of Ember?" Thorin asked.

"She is my kin. I thank you for returning her to me. She will remain safely here." Thorin frowned, unhappy with this statement, but chose to ignore its implications for now.

"So…a favor for a favor," Thorin muttered, turning away. Thranduil smiled.

"You have my word. One king to another." Thorin stopped his pacing, turning back to the elf with a dark look in his eye.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin roared in fury. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends, and now how you treat your kin! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help but you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Now you treat Ember as a prisoner! _Imrid amrad ursul_!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north!" Thranduil snarled, his face contorting. Thorin saw that half of his face was covered with burns and scars, his left eye milky and unseeing. The king pulled back, and his face returned to its normal state. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him." He motioned towards the guards, who grabbed Thorin roughly.

"I am not my grandfather," Thorin growled. "You will not get the answer you want by insulting me."

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait." The King waved his hand, effectively dismissing Thorin. He was led back to his cell, and he made a rude gesture as his jailer strode away with a ring of keys jingling at his side.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked quietly.

"He did. I told him _ish kakhfe ai'd dur rugnu!_ Him and all his kin!" Thorin growled angrily. Balin closed his eyes, sighing in frustration.

"Well…that's it then. A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope," Thorin replied. He turned his thoughts to the two people that he hoped would be able to figure out a way to free them. Ember…and Bilbo.

* * *

**_Holo in ennyn - close the gate_**

**___Diheno nin, selenin_, -forgive me, cousin**

**___nadadith - little brother_**

**_____Imrid amrad ursul_! - Die a death of flames (or Burn in hell)**

**_____ish kakhfe ai'd dur rugnu_! - I pour excrement on your head (or I shit on your face) **

**___Please Review! I have been having trouble with the next few chapters, and reviews help a lot!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ember slowly opened her eyes. She had curled up into a ball, and she gently stretched her legs, sighing tiredly. Someone (she hoped a healer) had changed her into a soft green tunic and matching leggings. She still felt weak from the spider venom, but her shoulder seemed to be on the mend, more stiff than sore. She knew only elvish medicine could be responsible for that. She turned her head to find a pair of porcelain blue eyes studying her. "_Man cerig hi?" _she asked warily. Legolas smiled, reaching for her hand. She shrunk back from his touch and he frowned.

"_Av-'osto, selenin_," he said, gently reaching for her again. "_Goston angin._ You were asleep for almost 2 days." She hesitated, but allowed him to clasp her hand in his as she slowly sat up, wincing slightly.

"_Nidh_!" she muttered, and he helped steady her on the bed. They sat quietly beside each other, before she all of a sudden punched him in the arm. Hard.

"_Yuula_! What was that for?" the elf groaned, rubbing his arm.

"I don't know, let me think: maybe for capturing me and my friends, for bringing us here, for trusting Lindir!" she said angrily. "Shall I go on?" Legolas watched her, a bemused expression on his face. "Where are they, Legolas?"

"They are in the dungeons. The leader had a meeting with my father…but it was not very productive." She rolled her eyes, knowing very well how a conversation between Thorin and Thranduil would have gone. A knock came from the door, and Legolas rose as Lindir entered the room. Ember glared in anger, and Lindir could literally feel her power push him back.

"Ember," he tried peacefully, then winced as he felt the fury in her eyes. Legolas stared at them in confusion, they had once been close friends.

"How DARE you!" she snarled, and he flinched, her words tiny daggers. "You attack me, then betray me?" Legolas could feel the temperature in the room rising, waves of heating flowing from Ember.

"It's not like that," Lindir mumbled, realizing that no excuse would save him.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave NOW! EGO!" she roared, as a wave of heat burst forth from her, causing him to stumble back out the door. She slammed it behind him, breathing hard, as Legolas looked at her in shock.

"_Yuula_…what was that?" he asked breathlessly. She clenched her fists at her side, struggling to reel her power back in. That short burst had tired her greatly, and she knew she had not fully recovered from the events in Mirkwood. She was missing a vital part of her soul. Her One. Sitting back down on the bed, she sat with her knees huddled up to her chest, as the tears began to fall. Legolas approached her, distressed to see her so upset. "_Yuula_, talk to me. Tell me everything," he murmured, wrapping an arm gently around her. "We will figure this out together." She sighed, then nodded.

"Before I begin…I have to know. Is Kili all right?" She knew she did not have to explain who she meant. Legolas held her close.

"He has a concussion, but a healer was sent and said he should awaken soon." She dropped her head, struggling to contain her emotions. "You love him." Legolas stated quietly.

"He is my One," she replied softly. Legolas gazed at her, knowing what that statement truly meant.

"Tell me the story, _Yuula_. I will do what I can to bring you together again." She smiled at him, and began telling him about the Company, leaving out all traces of Bilbo. As much as she trusted her cousin, she did not trust his father, and felt she needed to keep that secret, just in case.

* * *

Kili moaned softly, slowly returning to consciousness. His head pounded, and the room spun. He opened his eyes, settling on his brother's worried face. "Welcome back_, nadadith_," Fili whispered, holding their foreheads together gently. Kili struggled to sit up, and Fili pressed him back onto the cot. "Lie still_, nadadith_. We are in no rush. It's not like we can go anywhere," Fili said bitterly. Kili sank back onto the cot, while Fili brought a wood cup to his face. He drank slowly, the cool water delicious to his parched throat.

"W-what happened, _nadad_?" he muttered. Fili sighed, taking his brother's hand.

"What do you remember, _nadadith_?" he asked cautiously. Kili frowned, concentrating on remembering.

"The forest….spiders….EMBER!" he suddenly shouted, leaping from the cot. Fili caught him as he stumbled towards the cell door, dizzy and lightheaded. "Where is she, Fili? My _vol kaon_? My ONE?" Kili was beginning to panic, beginning to throw himself at the cell door.

"It's all right, _nadadith_," Fili soothed. The other dwarves saw him fighting to calm his brother. They shouted at him, trying to quiet him.

"It's all right, Kili," Ori called.

"You must relax, Kili," Bofur said worriedly.

"Keep him calm, Fili!" Oin cried. "He has been out for too long to be straining..."

"KILI!" Thorin's voice thundered, silencing everyone. Kili stopped his struggling, his eyes searching for the voice. Thorin's blue eyes met his, and he took a deep breath, resisting the urge to break free from Fili. "It's all right, lad, Ember is safe." Kili stared hard at his uncle, the hole in his soul screaming at him to find her. Finally, he sank back into his brother's arms, too tired to protest any further.

"Tell me what happened," he intoned, and as Fili got him settled, Thorin proceeded to tell him everything that had transpired. Kili shook with silent rage when Thorin told him of the meeting with Thranduil. "He means to keep Ember here?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…he seems to feel she is his kin, lad," Balin said.

"Not possible. She is no elf. She is part human, part dwarf."

"Yet, the elf called her his cousin," Fili reminded him.

"And she is," a soft voice spoke up. Fili looked to the cell door, to see Tauriel standing there. "_Yuula_ is the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. Therefore, she is seen as kin to him. When she was younger, she spent time here in the Greenwood. Legolas and my Lord Thranduil see her as a cousin." She stopped at the surprised look on their faces. "I felt that you deserved to understand why they are so protective of her," she said simply. Kili made to move to the cell door, and Fili steadied him.

"Is she all right?" he asked the elf quietly. Tauriel saw the love he had for her, and nodded.

"She has been taken to the healers. Legolas is with her now." She watched as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"Can I see her?" Tauriel frowned. As captain of the Guard, she had some leeway with the prisoners under her care, but even she could not allow him near the King's family. Could she? Maybe she could sneak the girl down here during a night patrol. She glanced at the Fili, his blue eyes staring at her intently. She softened her gaze and made a decision.

"I will see if I can arrange a visit." Kili smiled his thanks. "I will also ensure the healer returns to check on your progress." Kili sighed, returning to the cot, his head throbbing. Fili hesitated, then reached out to the elf, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, my lady," he whispered, laying a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. She blushed furiously, her green eyes shocked at his gesture. However, seeing his sincerity, she smiled softly.

"It is my pleasure," she murmured, and she quickly left the dungeon. Fili watched her go, a strange feeling coming over him. He saw Thorin eyeing him curiously, and he moved back to sit beside his brother.

* * *

Hours later, Legolas covered Ember with a soft blanket. She was exhausted from her tale, and had faded off to a troubled sleep. He stroked her brow, then left the room, locking the door behind him. Her story had given him much to think about. This power that she spoke of, he knew that his father would want to use it for his own purposes. What most disturbed him was Lindir. When he had arrived from Rivendell, he had never mentioned the true reason for his arrival. They had been told that he had angered Lord Elrond, that it was a private matter, and that he was to remain in Mirkwood until Lord Elrond sent for him. Lindir, however, had requested an immediate meeting with Thranduil, and upon emerging from the meeting, Lindir had been treated almost like royalty. Now Legolas understood why. His temper flared as he thought of the Elf forcing himself on Ember. Although Ember had made it clear that she felt that her power was to blame for his transgression, no excuse could warrant such behavior. He decided to seek out the Elf, before heading to his father's chambers. He approached Lindir's quarters, rapping hard upon the door. Lindir opened the door warily, and was shoved back into the room by Legolas. He was slammed against the wall as Legolas fought to control his anger. "_Avam nathlad 'werth min daur vîn_," Legolas snarled. "_Gi fioun_!" Lindir shoved the blond elf away from him.

"_Lasto nin_, Legolas," Lindir begged. "I am no betrayer. I never meant to hurt her, it was uncontrollable. Her power-"

"No, you do not get to blame her. It is only because you were rejected so often that it built up inside. She did not want you, she made this clear several times, yet you continued to pursue her. YOU forced her to protect herself unconsciously, and then finally attacked her!"

"_U-thand_!" Lindir yelled. "She seduced me! She-" He stopped, as Legolas howled with bitter laughter.

"_Yuula_? Sweet, innocent _Yuula_ seduced you? Even you must see how ridiculous that sounds. She trusted you as her friend, but you were not satisfied with that! To be her friend is a treasure as precious as gold, yet you threw it in her face!" Lindir looked stunned, realizing the words were true.

"I…it was that dwarf! If only he…" Lindir stammered, but Legolas shook his head.

"He is her One." Lindir froze. Even though an Elf lives for thousands of years, they only ever truly love once. He had not known that dwarves did as well. It was the most absolute of all Elven laws to never bring harm to another's One. He dropped to his knees, regret in his eyes. Legolas watched as his friend fully understood what he had done. Finally, he pulled Lindir to his feet, leading him to a small table and chair. Lindir sat as Legolas poured him a glass of wine.

"_De melin_," Lindir whispered. "I couldn't believe that she did not feel the same. When she arrived in Rivendell, bleeding, unconscious, I swore to myself that I would protect her, and tell her how I truly felt. Instead…I nearly destroyed her." He dropped his head into his hands. "What have I done?" He suddenly jerked his head up, meeting Legolas' eyes. "We have to get them out of here, Legolas! _Boe de meriad_!" A small flame of panic showed in his eyes.

"Protected from who?" Legolas said, already knowing the answer in his heart.

"Your father. He…he plans to use her. For what I am not entirely sure, but...we can't let that happen!" Lindir rose and began to pace.

"We must come up with a plan, Lindir. Tell me everything that you told my father." Lindir paused, then nodded.

"_Goheno nin, mellonin_." Legolas smiled.

"You need to ask that of Ember," he replied. "But…_savo amdir_. She still might let you live..." Lindir's eyes widened as Legolas laughed.

* * *

Ember awoke as the door to her suite opened. She rose in confusion as the door closed on its own. "Bilbo?" she whispered hopefully. The hobbit pulled the ring from his finger and rushed into her arms. "Oh Bilbo, you are safe! I was so worried!" The hobbit smiled, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I was worried for you, Miss Ember. Are you quite alright?" he asked worriedly.

"It will take more than a few spider bites and an arrow to stop me," she grinned. He patted her hand.

"I have only a few moments, I have tried to locate the dungeons, but…" she stopped his rambling with a soft finger to his lips.

"To get to the dungeons, head down this corridor, turn left, take the staircase down four levels, then turn right, then left again." He stared at her in surprise, and she laughed. "It's a long story, but let's just say this is not my first visit to the Woodland Realm."

"Is there any message you wish me to pass on?" he asked cheekily. She blushed.

"There is, but I would have to show it to you, and I don't think Kili would like that!" She grinned as the hobbit turned a bright shade of red. "Bilbo, when you return, we will think of a way to get out of here. I am sure Legolas will help us." A knock at the door startled them, and she quickly gestured to Bilbo to put his ring on. She eased the door back to see Thranduil before her. She paled noticeably, and he smirked.

"Am I interrupting, _Yuula_?" His words dripped from his tongue like honey. She backed up slowly into the room, wrapping her arms about herself. She had always been uncomfortable around Thranduil, he had known she was half dwarf and his disdain for her heritage was obvious. He stalked into the room, looking about suspiciously. "I thought I heard you speaking to someone." She shook her head slowly, turning to the small table and chairs. He followed her, then turned as the door closed softly. He frowned, then turned back towards her. "_Sevin dhaw_?" he asked, gesturing to the chair.

"_Ben iest gîn_," she said quietly. He sat down regally, and invited her to do the same. She noticed that he avoided looking directly at her, never keeping his eyes in the same place. She sat quietly, awaiting the inevitable confrontation.

"Let us talk plainly. I understand you have become rather powerful. Indeed, I am surprised I never knew of your gifts before." His tone indicated his anger over this deliberate omission.

"I was unaware of them myself until recent events," she replied.

"I am fortunate that Lindir was able to provide me with such useful knowledge. I must insist on a demonstration of such talents, if only to prove his claims." Ember slowly shook her head, a dangerous move. Denying Thranduil was not something one did lightly.

"I will not show you anything until you release my companions. They have done nothing wrong. Release them, and I will be glad to give you a brief demonstration. But I will not be used as a weapon, my Lord," she said softly. He slammed his hand down on the table, and she flinched.

"I will know how strong you are. If what Lindir has told me is true, then you will be able to provide much needed protection and defense for my kingdom. Now, show me!" A fire of anger rose up in Ember, and she struggled to contain it. She raised her eyes, surprised that he held her gaze. She poured herself into the gaze, struggling to overpower him.

"You wanted a demonstration…" she murmured as he drowned in her gaze. "You will free the dwarves and allow us to leave…" Thranduil gasped, as he felt the words thrust into his mind. His blue eyes met hers, now deep navy.

"I-I will…f-free…" he struggled, his own power pushing back against her. Ember felt herself tiring, but she pushed harder. Suddenly, her door burst open as Legolas and Lindir raced into the room. Distracted, she blinked momentarily and Thranduil leapt to his feet, gasping for breath. The younger Elves froze at the sight of their King so flustered. Thranduil could not help the dark smile that came to his lips. "Indeed," he panted, "You are powerful." Ember sat on her bed, a headache creeping behind her eyes. Thranduil headed to the door, the spun around. "In 10 days the Feast of Starlight will be upon us. You will accompany me to the celebration. I will expect further demonstrations at that time to show our kingdom how protected they will be. If you refuse, I shall execute your companions." As he regally stalked from the room, he paused by Legolas and Lindir, who bowed their heads in acknowledgement. The door slammed shut, they turned to Ember, who sat silently, tears in her eyes. Legolas approached her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. She eyed Lindir, who stayed near the door.

"_Yuula_, don't despair. We will figure out a way-"

"No, _selenin_. I will not risk their lives. As long as I cooperate, he will not harm them," she said in a defeated tone. Lindir strode forward, and grabbed her hand.

"You cannot give up, _mellonin_. We will figure out a way for you to escape…ALL of you." She looked up into his eyes, surprised at his words. She saw no anger, no jealousy and no betrayal, only the concern of her once dear friend. She knew whatever damage her power had caused him, he was now free of it.

"Lindir, my friend," she said with a soft smile. "There you are."

* * *

**_Man cerig hi? - What are you doing here?_**

**___Av-'osto, selenin -_ Do not be afraid, cousin**

**___Goston angin -I am worried about you_  
**

**_____Nidh_! - Ouch (that hurts)**

**___Nadad/Nadadith - Brother, Little brother_**

**_____Avam nathlad 'werth min daur vîn - W_e don't welcome betrayers into our forest**

**_____Gi fioun_! - I am disgusted with you!**

**_____Lasto nin_ - Listen to me**

**_____U-thand - _that is false/lie**

**_____De melin _- I love her**

**___Boe de meriad -_she needs to be protected**

**___Goheno nin, mellonin - Forgive me, my friend_**

**_____Savo amdir - have hope_**

**_______Sevin dhaw_? -May I/Do I have permission**

**_______Ben iest gîn _- as you wish**

**_____So...I am not very happy with this chapter. It took me forever to write, and I am not sure if it is the way I truly want it, but I need to get moving on the story. I am excited for the next few chapters. I haven't decided what to do with Fili/Tauriel...any opinions? Please review! I own nothing but Ember._**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

That evening, Legolas and Lindir were summoned to the dining hall. Ember flatly refused to go, and felt sorry for the servant who had to relay that message to the king. The servant returned to state that the king's reply was to forbid any food from being brought to her quarters; she either dined with him, or not at all. Although she felt her stomach rumble with hunger, she strengthened her resolve and dismissed the servant. Perhaps it was being childish, she thought, but the more Thranduil underestimated her, the better. Let him think she was still the child he remembered. He would receive an eye opening at the feast. She lay back on the bed, her mind racing. They hadn't figured out a way for her to avoid the feast, but a plan was being formulated on how they could free the others and escape. A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She rose, cautiously approaching the door. She was surprised to find the red-headed she-elf before her.

"Good evening, _Yuula_. I am Tauriel. May I speak with you a moment?" Ember warily allowed her into the room, leading her over to the table. "Forgive me, I know we have not been properly introduced. I am Captain of the King's Royal guard."

"I do not remember you from when I was young," Ember replied politely. Tauriel smiled.

"Yes, I was away visiting my kin in Lothlorien for many years before I came to the Woodland Realm. I believe you had just returned to Rivendell prior to my arrival." Ember nodded, then waited patiently. She was unsure what this elf wanted from her. "_Yuula_, as captain, I have certain responsibilities. One of them is that I am responsible for all of the prisoners." Ember's eyes widened.

"My friends? Are they well? Can I see them?" Tauriel laughed at her exuberance.

"_Yuula_, I believe I can arrange a visit to the dungeons. If you come with me now, the guard will be changing. I have taken the night watch, and so you should be able to visit for a brief time. I must stress to you," she continued sternly, "that any attempt to free the prisoners will be met with harsh punishment. I am trusting you to behave." Ember smiled.

"Why do you trust me? How do you know I won't attempt to overpower you and escape?" Ember asked curiously.

"Well, since there is no way you could overpower me, I am not concerned." Ember laughed lightly at the Elf's confidence. "But in truth, one of your Company is in no condition to travel." Ember's face fell, a look of worry creeping over her features.

"Kili," she said. The Elf nodded.

"He has regained consciousness, but the healer tells me he will need several days to recover." The elf studied her. "I sense he is precious to you." Ember smiled shyly, a faint blush reaching her cheeks. "Then let us away." Ember rose, grabbed a cloak, and led the elf from the room.

* * *

Kili lay on the cot in the dank dungeon, his food untouched. He was filled with worry for Ember. He could only hope that Bilbo would come up with a plan of escape. The little hobbit had appeared in the afternoon, telling them that he had seen Ember, and that while she seemed well physically, he had been forced to flee when Thranduil had arrived in her chambers. Kili had been wracked with worry ever since. He did not trust the Elf King, and while he did not think the Elf would harm Ember, he feared what she would be forced to do. The King was obviously aware of her powers, thanks to the traitor Lindir. Kili clenched his fists in anger. If he ever saw that Elf again, Mahal help him. He groaned quietly as his head pounded. Fili watched his brother from the floor of the dungeon, a small frown on his face. He knew Kili's head was still bothering him, but his younger brother was too stubborn to say anything. Fili tried to make sure he was eating and drinking, but Kili had been feeling quite nauseous since his awakening, a symptom of his concussion. Fili sighed, wishing he had a dagger to fiddle with. He leaned his head back against the stone walls, his mind drifting towards the red-haired elf. He was uncertain why she affected him so. Surely it was not romantic in nature, such a thing was not heard of between their peoples. And yet, he could not get her flaming red hair and emerald eyes out of his mind. That she seemed to be a warrior and yet still had the kindness of a lady made him smile. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her soft footsteps approach. Kili flung himself from the cot and Fili looked at him in confusion. Kili stumbled to the cell door, he could feel her closeness, smell her scent even though she had not made her presence known. "Ember," he whispered longingly. Fili turned as Tauriel approached.

"I have a guest who wishes to speak with you," the elf smiled. She unlocked the cell door and stepped aside. Ember rushed forward into Kili's arms. They held each other, murmuring softly to one another. Fili smiled warmly at Tauriel.

"Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing deeply to the elf.

"I think they would like a moment of privacy. I would be willing to place you in another cell for a few moments, if you wish." Fili looked at her, grinning and nodded his acceptance. He made a move towards Thorin's cell, but she grabbed his arm lightly. "Nice try," she said amusedly, and he chuckled. She led him towards Bofur's cell, unlocked the door, allowing him to pass. Once inside, he clapped Bofur on the back, then turned to the elf.

"May I ask," Fili said with a soft look in his eyes, "why are you being so kind?" Tauriel studied him with a gentle smile.

"As _Yuula_ is a kinsman to my King, I am honored to allow her to be close to those she loves. We elves are not entirely heartless, master Fili." Fili grinned at her.

"So….where have all my daggers gone?" he asked. She smiled.

"I had intended to store them with all of the other weapons of your Company, when I took a closer look at them. The craftsmanship is wondrous, strong yet beautiful." Fili watched her with pride as she drew forth one of his daggers. It had a golden hilt, intricately carved.

"Aye, 'tis one of my favorites as well," he said with a smile. "I forged that one for my first hunt, many years ago." She looked at him, interested.

"What did you hunt?" He looked at her in surprise. He could see the interest in her eyes.

"It is a long tale, my lady." She smiled cheekily.

"I am sure we have a bit of time," she said dryly, with a glance back to his old cell. He chuckled happily as she sat down on the ground outside the cell. Smiling, he did the same, and the other dwarves all listened in as he back to tell the story of when Thorin had taken him on his first hunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ember and Kili had not released each other. He inhaled her soft scent deeply, as she did the same. The feeling of finally being whole, of being connected again had returned. He kissed her deeply, his tongue lightly touching hers. It was a kiss of pure desperation, he was trying to convey all the feelings that he could not voice in that kiss, and Ember returned his emotions just as deeply. Finally, he drew back, filled with a warm glow, but dizzy from their embrace. Silently, she led him over to the cot, laying him down gently. She lay beside him, running her hand underneath his tunic, resting it on his warm chest. He stroked her hair, her back, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't believe how empty he had felt without her, as if he had been carved hollow on the inside. He knew without speaking that she felt the same, and he sighed contentedly as she held him close. Finally, he spoke. "_Vol kaon_, are you well? Are you still injured?" She felt his thick fingers gently reach her shoulder, feeling the bandage around her arrow wound.

"It is almost healed, I feel no pain, _miz khurdu_. The pain in my soul without you was worse, almost unbearable," she replied. She looked up into his eyes, seeing his love for her reflected. "But now, I feel complete." She brought her lips to his again, and he caressed her cheek, before running his hand through her hair to cup the back of her head, locking them together. After breathless moments, she lay back down, softly stroking his chest. "And you, _miz khurdu_? How are you?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"My head is fine, the healer said I should be well in a few days. Fili says my head is harder than an iron pot." She giggled at the analogy, and he moaned softly at the sweet sound. She lay her head on his heart, listening to its steady rhythm. Suddenly, she heard a loud rumble, and she laughed out loud.

"Hungry?" she asked. He smiled as she reached for the supper tray still in the cell. She brought a few grapes to his mouth, and he took them from her one at a time, locking his eyes on hers. She poured her love into her gaze, and he felt her power flow through him, warm and comforting.

"Tell me, _vol kaon_, have you had any contact with the King?" he asked, returning the favor and feeding her a small berry. As they gently fed each other, she explained her meeting with Thranduil. His eyes darkened at the King's demands, but she filled him in on the long talk she'd had with Legolas. "Your...cousin seems to be trustworthy," he said finally.

"Aye, with his help, and Lindir's, we shall figure out a way to escape." Kili sat up suddenly, nearly knocking Ember off of the small cot.

"Lindir?" he growled darkly. Ember studied him hesitantly.

"Kili, Lindir has seen the folly of his actions. He is-"

"He is a traitor! Did you forget how he attacked you? Nearly dishonored you? Then betrayed you to these _barathaz daukhel_?" She flinched at his harsh tone, but rose from the cot to face him, a hand on his arm.

"He is my friend. The fog of my power has lifted from his mind, he knows what he did was wrong. But he will help us escape."

"You are a _doh_ if you believe that." He stopped, realizing what he had just said. She angrily pulled away from him, stalking to the cell door.

"Tauriel, I am ready to leave," she called furiously, her voice breaking. Kili cringed at her tone. He hadn't meant to insult her, he was only frustrated that he was stuck in here and she was forced to seek help from others, especially that Elf. No matter what she said, Kili could not trust the one who had so grievously hurt her. He sighed, swallowing his anger. He approached the cell door, running his fingers up her arms. She tried to shrug him off, but he refused, pulling her back into his chest. Forcing her to face him, he saw tears shining in her eyes, and his heart ached that he was the cause.

"_Gajut men_," he whispered. A tear slipped from her eye and he softly brushed it away with his thumb, gently caressing her cheek. "_Menu tessu men, vol kaon_. I did not mean to hurt you." She searched his anguished forest eyes, her own a clear pale blue. She sighed, relaxing into his embrace.

"_Menu gajatu_," she murmured. "But call me a _doh_ again, and I will be forced to-"he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss deepened, feeding a burning hunger inside them. Kili growled softly, moving his hands to her hips. She ran her hands under his tunic, over his chest. He brought one hand under her tunic, moving to caress her breast.

"Ahem." Tauriel stood outside the cell, a bemused smile on her face. Fili stood beside her, smothering a laugh. Kili looked at them darkly. "I apologize, Master dwarf, but Ember called that she was ready to leave." Ember giggled into Kili's chest.

"Besides, _nadadith_, there are certain things that I just don't need to see," his brother laughed. Kissing Kili's cheek, Ember pulled away as Tauriel opened the cell door. She paused to touch her forehead to Fili's…before punching him in the stomach. He groaned as he stumbled into the cell, his brother chuckling. Ember smiled sweetly as Tauriel closed the cell. Ember grasped Kili's hand through the bars, and he brought it to his lips, kissing each finger softly. They touched their foreheads to each other, both feeling a warmth spread over them. She slowly pulled away, their fingers touching until the last possible moment. She made her way to each cell, touching foreheads with each member of her family. The other dwarves felt heartened by her touch, and hope spread amongst them. They would escape this prison, of that they no longer had any doubt. It was only a matter of time. She touched her head to Thorin's lastly, and he cupped a hand behind her neck.

"_Caku men Rasp?" _he whispered to her, searching her eyes. She smiled at his concern.

"_Rasup men_," she replied. "He has not harmed me."

"Yet." His face was marked with worry. She put a hand to his cheek.

"Do not worry, _thanu men_," she murmured. "I am safe. _Ohr meragen_." He chuckled lightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I have no doubt, _taal berch men. _I have no doubt." She smiled at his term of endearment and, after casting one last look at Kili, she followed Tauriel out of the dungeon.

* * *

Fili and Kili sat quietly in the shadows of their cell, each brother's mind occupied with a woman. Kili had been amazed to discover that his headache was gone. He felt certain that Ember had healed him without even trying, and his heart was filled with love for her. She was amazing and she was HIS. He knew that once Erebor had been reclaimed, he would spend the rest of his long life by her side. He smiled happily at the thought, and peered over at his brother. He hadn't told his brother he was feeling better, he figured he needed one more night on the cot. He chuckled at the expression on his brother's face, one of confusion, as if there was a puzzle he could not figure out. The sound of soft footsteps approaching brought Fili to his feet and Kili closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He had a pretty good idea who was outside their door.

Fili smiled as Tauriel came to the cell door. She returned his smile, then seemed to grow...nervous? Fili was confused, wondering at her actions. She seemed almost...shy. Tauriel had the same thought running through her mind. Why did this golden haired dwarf make her feel so nervous? She had never known that dwarves were so...so...intriguing. She had found his tale of his first hunt earlier in the evening to be enthralling. It amazed her that he seemed to be a cunning warrior, much like herself, yet still had a kindness about him. He cared for his brother and his kin deeply. Tauriel had been told that all dwarves were ruthless, cruel and greedy. Yet this dwarf was funny and caring. Gathering her nerve, she took a deep breath. "Master Fili," she began, "I...I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your tale earlier this evening." Fili grinned in delight. It had been quite the tale, and he may have embellished a little.

"Maybe one day you will be able to tell me about your first hunt," he said. She smiled brightly.

"I wondered...do you have a tale for each of your daggers?" she asked shyly.

"Pretty much. My brother thinks that I have too many, but they are like my memories. I need only look at one, and be reminded when I first crafted it, where I first used it, what adventure I had..." he trailed off.

"Well..since the watch is quite quiet..." she stopped as a loud snore from Bombur made them both laugh. "I wondered whether you could tell me some more of your tales." He studied her, raising an eyebrow.

"Surely you have had greater adventures than I, Tauriel." She seemed pleased at the use of her name.

"Indeed I have had many adventures, but I have not often ventured beyond the Woodland Realm or Lothlorien." She sat down outside the cell. "I would truly like to hear some more about your lands, your adventures." He sat down by the cell door.

"Hmm…let's see. Kili and I saw a fire moon once." He glanced back into the shadows to his brother, who thankfully was asleep like the rest of the Company. Tauriel looked fascinated, so he continued. "It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path." Kili smiled to himself in the dark as he heard his brother talk away. Fili did not often tell tales, which is the reason he kept his daggers as his memories. The fact that he was so comfortable talking to this Elf amused Kili greatly. He would be sure to tease him in the morning. Sighing softly, he drifted off to sleep to the sound of his brother's voice. Unbeknownst to them all, one member of the Company was still awake. Thorin watched darkly from the depths of his cell as his nephew and heir chatted companionably with the she-elf. Fili would have some explaining to do, should they ever get free from this wretched place.

* * *

The days flew by. Legolas, Lindir and Ember tried desperately to come up with a plan, and while they devised a strategy to have Ember flee during the Feast of Starlight, they could not see a way to free the dwarves. Ember had been forced to meet with Thranduil daily. He forced her to display her gifts on his servants, devising different ways for her to control them. He even had a large elven soldier come at her with a sharp blade. Ember, who was weaponless, managed to dodge the Elf long enough to gain control, forcing him to approach Thranduil menacingly. Thranduil had distracted the Elf long enough to slap Ember across the face, breaking the connection. After warning her against such foolish actions, he threatened to have the entire Company whipped should she disobey him again. Thankfully, Ember had so far managed to keep her ability to control fire buried deep inside, though Thranduil berated her for holding back. He could sense her power core, and his lust for power gave him a deep craving need to see what she could do. Ember knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She was able to see the dwarves only twice more, when Tauriel had the night watch. It was during these moments with her family that she recovered her strength, with Kili holding her through the bars, listening as they all told stories of their past. Tauriel was unable to allow Ember to enter the cell again, as she was never alone on the watch. The Company was frustrated that an escape plan had not been found, but they trusted Ember, who told them to be ready for anything the night of the Feast.

The night before the Feast, she bid goodnight to Legolas and flopped down on her bed. She was anxious of what the next day would bring, but if it would only give her and the Company freedom, then whatever happened she could endure. Softly, the door to her chamber opened by an unseen hand. Ember smiled. Bilbo had been quite a little burglar about the Woodland Realm, bringing the dwarves extra food that he had managed to swipe from the kitchen. The little hobbit slept nightly on the small couch in her room, but he kept his ring on in case someone entered quickly. Ember had finally told Legolas about the hobbit, and while they had yet to meet, Legolas was happy to know Ember had an extra mind thinking of an escape. After ensuring that she was alone, Bilbo removed the ring, racing towards her. "Ember!" he said excitedly. "I've got it!" He proceeded to tell her his master plan. Ember sat back a moment, then clapped him on the shoulder.

"Brilliant, my dear hobbit," she laughed. "Brilliant!"

* * *

_**vol kaon - blue eyes**_

_**miz khurdu - my heart**_

_****__barathaz daukhel - bloody elves_

_****__doh_ - fool

_****__Gajut men - Forgive me_

_****____Menu tessu men, vol kaon -_You are everything to me blue eyes

_****____Menu gajatu - I forgive you_

_****______Caku men Rasp -How are you? _

_****______Rasup men - I am okay_

_****______thanu men - my King_

_****________Ohr meragen - I am making friends_

_****__________taal berch men - my fire daughter_

_****__________Hopefully another chapter this week! Please review! I own nothing except Ember, all credit to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson, etc._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After relaying the details of Bilbo's plan to Lindir and Legolas, she had found a peaceful sleep. She awoke early and after confirming the details of the plan with Bilbo and sending him off, she opened her door to go to breakfast. She was startled to find no less than 5 lady servants standing at her door. "Good morning, Lady _Yuula_," one of the elves greeted. "I am Riniel. King Thranduil has asked us to prepare you for the Feast this evening." Ember raised an eyebrow.

"I thank you, Riniel, but I assure you I am quite capable of-"

"I regret, my Lady, that I was instructed to heed none of your objections. The King assured us you would have several." The she-elf smiled, and Ember sighed. Apparently Thranduil remembered just how much Ember hated to get dressed up.

"Please come in," she said reluctantly. While the elves settled about her room, Ember ate lightly from the small tray of food they had brought. She cringed as she eyed the mountains of gowns, baskets of makeup and hair accessories. Riniel laughed at her expression.

"Now, my Lady, let us begin." Ember groaned inwardly and reluctantly followed the elf into the bathroom.

Hours…and hours passed. Finally, Ember was turned to the long mirror in her room. She heard the gasps from the other elves in the room, and even she was left breathless. The gown chosen was deep blue to match her eyes, trimmed in black and cream. It flowed like a river over the soft curves of her body. Her blond hair had been pulled away from her face. She had refused to allow them to remove the braid Kili had given her, but they had managed to incorporate it into an intricate braided pattern at the back of her head. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back, the red highlights shimmering. She had curled tendrils framing her face. They had enhanced her blue eyes with a shimmery white shadow, and her lips were dabbed with a rosy gloss. She looked like a goddess. A knock at the door interrupted them. A servant opened the door, and Lindir stood before her. His mouth dropped open as he gazed at her beauty. The she-elves quickly took their leave, and Lindir entered the room, gently shutting the door. He turned back to Ember with a smile. "_Yuula_," he murmured hungrily, and for a brief moment, she wondered if she should be afraid of him. But then his eyes cleared, and all she saw was her dear friend. "You look ravishing," he told her, coming forward to kiss the back of her hand.

"Thank you, my friend," she said shyly.

"I have everything prepared in the dungeon, in the empty cell closest to the stairs. Your pack has a change of clothing and food. Once we get you from the feast hall, you should have no less than 10 minutes before the King notices you are gone." She smiled at him.

"Lindir, I cannot thank you enough."

"No, _Yuula_, I am only trying to do what is right. I only wish I could do more." He gazed down at her. "I will always love you, _Yuula_." He stared into her eyes, knowing she did not feel the same for him, but realizing that having her as a friend was better than a life without her. She hugged him close, then took a deep breath.

"Here we go," she said. He took her hand lightly in his, and headed out the door.

* * *

The large banquet hall was lit with golden candlelight, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle wafting through the air. As Ember entered on the arm of Lindir, the large crowd of elves turned to look at her. She saw Thranduil at the far end of the hall, a smug smile playing about his lips. Ember gritted her teeth, and politely smiled back. As Lindir led her through the hall, they stopped and greeted many elves, some who remembered Ember from her prior visit long ago. She participated in the conversations around her as little as possible, her eyes searching the crowd for Legolas. She finally caught his eye as Thranduil approached her. "Ah, _Yuula_ my dear, how ravishing you look this evening." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, and bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Come," he continued, "you will sit beside me during the feast." He guided her to the head table, pulling out a chair beside his own. As she sat, he placed a hand on her arm, whispering in her ear. "After the feast, I will insist upon a demonstration." Her heart pounded. They would need more time for the plan to free the dwarves to work.

"Of course, My King, I look forward to it. But don't you think that your guests would like to dance before being entertained?" she asked sweetly, turning a soft smile to him. He glanced at her in surprise, then smiled in return.

"Perhaps you are right my dear," he replied. "Come, let us enjoy our evening together. The Feast of Starlight is truly a wonder to behold." She turned her eyes to Legolas and Lindir, who were approaching, coming to their places at the table. She nodded imperceptibly, and Legolas winked at her. They realized that she had ensured there would be dancing before she was asked to perform.

The plan itself was simple. The guards in the wine cellar would be invited by Legolas to take part in the feast by sampling some of the fabulous wine the King had ordered. The wine they would sample had been laced with some sleeping herbs that Lindir had managed to acquire. Once the guards were sufficiently incapacitated, Bilbo was to steal the keys to the dungeons and meet Ember. The wine cellar had a large opening that sent large empty wine barrels directly into the river that flowed below the Woodland Realm. Legolas had arranged that enough empty barrels would be on the platform ready for the dwarves to escape. The only hard part was going to be Ember's escape from the Feast. She risked losing control of her power, but she planned to give Thranduil a show he would never forget.

The food was plentiful; fresh fruits, cheeses and soft buttered rolls complimented the large volume of wine that flowed. Soon the elves grew bold, and the music swelled as they danced around the large tiled floor. Thranduil himself was in good spirits, content in his knowledge that his kingdom would be protected, and he began to consume rather large amounts of wine. Lindir pulled Ember onto the dance floor. As they moved fluidly together, he leaned to whisper into her ear. "Bilbo is ready," he said. She nodded her head and moved to the front of the hall. Thranduil watched in surprise as she rose to stand on a dais.

"My Lords and Ladies," she called, throwing her power into her voice. All eyes turned to her, and she held them rapt with attention. "My Lord Thranduil has been most gracious this evening. He has asked me to show you how safe the Woodland Realm has become. And now, I shall do so, with my deepest regards." She bowed mockingly to Thranduil, smiled wickedly, then yelled, "Let there be light!" She forced her power into the room. The flames from the candles that lit the room roared, blazing brightly. The fire surged, growing bigger like a massive crescendo. The crowd gasped in alarm, Thranduil rose in anger, when all of a sudden Ember snuffed the flames out, plunging the room into darkness. Amid the confusion, she fled quietly from the hall.

* * *

As she reached the dungeons, she grabbed the pack Lindir had left, and turned the corner to see Bilbo unlocking the cell doors. The dwarves stared at her in awe. "Lassie, you look beautiful," Bofur said. The others murmured their agreement as she blushed. She spied her Kili and flew into his arms, kissing his neck as he inhaled her scent deeply. Releasing her, he planted a soft kiss to her temple. "Come, we must hurry," she murmured, and began to lead the dwarves out of the dungeon. She rounded a corner and froze. Tauriel stood before them.

"Escape?" the elf said, raising an eyebrow. Ember looked at her in despair, she did not want to harm Tauriel, to manipulate her with her powers. Brushing her gently to the side, Fili quietly stepped forward.

"We are trying to recover our home," he said softly. The elf studied him thoughtfully. She knew of Erebor…and she also knew what it was like to not have a place to truly call home. She smiled at Fili, taking his hand.

"You must come back and tell me of your adventure when it is over," she whispered. He grinned at her, boldly kissing her cheek. She looked at the Company.

"I think I shall retire to my chambers…before I get notified that you have escaped!" she said grinning. Ember breathed a sigh of relief, and fled past the elf. The Company followed, Fili glancing back once Tauriel, who watched him go, an almost wistful smile upon her face.

As they entered the wine cellar, the dwarves quickly moved to the wine barrels. With only a small amount of grumbling, they stuffed themselves inside. Kili stroked Ember's hair softly, before moving towards his own barrel. A sudden thump made him leap back, pulling Ember behind him. Lindir raced into the room. Kili snarled at the elf, but Ember stepped towards him. "What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously.

"Thranduil has us searching the entire realm. He has guards following Legolas, but I managed to slip away. I realized you needed someone to send you on your way!" Ember nearly slapped herself. Of course, how else would they get the barrels into the water? Someone needed to pull the lever to lower the ramp. She gave Lindir a brief hug, ignoring Kili's growl behind her. "_Galo anor erin radeg_," he murmured into her hair. "_Ninion ne gwadeg_."

"_Ci vellonen n'uir_," she whispered back. She quickly kissed his cheek, before she climbed into her barrel. Kili approached the elf. They stared at each other in silence, exchanging silent words. Finally, Lindir said softly, "Keep her safe." Kili raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I will," he replied simply. He crawled into his barrel, as the sound of guards came from the hallway. Lindir pulled the lever and the barrels tumbled into the darkness below. Lindir turned as Legolas entered the cellar with several guards.

"I have not seen them!" he cried angrily. Legolas hid a smile at his friend's acting skills, before ordering the guard to seek out Tauriel. As they turned to exit the cellar, a lone guard rushed towards them.

"My Prince! We have just received word that a pack of Orcs has been spotted close to our borders!" Legolas looked at Lindir in horror.

"Ember," they said together, before rushing for their weapons. Tauriel joined them as they headed towards the flowing river, a feeling of dread passing through them all. Lindir blew a loud blast on his hunting horn. It was the only way he could think of to warn Ember of the danger. He only hoped he could get to the Company before the Orcs did.

* * *

The dwarves spluttered as they emerged in the cold water of the river. They paddled with their hands as the river began to pull the barrels along. Suddenly, a loud horn sounded. Ember cried out in fear. Kili looked at her, failing to notice a waterfall fast approaching. "Hold on!" Thorin yelled. The Company plunged through the rapids, the impact of the water tossing the barrels about like pebbles. Ember's eyes frantically searched the horizon, as the raging river carried them downstream. Suddenly, she spotted Legolas and Tauriel emerging from a hidden gateway, their eyes locking onto hers. "_Holo in-annon_!" Legolas shouted. Ember glared at him, a look of confusion and betrayal in her eyes.

"Ember!" Kili yelled. "What's going on?"

"They are closing the gate!" she cried. As the barrels rounded a corner in the river, the guardpost built at the river junction came into view. The heavily armored elves standing guard heard Legolas' order, and one of them pulled a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice to block the river. The barrels quickly approached the gate, unable to float further. The elven guards drew their swords, when suddenly one was shot in the back with a black arrow. A wave of Orcs swarmed over the guardpost, killing the elves.

"Orcs! Watch out!" yelled Bofur. The Orcs began to throw themselves at the dwarves in the barrels. Bilbo slashed at one, managing to impale it with Sting. Dwalin punched another in the face.

"_Mabusul! Goridug!_" Bolg's rough voice pierced the air. Ember looked up at the lever that controlled the gate, and she scrambled onto the edge of her barrel.

"EMBER!" Kili yelled angrily, watching as she leapt onto the staircase leading to the lever. Unarmed, she managed to duck as an Orc swung at her. Kili flung himself onto the stairs as Dwalin tossed him a sword he had managed to grab from one of the Orcs. Kili slashed the Orcs behind Ember, as she shot a burst of flames at an attacking Orc. Kili grabbed her by the arm, tossing her off the platform. Fili caught her, holding her tightly as she struggled to break free. She turned to see Bolg knocking his bow, aiming for Kili.

"KILI!" she cried. As Kili moved towards the lever, Bolg released the arrow. Kili was suddenly thrown to the ground, a body covering his as he felt the impact of an arrow. He carefully rolled from under the body, and stared into the deep dark eyes of Lindir. "LINDIR! NOOO!" Ember wailed. The Elf winced in pain, blood trickling from his mouth. Kili gasped.

"Why?" he asked. The Elf smiled softly.

"For her." The arrow had hit the Elf in the back, the tip protruding from his chest. "Take care of her," Lindir whispered. Kili nodded, pressing his forehead to the Elf's solemnly. He then jumped up, grabbed the lever, and pulled it down, opening the gate. He leapt off the platform, landing in the cold water. He felt Dwalin's large hands grab his tunic, yanking him into a barrel. The Company was once again at the mercy of the fast flowing river. The Orcs roared in fury as the barrels moved swiftly away. Bolg, realizing he did not have the resources to fight the elves, slunk away quickly into the forest. He knew he could track the dwarves easily once they came ashore downstream. Legolas stood on the platform of the guardpost, watching as the dwarves faded into the distance. Tauriel held Lindir's head in her lap, whispering to her friend. Legolas, satisfied the danger had passed for now, sat down beside the fallen Elf. Lindir looked at him, unable to ask the question on his mind. Legolas smiled gently.

"They escaped, _mellonin_," Legolas said, his voice breaking. Lindir smiled up at his friend. He knew that the loss of Kili would have killed Ember, and he felt no regret at giving his life to spare her One. He slowly closed his eyes, and Tauriel felt a tear slip down her cheek. She glanced up at Legolas, who looked at her with a pained expression. She turned to look down the river.

"They will need our help," she murmured. Legolas nodded silently.

"Come, we must see my father," he said quietly. Picking up the lifeless body of his friend, they headed back to the Woodland Realm.

* * *

Unaware of the danger his companions were facing far behind him, Gandalf slowed his horse as he approached some ancient ruins at the base of a mountain. He began to climb a narrow stone ledge built into the side of the mountain. As he rose higher into the cold air, he saw above him a small opening carved into the side of the mountain. Nearing the door, he noticed with a grim sense of foreboding that the set of metal interlocking bars that had covered the doorway were bent and broken away from the opening. He stepped cautiously through the doorway, when he was pulled by an invisible force, swiftly sending him down the tunnel of the mountain. The tunnel ended rather suddenly in a vast, black cavernous hollow. Gandalf managed to stop himself from falling down into the pit. Blowing on the end of his staff, a soft glow pierced the deep blanket of black. On the far wall of the cavern, he spied a door. Walking on narrow stones set into the side of the cavern, he slowly approached the door. He noticed the doors metal grate had been ripped and bent away. Gandalf entered the black crypt, spying a tomb inside. He caught his breath as he realized the cover of the tomb had been broken. Suddenly, a bird swooped out of the broken tomb towards Gandalf. He started in fear, turning in surprise to find a figure standing before him. "Oh! It's you!" Gandalf breathed. The careworn face of Radagast peered at him in the darkness.

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" The wizard looked about uneasily.

"Trust me, Radagast, I would not have called you here without good reason." Radagast smirked, removed his hat to allow three small birds to land in the nest on his head, then replaced the hat on his head.

"This is not a nice place to meet," he said grimly, then he brightened. "Where is Yuula? Is she here with you?" Gandalf smiled, knowing how fond Radagast was of his protégé. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on Radagast's arm.

"I shall have to fill you in later, my friend. Suffice to say, she is not with me." They exited the crypt, examining the cavern walls.

"These are dark spells, Gandalf. Old, and full of hate. Who was buried here?" Gandalf sighed.

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of…nine." Gandalf's staff shone brighter as he pointed into lower into the cavern, illuminating eight other crypts, all with the bars bent and broken away. They looked at each other with worry, then headed out of the mountain prison. As they reached the base of the summit where Gandalf's horse was patiently munching on grass, Radagast turned to Gandalf.

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand."

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur," Gandalf replied grimly.

"But…it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil." Gandalf eyed him tiredly.

"Who said it was human?" Radagast stared at the Grey Wizard in shock. "The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned. He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commader of legions. The Enemy…is preparing for war." Gandalf turned to the east. "His mind is set upon the Lonely Mountain." He quickly mounted his horse.

"Where are you going?" Radagast asked.

"To rejoin the others! I started this; I cannot forsake them! They are all in grave danger!"

"If what you say is true, the _world_ is in grave danger, my friend. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger. We need to be sure. You—"

"You want I should cast my friends aside? What about Ember?" Gandalf saw the pained look in Radagast's face.

"Gandalf…what would she want you to do?" Gandalf stared off into the east, his mind frustrated, and his heart torn. He knew what Ember would want him to do, would expect him to do. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to do it.

* * *

The flow of the river had calmed. The dwarves paddled along in their barrels with their hands. Thorin's eyes searched the horizon. "Anything behind us?" he called to Dwalin.

"Not that I can see," the warrior dwarf answered.

"I think we've outrun the orcs," Bofur said, coughing.

"Not for long; we've lost the current," Thorin pointed out. He eyed the Company, focusing on Kili and Ember. The lass sat silently in her barrel, which Kili had managed to tie to his own. She had not spoken since the Elf had fallen, and Thorin worried at her unusual silence. "We are half-drowned, make for the shore. Come on, let's go!" They made their way slowly to the riverbank. Climbing out, they all sank down in exhaustion upon the rocky shore. As Kili lifted Ember out of her barrel, she clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. As she released him, she walked quietly to the edge of the shoreline, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her dress clung to her like a second skin, and she shivered with cold. Thorin watched her worriedly, then shook his head. They had to keep moving. "On your feet, all of you," he said sternly. Kili looked back at him, frowning.

"Give us a minute," he said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving," Thorin replied, leaving no room for negotiation.

"To where?" Balin piped up.

"To the mountain, of course," Bilbo said. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, laddie," Balin said patiently. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then, we go around."

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin grumbled. Bilbo couldn't believe his ears.

"So we should just give up?" he asked incredulously. "I thought dwarves were made of iron and steel, never breaking. Are you really going to let a little thing like a lake, stop you from reclaiming your home?" He looked at each of the dwarves in turn. They all smiled at the hobbit, as he once again surprised them with his strength and courage.

"You're right, laddie," Balin said. "We will not give up." They readied themselves, as Kili put out his hand towards Ember. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. She rose shakily to her feet. Suddenly, she gasped. A man stood on the high ground behind them, and arrow knocked and pointed at them. Dwalin grabbed a branch, preparing to charge the stranger, but the man released his arrow, embedding it right in the middle of the branch. Fili raised a rock to throw, and the rock was quickly shot out of his hand.

"Do that again, and you're dead." The man glared at each of them in turn, before settling his eyes on Ember. "My lady," he said, "are you in need of assistance?" All eyes turned to Ember, who was surprised at his question.

"Assistance?" she asked in confusion

"Are you with these…men of your own accord? Are you here by your own choice?"

* * *

**_Galo anor erin radeg -_May the Sun shine upon your path**

**_Ninion ne gwadeg -_I cry upon your leaving**

**_Ci vellonen n'uir -_Forever you are my friend**

**_Holo in-annon - Close the gates!_  
**

**___Mabusul!Goridug! - _****___Kill them all! _**Slay them all!

**_Little bit of a longer chapter, hope you like it. Hopefully the next one won't take me as long! All I own is Ember! Please review!_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ember studied the archer closely as he glared at the Company. He was quite handsome, although his clothing seemed a little careworn. He had dark brown hair with soft curls, and big brown eyes that seemed both kind and fearsome. She realized how they must have looked; a band of dwarves soaked to the skin, with a small woman in their midst. She glanced at her gown, feeling a bit modest at the way it clung to her wet body. Her hair was a mess, dripping cold water down her back. She gathered her strength, and smiled up at the man. "Thank you for your concern, my dear archer, the answer is yes, I am here of my own accord. However," she continued, as Balin shot her a quick glance, "we are in need of your assistance." Balin stepped forward, his palms open so as not to startle the archer.

"Excuse me, but you are from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" The man moved his eyes from Ember to stare at the dwarf before him. "That barge over there," Balin continued, "it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" The man slowly lowered his bow.

"What makes you think I will help you?" he asked.

"Because you offered to help me," Ember said with a wry grin. A quick smile came and went on the man's face.

"Aye, and those boots have seen better days," Balin added. The man climbed aboard his barge, the dwarves following him at a safe distance. They watched as the empty barrels they had escaped in were loaded onto the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt, you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" The man turned to Balin.

"A boy and two girls," came the answer.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye. She was." The man looked again at Ember, his eyes softening. Kili growled protectively, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"Balin was interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." The man glared at Dwalin.

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin retorted. Ember stepped forward and smacked Dwalin upside the head. The dwarf glared at her, but again the man seemed to give a brief grin.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands, before I consider assisting you."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin replied. The man eyed him.

"Simple merchants, you say? And the woman?" Every eye turned to Ember, who blushed deeply at her inappropriate attire, saying a quick prayer that her wet dress was dark blue and not white.

"Our kinswoman," Thorin spoke up. The man frowned, thinking this to be a lie. "Now, we'll need food, supplies, and weapons. Can you help us?" The man looked at the barrels, examining the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from," the man stated. "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man turned away, looking out towards the large lake.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter the town unseen." Ember's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, as the man gazed back at her, and finally a full grin spread across his face.

"Aye, my lady, but for that, you will need a smuggler," he replied.

"For which we will pay double," she answered. She heard Dwalin grumble behind her. The man found himself lost in her eyes, as Ember gently pushed her power towards him.

"Welcome aboard, my lady," he said, holding out a hand to help her onto the barge. "Might I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Ember," she said, accepting his hand.

"I welcome you, Lady Ember. I am Bard."

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel entered the throne room of the Woodland Realm. The Feast of Starlight had long been over, and King Thranduil sat on his high throne, extremely agitated. Ember had slipped through his fingers, and he was not one to let things leave the realm so easily. He fixed his eyes on his son and the she-elf, who approached warily, his son carrying a body in his arms. Thranduil frowned as he recognized Lindir. Rising from the throne, he stepped towards them. Legolas gently laid Lindir down on a nearby bench, as Thranduil approached. As he gazed into the piercing blue eyes, Legolas felt the disappointment wash over him. But he was surprised to find another emotion, just beneath the surface of his father's rough expression. Could it be fear? He turned to Tauriel, who still had silent tears falling from her eyes. As Thranduil looked down at the fallen elf, he realized that he could have easily been looking at the body of his son, and it troubled him greatly. Sighing, he turned to Legolas. "Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was; so will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth." Legolas nodded silently.

"He was killed protecting your prisoners, my King," said Tauriel icily. "So what was the nature of evil in this case?" Thranduil backhanded her across the face at her hidden accusation, sending her reeling to the floor. Legolas rushed to her side, as Thranduil glared at them both.

"He betrayed your king, and you dare to insinuate that your King is at fault? That it was I that caused this useless death?" he snarled at the red-head. She stared up at him in fear, her cheek already bruising.

"_Adar_, you were the one who insisted on keeping the dwarves prisoner. You were the one who manipulated your own kin, seeking to use her for your own purposes!" Thranduil stepped back at the anger in his son's voice. "Lindir gave his life to ensure her freedom! An Orc pack was awaiting them! I only returned to gather more forces, we must…"

"_Farn_!" Thranduil growled. Legolas helped Tauriel to her feet. Thranduil turned to the guards in the room. "I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it." He watched silently as Legolas led Tauriel from the room. Legolas stopped at the door, glancing back at his father.

"What about Ember?" Thranduil glared back at his son.

"She has chosen her fate. Let her die along with the dwarves." He turned back to his throne, as Legolas stared at him in horror. Wrapping his arm about Tauriel, he silently left the room. He angrily headed towards the armory. It was time to show his father that the true meaning of family.

* * *

Bard paddled the barge slowly through the icy lake, the dwarves scattered throughout the deck. Ember lay on a small bench, her head in Kili's lap. He gently stroked her hair as she struggled against waves of nausea. The rough ride down the river had not made her feel sick, but Oin attributed that to the chaos of their escape. Now that everyone had a brief moment to relax, her body was coming to the quick realization that she hated boats. A lot. She moaned softly, when a voice cried out. "Watch out!" yelled Bofur. Ember sat up quickly at the shout, then immediately regretted moving so fast. She leaned over the rail of the barge, getting violently sick. Kili held her golden hair back, a worried look on his brow. As she clung to the rail, Ember saw large stone rock formations appear in the fog, and this is what had startled Bofur. She felt a faint rush of relief as she watched Bard expertly pole the barge through the rocks, which appeared to be ancient ruins of some sort.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled. Bard chuckled.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here. A few miles south, maybe…" he shot a faint grin towards them.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin hissed.

"I don't think I could handle travelling in a boat steered by you, Dwalin," Ember said weakly. The others chuckled lightly at her attempt to diffuse the situation. They all watched as she laid her head back down on Kili's lap, shivering slightly. Before they could protest, they watched their host move towards her. He laid his own cloak over her body, receiving a grateful look from Ember.

"You're shivering so hard, it's making my teeth rattle," Bard said. "Have you not traveled by water before?" Ember smiled.

"I have, actually. A long time ago with Gan-with a friend, but I was never sick." At this, Balin eyed her thoughtfully.

"Well, hopefully it's not my steering that is the problem," Bard replied. "Rest now, the journey won't be much longer." She closed her eyes, as Kili softly hummed to her. The others huddled together.

"Not sure I like him being so familiar with Ember," Fili muttered protectively. The others murmured their agreement.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him," Balin stated. "Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." The dwarves began to pull out their money and valuables.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

"We don't," he whispered back, watching Balin count the money.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Thorin eyed Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin watched as the dwarf spluttered in anger.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but grief and misery and…" he broke off as he realized that no one was listening to him. The others had slowly gotten to their feet, looking off into the distance. Through the thinning fog, the Lonely Mountain rose majestically into the sky. "Bless my beard. Take it! Take all of it!" Bilbo swallowed a chuckle as Gloin handed Balin a sack of coins he had been withholding. Bard quickly approached them.

"The money, quick, give it to me!" Thorin glared at him.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Thorin turned to see the rooftops of Laketown ahead. As Balin handed Bard the coins, Bard continued. "Quickly now, into the barrels." The dwarves looked at him in surprise, but a nod from Thorin had them moving quickly. Kili made to move Ember and she groaned at the sudden movement.

"If I move, I will be sick," she moaned. Kili looked to Bard in dismay.

"The lass can stay where she is, I will ensure she is not bothered." Bard looked at her fondly, then back to Kili. Kili looked from Bard to Thorin to Ember, before placing a soft kiss on Ember's cheek, and scrambled into a barrel. The barge soon approached a dock just outside the city; Bard hopped off the boat, speaking to a man. Through a hole in his barrel, Bilbo watched Bard pointing at the barrels while he spoke.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone. And he's…pointing right at us!" If anyone could have seen Thorin's face, they would have seen a rare flash of anxiety. Had they been fools to trust this man? "Now they're shaking hands!" Bilbo continued. Dwalin groaned in fury.

"That villain! He's selling us out!" Dwalin growled angrily. Suddenly, the dwarves were startled as dead fish were poured onto their heads. They spluttered in surprise, but felt a wave of relief as the barge began to move ahead once more. As the barge finally approached the city gate, Bard kicked the barrel closest to him.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate," Bard hissed. Silence fell amongst the dwarves. Ember lay whimpering softly, the smell of the fish doing nothing to help her nausea. Bard looked at her worriedly. "Try to relax, lass. The less they take notice of you, the better." She nodded warily, trying to take slow deep breaths through her mouth.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please. Oh, it's you, Bard." The gatekeeper seemed pleased to see the bargeman. Bard smiled at him.

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home," Bard replied, handing the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both!" Percy grinned. Bard glanced back at Ember as he waited for Percy to stamp the papers. "Here we are. All in order." Bard reached for the papers when a man suddenly stepped from the shadows, snatching them from the gatekeeper.

"Not so fast," the man sneered.

"Alfrid," Bard greeted the steward warily. Alfrid proceeded to read the papers, then looked at the barrels.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" Alfrid tossed the papers to the wind, stepping towards Bard, who noticed a few Laketown soldiers behind him. "In fact, if I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picked up a fish from the closest barrel.

"Oh come on, Alfrid. Have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard pleaded.

"These fish are illegal. The Master will not allow them into the town." Alfrid through the fish he was holding overboard, as he noticed Ember. "And a passenger, Bard?" He strode over to Ember, and froze at the sight of her. He greedily drank in her beauty. "My dear, "he cooed, "you look as though your journey has been difficult." Ember slowly raised her head. Alfrid was a small man, with greasy black hair and beady eyes. He reminded Ember of a weasel. Bard strode forward.

"She is my sister, Alfrid, and as such, has every right to enter the town as my kin." Alfrid sneered as Bard wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Sister? I certainly cannot see a family resemblance," Alfrid said suspiciously. Another barge appeared behind them, and Alfrid sighed angrily. He turned back to the guards. "Empty the barrels over the side." As the soldiers began tipping the barrels over, Bard gripped Ember's shoulders tightly.

"Wait!" Embers spoke up. She rose to her feet, catching the attention of the guards and Alfrid. She forced her power forward, holding their gazes tightly. "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Her eyes blazed bright blue in the lamplight.

"And when the people hear that the Master has been dumping fish back into the lake, when the rioting starts, what will you do?" Bard added. Alfrid stared at Ember intensely, before raising his hand to the guards.

"Stop." The soldiers stopped tipping the barrels over, and returned to their posts. Ember sat back down, feeling her stomach roll over. "Ever the people's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk? Seems like there is some family resemblance after all," he said glaring at Ember. "You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid stepped off the barge, pausing for one final look at Ember, before striding away.

"You seem to be mighty persuasive, Ember," Bard said softly. She smiled back at him, her blue eyes now back to their icy blue color. She rubbed her head, feeling a little dizzy.

"Raise the gate!" Percy yelled. A large portcullis that had blocked the channel was raised, and Bard began to steer the barge into the town. As he passed Alfrid, the steward shouted out to him.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. Make sure your sister is aware, as well. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives," Bard retorted. Ember lay back down, as Bard steered the barge down the main channel through the town. After several minutes, he finally docked the barge. Quickly looking around, he knocked over the closest barrel, as hundreds of fish and one dwarf fell out. Dwalin poked his head out through the fish, and Bard made to help him.

"Get your hands off me," Dwalin growled.

"Dwalin, be nice," Ember chastised. He looked at her pale face.

"You alright, lassie?" he asked. She nodded, before leaning over the rail to throw up again. Kili ran forward as Bilbo and the others struggled out of their barrels. Bard grabbed Kili before he reached Ember.

"No offense, Master Dwarf, but you are slimy and covered in fish scales. You will not help her stomach." Kili looked at Ember achingly, but nodded his understanding. Wrapping her in his cloak, Bard helped Ember off the barge. The dock keeper was watching him in shock. "You didn't see them, they were never here," he said, slipping him a coin. "The fish you can have for nothing." The dock keeper nodded his head, as Bard turned back to the Company. "Follow me." Just as they turned, a young man raced up to Bard.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched!" Bard looked to Thorin, then at the black water of the lake channel.

"I have an idea," he said to the dwarf.

* * *

Accompanied by his son and Ember, Bard slowly walked back to his home. He quickly ushered Ember inside, before glancing around and closing the door behind him. His two daughters ran to greet him.

"Da! Where have you been?" the little one asked. He picked her up for a kiss as his other daughter frowned.

"Father! There you are, I was worried." He grinned as he pulled her close. He handed her a bag.

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in," he called to his son. He gently maneuvered Ember to a soft chair by the fire, and she sank down wearily. "Sigrid," he said to his oldest daughter, "make our guest some chamomile tea." Ember thanked him quietly, and he squeezed her hand gently, before turning to look out the window. Bain meanwhile had gone down the stairs to the lower floor of the home. After looking around, he knocked three times on the wall near the toilet, which was open to the lake below. Dwalin's head appeared through the hole of the toilet.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off," the dwarf muttered. Bain grinned as the dwarf began to climb out of the toilet.

"Up there," Bain pointed to the stairs, before turning to help poor Bilbo out of the hole. Tilda had followed her brother and stared in awe up as Bifur climbed out of the toilet to stand before her.

"Da…why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" she called. "Will they bring us luck?" Bifur smiled at her innocence, and patted her gently on the head. She smiled shyly at him. Finally, the Company thumped up the stairs to the main floor.

Soon the Company was wrapped in blankets about the small home, their wet clothes laid out in front of the fire to dry. Some of them were still shivering and Ember, who sat cuddled on Kili's lap, reached for Fili's hand. By now, the Company knew what this ritual meant and were soon connected to each other, feeling the heat flow from their lass. "Are you sure you are up for this, lassie?" Bofur asked with worry in his eyes. She smiled fondly at him.

"I feel much better, Bofur, thank you." Kili ran his fingers through her hair, and she leaned back into his chest.

"You say you have never been seasick before, lass?" Balin asked innocently. She shook her head.

"We traveled once by the sea, as the roads had been washed out due to a flood. The sea was much rougher, like the river was, and I was not ill once. It's odd, I feel completely fine now." Balin studied her intently but before he could continue, Thorin interrupted, having caught sight of something outside.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance," he said in shock. Bilbo glanced out the window.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," the hobbit said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin stated sadly. Balin explained that the day Smaug destroyed the city of Dale, which lay at the foot of Erebor, Girion the Lord of the city had rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. "But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor," Balin continued. "Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." Balin finished by explaining that Girion had failed to pierce the dragon's scaly hide.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different," Thorin stated quietly. Bard approached the dwarf.

"You speak as if you were there," he said quietly. Thorin glanced at the others.

"All dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast!" Bain spoke up. The dwarves chuckled.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more!" Dwalin thumped him on the back, as Thorin turned to Bard.

"You took our money, where are the weapons?" he asked Bard. The man studied Thorin, before heading towards the stairs.

"Wait here." He headed down the stairs. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled on a rope that was hanging off of a small boat in the channel beneath the home. He grabbed a wrapped package that had been hidden under the water. He returned to the Company, laying the package on the table. The dwarves gathered around. He unwrapped the package, revealing some homemade weapons. The dwarves surveyed the tools in shock.

"What is this?" Thorin growled.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon," Bard replied.

"And this?" Fili asked.

"A crow-bill we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, but in defense of your life, it will serve you well." The dwarves looked at each other in disgust.

"We paid you for weapons! Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin yelled. The others voiced their dismay.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key! Besides, there are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You cannot even think of leaving until nightfall." The dwarves grumbled, but began to settle down. Ember rose, and headed into the kitchen, which was separated from the main room by a ragged curtain. She spotted Sigrid preparing a stew.

"May I help you with this?" she asked politely. Sigrid looked at her thankfully. She wasn't used to cooking for such a large group. Finally, the meal was ready. Ember heard the dwarves talking quietly amongst themselves, and headed back into the main room with bowls. She smiled as she handed the food out to her family, noting that Tilda had seemed to take a liking to Bifur. The little girl chatted away on his lap, not understanding a word that he said in reply. Yet, they were enjoying each other's company, and that was a start. Turning, she handed a bowl to Bard, who bowed his head in acceptance. They ate quickly, praising Sigrid for the delicious stew. The girl blushed, and Ember smiled. Her dwarves sure could be charming. She sat down again on Kili's lap, and snuggled close to him.

"We will leave at nightfall," he murmured in her ear. "Sleep now, _vol kaon_, you need to rest." He kissed her brow, humming softly. She dropped off to sleep, unaware that their presence in Laketown would not remain a secret for long.

* * *

_**Okay, kind of a filler chapter, but there is another on the way...lots to happen in Laketown...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Be warned...there is a love scene at the of this chapter!**

Chapter 32

The air was chilly as the dwarves and Ember slipped out into the night. Bard had left earlier in the evening, after once again insisting that they stay hidden until the moon rose. The Company tiptoed through the town, quiet as mice, hiding from the watchmen on patrol. Thorin led them to the city armory. Nori, the nimble thief that he was, managed to pick the lock, and they entered the building quickly. "As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin hissed. The dwarves began collecting a vast assortment of weapons. Ember stood in the shadows, silently keeping watch. She turned as the dwarves began their descent from the armory, when a hand clamped over her mouth, yanking her out the armory door. She struggled wildly as the man pulled her back into the shadows. She made to scream when she was turned roughly to face her attacker, and found herself looking into the brown eyes of Bard.

"Quiet!" he shushed. "The guards are coming!" She turned to see the watchmen racing towards them.

"I have to warn them!" she hissed.

"If they know you are with the dwarves, they will know I smuggled you in. You are my sister, remember?" She stared at him in horror, his words ringing true. The dwarves were no match for the guards, and Ember watched in silence as they were marched from the armory, Kili eyes searching frantically for her. She struggled against Bard, as he gripped her arms tightly. "They must not see you!" He shook her once, his desperation for keeping his children safe clear in his eyes. She stopped resisting, bowing her head. Taking her firmly by the hand, Bard led Ember away into the night.

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel slipped away from the Woodland Realm in the quiet of the night. After secretly resupplying their weapons, and packing some light provisions, they had ended up in Legolas' room. Once assured that they were not being watched, they took the quickest option of escape, albeit not the easiest. They climbed down from the balcony that lay outside his room. The idea that they were literally escaping out the window made both of them grin, and once they reached the ground, they lightly raced into the darkness. Wordlessly, they headed in the direction of Laketown, knowing that the river would have eventually taken the dwarves that route. Elves have remarkable stamina and endurance, but the events of the past day had tired Tauriel considerably, her head still reeling from the blow she had received from her king. Finally, Legolas halted near a clearing, motioning her to rest. Taking out a ration of _lembas_, he handed it to her. As they ate, their eyes and ears were watchful. Neither of them had been this far from the Woodland Realm without more reinforcements, and they knew of the dangers the wild presented. "Will your father forgive you?" Tauriel finally asked him. Legolas frowned.

"_U-iston_. _Adar nin anruthna_," Legolas answered, "but I cannot allow him to sentence our kin to death."

"The king has never let orc-filth leave our lands, yet he would let this orc-pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners_. Uin henia,_" she said in frustration. "It will not end here. With every victory, evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide in our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Does he not realize? Are we not part of this world?" Legolas smiled at her, proud of her sense of righteousness.

"_Gûr nîn be hen" _he said. "This is our fight, whether he wants it to be or not." They fell silent, watching the night sky, listening to the silence around them. Finally, she sighed.

"_Goston andin_," she said softly. "That orc-filth will not stop until they are dead."

"_Savo amdir_," he murmured, pulling her close. "We will find them. Have you rested enough?" She nodded silently, as they quickly got to their feet. Gathering their cloaks about them, they hurried off into the night.

* * *

Bard nearly dragged Ember back to his home. He slammed the door, turning on her in anger. Bain rose from the chair by the fire where he had been dozing, his head going back and forth between them. Little Tilda came out from the room she shared with Sigrid. "Da? Is everything alright? Where are my friends?" she asked. Bard looked at her, a strange look on his face, before turning to Bain.

"Son, take Tilda back to bed, then go there yourself." His tone warned Bain that there was to be no argument. Bain hustled Tilda out of the room, shooting one last glance at Ember. She stood with her arms wrapped around her, pulling her cloak tight to her body. Bard approached her and she stepped away warily.

"Ember, you do not need to be afraid of me," he began. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you certain?" she asked in disbelief. He blushed.

"I am sorry for being so rough. I just…I needed to protect my children and…you." She looked at him, his dark eyes unreadable.

"How did they know we were at the armory?" she asked. He sighed.

"I told you the house was being watched. Had I not overheard the guards preparing, I would not have arrived in time." She sank down into the chair by the fire.

"Where will they take them?"

"To the Master, who will most likely throw them in jail...where they belong." Ember glared at him.

"Why would you say that? They have done nothing to warrant jail! They have been honest, they paid you well, so why would you allow this to happen?" she asked.

"Honest? They have not been honest, not about their true intentions here in Laketown!" he yelled. She looked at him in confusion. "Is the leader of that group not Thorin Oakenshield?" She dropped her eyes. "Is he not planning on heading into that cursed mountain? Had I known then what I know now, I would never have seen them safe into Laketown. Now, my family is in danger." She turned to stare into the fire, her thoughts occupied by her fear for Kili and the Company. They had not meant to endanger anyone, but she knew that if the Master discovered that Bard had indeed assisted them into the town, he would be imprisoned as well. He watched her, golden hair shimmering in the firelight.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "We did not mean to cause you so much trouble." He sighed, crouching down beside her chair.

"I know. You seem like a very kind lass. You remind me of…" he trailed off, his gaze turning to the fire. She watched his face, struggling with emotion.

"Your wife?" she asked quietly. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Aye. My Brianna. When I saw you on the shore, with your wet hair and dress, you reminded me of a time when I had to fish her from the lake. She had decided to take up fishing…only she wasn't very good at it." Ember chuckled lightly, then froze as he placed reached for her hands that lay in her lap. "Now, seeing you in the firelight, well…I guess I realize how much I miss her."

"I understand," she said. "Kili is my One. We were separated by King Thranduil for nearly two weeks. My heart ached every day for him." Bard stroked the back of her hand softly. "To think that I could lose him permanently…well, I don't know how you find the courage to continue." He smiled up at her, then glanced towards the dark bedrooms.

"They give me the courage, every day," he said softly. She slowly lowered herself to the floor beside him.

"Please, help me save them. I don't have anyone to give me courage, should I lose them. They are my family." He gently slid a lock of her behind her ear, and smiled.

"I have a feeling people don't say no to you too often." Shaking her head, Ember grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"I will make sure that the Master does not punish you or your family for helping us."

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"Like you said, not too many people can say no to me!" Bard laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"Here, let me get you some chamomile. You should keep drinking it, it will help with your stomach, especially in the mornings. Then we will go to see the Master."

"Thank you, but I am feeling much better, it must've been something I ate, and the rocking of the boat." She turned as he brought her a cup of the warm tea. Looking in his eyes, she saw a soft smile.

"You never know," he said, with a glance back the dark bedrooms, memories of another woman and her weak stomach flooding his mind. "You never know."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards had finally managed to manhandle the dwarves into a large prison cell. The head guard left to report to Alfrid the Steward. Kili paced anxiously back and forth in the cell. Thorin approached him. "Where is Ember, lad?" Kili shook his head.

"I don't know. She was…in the armory, waiting for us. When the guards entered, I couldn't…I couldn't find her. They…they must've…" Kili broke off, his worry nearly breaking him. What had happened to her? Where could she be? The others were equally worried, but before they could let their imaginations get the better of them, the cell door opened.

"The Master is ready for you," the guard said smugly. Thorin straightened his shoulders, and followed the guard out into the courtyard. He led them to the town square, as townspeople soon began to follow. The guard, who was known as Braga, arranged the dwarves in front of the doors of a large mansion at the edge of the town square. The Master soon stormed out, standing grimly at the top of the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire," Braga replied.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." The Master glared at the dwarves, as Alfrid sidled up to him.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," Alfrid agreed. Dwalin bristled angrily.

"Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin growled, gesturing at Thorin. The crowd murmured in amazement as Thorin stepped forward.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor," he said firmly. The crowd gasped in shock, and recognition. People began to crane their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!" He had turned to the crowd, and there were earnest nods of agreement.

Ember and Bard pushed their way through the crowd. They heard Thorin engaging the audience around them, and suddenly Ember had a flash of inspiration. She whispered in Bard's ear, and turned to her in surprise. He shook his head. "What about you?" he whispered.

"It's your true feelings, this way no one will suspect you brought them into the town!" He looked at her uncertainly. "Don't worry about me, think of your children!" she hissed. He smiled into her eyes, placing a soft kiss on her brow. Nodding, he stepped forward as Thorin continued his speech.

"I would see those days return," Thorin thundered, "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon-fire and ruin! If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all!" Bard yelled as he neared Thorin, who glared at him.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough fold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd roared with excitement. The Master grinned at hearing these words.

"All of you! Listen to me! You MUST listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Bard cried. There was silence as the people began to shake their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard turned to Thorin angrily. "The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard and Thorin stared at each other in anger, as the crowd began to protest, when the Master stepped forward.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" Bard looked away quickly, a feeling of shame washing over him.

"It's true, sire. You are too right. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid sneered at Bard, hatred in his eyes. "Your family has not improved at all since then, has it Bard? You are a simple bargeman, with no wife, three brats and only a sis-"

"How dare you!" Ember stormed up the steps of the mansion, raising her hand and slapping Alfrid across the face. He stared at her in shock. Knowing the situation would get out of hand, she released the force of her power. She turned to the crowd, all eyes on her, then held the gaze of the Master and Alfrid firmly. "Here this now: Bard is not his ancestor. He is a kind man, who thinks of others before himself. Do not hold him responsible for the actions of his forefather." They all stared at her in silence. She leaned closer to the Master and Alfrid, her words for them only. "I am not his sister. You will not punish him for helping me or my friends enter Laketown. Indeed, you will forget that he did so." Her eyes burned brightly blue, boring into their minds. Ember felt how weak-minded and cruel the men before her were. As she felt their acceptance of her words, she slowly recaptured her power. Stepping quietly down the stairs, she moved to Kili who wrapped his cloak around her. Bard stared at her in awe, and she gave him a small smile. Thorin turned to face the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy of Erebor fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?" There was silent anticipation from the crowd. The Master appeared to think for several moments, before he smiled, pointing his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you…welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The crowd roared with delight and the dwarves cheered loudly. Thorin made to move forward, when Bard grabbed his arm.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said quietly.

"I have the only right," Thorin replied, pulling his arm from Bard's grip. Thorin climbed several of the steps, turning to face the crowd. The people were hugging each other in excitement and joy. Ember watched as Bard turned to leave. She moved towards him, and he embraced her quickly.

"Take care of yourself," Bard whispered. As he pulled away, he brought his hand to cup her cheek gently, before heading away into the night. Ember turned to Kili, who stood with a surprised look on his face.

"_Vol kaon_? Is everything alright?" he asked her. She smiled back at him.

"Yes, _miz hrun_," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. She watched as the Master gestured for Thorin and the dwarves to follow him into the mansion. She glanced briefly over her shoulder to the disappearing figure of Bard in the distance, before following the others into the warmth of the manor.

* * *

Soon the dwarves were given a magnificent house that the Master normally kept for visiting dignitaries. After reassuring Thorin that they would be well supplied in both food, clothing and weapons, the Master informed them that a great feast would be held the following evening. Thorin thanked the Master graciously, before leading the dwarves into their new accommodations. Once inside, the Company looked at each other before bursting into laughter and cheers. To be so close to the end of their adventure was truly relieving and the fact that they did not need to hide any longer was freeing. Bofur discovered a large supply of ale, Bombur grabbed the glasses and drinks were poured all around. As Kili handed her a mug, he winked at her cheekily. Ember looked down at the swirling pale liquid, feeling her stomach churn. She shook her head, and handed it back to him. He looked at her in concern. "Will you not join us in celebration?" he asked. She smiled, taking his hand. She looked around at the Company, now watching her closely.

"Forgive me, my stomach is still not quite recovered from its long sea voyage," she said wryly. Balin watched her, his eyes questioning. "I think I shall just retire for the evening. It was not easy holding the whole town under my power." Her dwarves laughed, and Kili kissed her cheek.

"Indeed, lassie, that was quite some display," Dwalin grinned.

"Thank you, Dwalin, but it wore me out," she replied. As she moved towards the stairs, Thorin called out.

"_Taal berch men, _where did you disappear to at the armory?" he asked, coming towards her. She turned, a soft smile on her face.

"Bard," she said simply. "He had overheard the guards talking about coming to capture you. He was worried, since the steward had been told I was his sister that they would come for his family. He stole me away, but I convinced him to help me free you all. I needed to make sure there would be no repercussions to him or his family." The dwarves all nodded in understanding, Bifur grunting his thoughts as to the capture of little Tilda.

"He kept you from being taken, and so I am in his debt," Kili stated. "Although…" he trailed off, a sudden frown on his face. "He seemed quite taken with you." Dwalin growled in agreement.

"Aye, that he did. Maybe I should have a little chat with him. After all…you're as good as married!" Ember couldn't help but smile at her dwarves.

"Thank you for your concern, but I just happen to remind him of someone. His wife. She's..." Ember trailed off. There was silence as the Company processed the loss in those words. "I'm tired, good night everyone," she said softly. Kili came forward, gently taking her hand.

"I'll help you get settled," he murmured gently. She saw the fire reflected in his eyes, the heat smoldering there. Ignoring the cheeky grins from the others, she led Kili up the stairs.

* * *

He insisted she take the second largest room, leaving only the master bedroom for Thorin, as leader of the Company. Once inside the room, he turned and quietly locked the door, before leaning against it, studying her. She smiled softly and he came forward, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly. She stroked his hair, tangling her fingers in the dark tresses. No words needed to be spoken. It had been too long since they had been joined as One, and nothing could stop them this night. They had traveled far, had been separated for too long. The kiss turned passionate, and Kili lifted her into his arms, lying her gently down on the bed. He slowly undid the ties of her elven dress. "Tomorrow…we need to find you some new clothes!" he muttered. "This is taking too long!" She giggled at his frustration, before tugging his tunic over his head. She sighed as she stroked the soft hair on his chest. Shedding themselves of their remaining clothing, they snuggled under the covers, Kili pulling her close. She kissed him tenderly.

_"Menu zirup men_," she murmured softly. He smiled, stroking her cheek, before kissing her warmly. He nibbled her bottom lip, her tongue softly seeking out his own. Their passion began to grow in earnest, and he slowly rolled her onto her back, bracing himself above her. He stared down into her beautiful eyes. He saw the love he felt for her reflected back to him. As they joined together, their eyes never left each other. They moved together as One, their bodies, hearts and souls combined in perfect harmony. As their love peaked, they cried out as One, trembling in each other's arms. Kili slowly rolled onto his back, and Ember laid her head on his chest, her hair spread like a warm blanket across him. As he inhaled her soft scent, she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kili woke in the morning, a feeling of contentment around him. His feeling of happiness increased as he listened to Ember's soft breathing on his chest. He hummed softly, stroking her hair. She slowly turned her head, planting soft kisses on his chest before gazing up at him. "Did I wake you?" he asked softly. A small smile came to her lips in reply.

"Good morning, _miz hrun_," she murmured. Raising her head from his chest, she kissed his lips, sighing happily.

"I cannot wait to wake up beside you every morning," he mumbled contentedly. She grinned.

"First, we need to get rid of a dragon…then a wedding…but hopefully we will then be able to have every morning of our lives together." He smiled, planting a quick kiss of agreement on her cheek.

"Only a few minor obstacles!" he laughed. "Tomorrow, we will be heading for Erebor. The time is growing short, we must reach the door by Durin's Day, and that's only two weeks away. But tonight, we feast!" He didn't fail to notice her cheeks pale slightly at the mention of food. "Is your stomach still unsettled, _vol kaon_?" he asked gently.

"A little. Bard suggested chamomile tea. I think I may just be hungry, but some tea would be nice as well." As Kili's stomach rumbled, she giggled. "I know for sure that you're hungry!" Laughing, they quickly dressed and headed out in search of food. As they entered the kitchen, she saw that the table was already set, and the Company was happily eating away. It reminded her of the first time they had all sat down together to eat back in the Shire, and it warmed her heart. Whatever dangers they still had to face, for now they could relax and enjoy their time together. Tomorrow, they would be back on the road to Erebor. But for now, they were a family sitting down to a meal together. It was what she had always wanted.

* * *

**_U-iston_. _Adar nin anruthna -_I don't know. My father is very angry **

**_Uin henia -_I do not understand**

**_Gûr nîn be hen -_I agree with you**

**_Goston andin -_I am worried about them**

**_Savo amdir -_Have hope**

**_Taal berch men - _my fire daughter**

**_Menu zirup men -_you complete me**

**Okay...so I am not really happy with this chapter, but the next one hopefully will have a little more action. Rate and Review! I own nothing but Ember**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The day passed by quickly. The dwarves were given new clothing, weapons and, much to Bombur's delight, massive quantities of food. Ember spent the day in her room, lying down. So much had happened in such a short time, and she felt as though her body was worn out. She barely ate anything, and slept for most of the day. Kili worried over her incessantly, but was finally shooed away by a maiden who came to prepare Ember for the feast. Sighing, Ember rose, and allowed the young woman to pamper her. When she finally emerged in the living room, the dwarves sighed in awe once again at her beauty. Only Kili noticed how pale she was, and squeezed her hand worriedly. She gave him a warm smile. Her dwarves deserved to celebrate. Tomorrow they would head to Erebor. They were running out of time, and Ember could feel the excitement building in each of them.

As they headed to the manor house of the Master, Ember snuggled close to Kili, whose arm was wrapped around her tightly. As they entered the grand ball room, Kili gave a low growl. She turned to him with her eyebrow raised. "I don't like how everyone is looking at you!" he muttered. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now you know how I feel!" she whispered. "All these ladies are having very unladylike thoughts about you!" He stared at her in surprise, a slow grin growing on his lips.

"Well…this could be fun!" he said cheekily. She smiled and punched him in the arm.

"If your eyes leave mine tonight, I might have to hurt you!" she replied.

"Promise?" he said, his eyes smoky with lust. She merely laughed and kissed him. Soon the Company was seated, and a pleasant meal was set before them. Ember's nose turned up however, as the smell of food and ale wafted to her. She picked at her food, hoping no one would notice. She glanced up to see Balin staring at her, and she gave him a smile, before forcing herself to take a bite of her salad. Balin smiled back at her, turning to Oin, and Ember sat back, taking a sip of her water. Kili offered her some wine, and she shook her head. Her eyes moved around the room, but they did not locate the person she had hoped to find. Bard had either not been invited, or chosen not to come to the feast. Ember was disappointed, it would have been nice to have known someone other than the dwarves at the festivities. Finally, after several long (and boring) speeches, the tables were rearranged and a band started to play. Ember felt herself being pulled out onto the floor by Fili and Bofur, and she glanced back at Kili, who grinned wickedly. The Company soon circled Ember, dancing about her with laughter. Ember shrugged, and lifted her skirts, her feet moving faster than they had ever seen before. The dwarves were struck as Ember danced, her body swaying and moving to the music as if it flowed from her rather than the instruments. Grabbing Bilbo by the hand, she pulled him into the circle and began to twirl him around. The dwarves laughed merrily as the little Hobbit surprised them with his agility. Ember threw a cheeky grin at Kili, before grabbing Dwalin into the circle. The warrior dwarf stared at her, before lifting her about the waist and tossing her in the air. She was caught by Bifur, who grunted his approval before kissing her cheek and setting her down. Soon more people joined the group, and Ember floated back to the table for a drink. She sat down beside Thorin, who sat near the Master and Alfrid, clearly bored out of his mind.

"My dear lady," Alfrid's voice oozed. "I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" She stared at him, trying to think of a polite way to decline, when Thorin stood up.

"I am afraid, my dear Steward, that this lady is spoken for. Shall we, my Ember?" She looked at him in surprise, but gratefully took his hand. As he led her to the dance floor, he placed an arm around her back.

"Thank you, Thorin," she whispered, taking his hand and placing her own on his shoulder. As they began to dance, he chuckled.

"For the record, I never dance. But the thought of that slimy worm touching you was more than I could stand, _taal berch men."_ He smiled as he led her about the dance floor, before a soft tap touched his shoulder.

"May I, Uncle?" Kili asked. Leaning forward to kiss her brow, Thorin placed her hand in Kili's, then bowed to them before heading back to his chair. Ember sighed gratefully as she wrapped herself in Kili's embrace. She placed her head on his chest, and he stroked her back lightly as they swayed to the music. "Are you well, _vol kaon_?" he whispered into her hair. She pulled back, a curious expression on her face.

"Of course, why do you ask?" she said. He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"_Vol kaon_, you slept for most of the day, you barely ate anything at dinner, and you are so pale," he said. Ember sighed, she should have known better than to try to fool her One.

"I am just…worn out, I think. It has been such a long journey, and there is still more to come. My stomach is worried about leaving by boat tomorrow," she added with a smile. "In all honesty, I could fall asleep right here." Kili frowned.

"Why don't we head back to the manor, and retire early?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, Kili, you need to celebrate with your Uncle. If anything, it will keep positive relations with the Master." Kili made a face, but knew that she was right. Both he and Fili would need to remain for most of the evening, as Thorin's heirs.

"Well, what if someone else went with you?" He glanced around, and noticed Bifur and Bofur were both sitting down, mugs of ale in their hands. He led Ember over to them, and she sat down on Bifur's knee, resting her head on his shoulder. After explaining how tired Ember was, Kili asked if they would mind taking her back to the manor. Both dwarves were more than happy to oblige. Bifur carefully stood Ember on her feet, and she smiled, taking his offered arm. Kili handed Bofur a large bottle of wine, and Bofur grinned. Kissing her delicately on her lips, Kili watched as they quietly left the room. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at his brother. "Come, Fili," he said, "let's go rescue Uncle Thorin." Laughing, Fili handed his brother a mug of ale, and headed towards the head table.

* * *

As Bifur and Bofur led Ember out into the night, she looked up at the stars that were reflecting off of the still lake waters that ran through the town. She quickly made up her mind. "Bifur, Bofur, would you mind if we stopped quickly at Bard's? He was not at the feast, and I am hoping that the Master…"she trailed off.

"No need to explain to me, lassie," said Bofur tipsily. "I quite like the bargeman." Bifur grunted his agreement, and Ember knew he wanted to visit little Tilda. They headed towards the far side of the town, the chilly air crisp and cold. As they approached Bard's home, Ember was relieved to see smoke coming from the chimney. They stepped up the stairs, and Ember knocked politely. Bard opened the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." He tried to slam the door shut, and Bofur stopped it with his boot.

"What are you saying?" he asked in confusion. "We have done nothing to you."

"But you will. You will awaken that dragon and kill us all!" Again Bard tried to close the door, but Ember stepped forward.

"Bard, please," she whispered. He stared into her eyes, and he felt his heart stir. He could see how tired she was, and he knew she probably hadn't eaten. He sighed.

"Come in," he said warily, "let's talk." Ember nodded her head, and the dwarves bowed in acceptance. He ushered Ember over to the chair by the fire. Tilda came out of the bedroom and squealed in delight at the sight of Bifur. He smiled back at her, tossing her lightly into the air. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards her toys, and with a quick glance at Ember and Bofur, Bifur followed the young child. Bard smiled in spite of himself. After a few moments, he handed Ember a cup of tea, and found a glass for Bofur, who poured the wine he had brought. They sat contentedly, but avoiding any talk of Erebor. Bofur finally dropped off to sleep, snoring softly. Ember finally set her cup down, turning to Bard.

"Why did you not come to the feast? Did the Master not invite you?" she asked.

"On the contrary, he was most insistent that I come. He seemed to notice how…well you and I got along. But I cannot celebrate something I do not believe in." Ember took his hand.

"Bard, these dwarves want nothing more than to reclaim the home which was stolen from them. How can you say that you don't believe in that?" she asked gently.

"Because in order to reclaim their own, they risk mine. There is no way to defeat that dragon…I of all people know that only too well." She looked at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Bard, you are not Girion," she said softly. "Do not take his failure as your own." He looked at her, a feeling of understanding coming over him. He leaned towards her slowly, his eyes searching her own. Ember looked at him in surprise. Was…was he going to kiss her? Suddenly a loud crash startled them, and Bofur was jarred from his sleep. An orc screeched in the room. Ember rose, yanking her blade from her right boot. Bard leapt towards the kitchen, grabbing a knife. Orcs began to enter the home. Bofur bashed one over the head with his bottle of wine, then sliced its throat. Ember leapt into the doorway that led to the bedrooms, and slashed the belly of another. Bifur had Tilda hidden behind him and he swung his axe menacingly. Distracted, an Orc punched Ember in the face, and she dropped, seeing stars. It rose over her, a black look in its evil eyes. Suddenly, an arrow shaft pierced its throat. Ember shoved the body off of her as more arrows flew through the air. The battle ended quickly, and Ember smiled softly at the hand extended towards her. She rose to her feet, with a slight grimace. "What took you so long?" she asked Legolas. He grinned, embracing her tightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, reaching for her cheek where a large bruise was already forming. She saw Tauriel behind him and smiled.

"Yes, I am ok. Are there more?" Tauriel shook her head.

"The others have retreated." Tauriel smiled politely at Bard and Ember quickly introduced the elves. After greeting them, Bard embraced his children. Bifur stroked Tilda's hair, as Bofur sighed.

"That was an awful way to wake up!" he muttered. Bard looked at the carnage in his home.

"We can toss the bodies into the lake," Bard said. "No one will find them until morning." Legolas and Bifur quickly agreed, and once the task was completed, Bofur turned to Ember.

"We should get back to Thorin and the Company," he said. Ember nodded.

"Legolas, Tauriel, you will come with us," she said, when she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She swayed, and Bard grabbed her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"She hasn't been feeling well," he explained to Legolas, who watched as Bard laid her gently on his bed. "Go and find the other dwarves. I will keep her safe here."

"Really, I'm fine, I just need…" Ember started but Bard looked at her sternly.

"You have been nauseous, and have barely eaten in several days. After a battle like that, you need rest." His firm tone left no debate, and Legolas and Tauriel nodded their agreement. Bofur headed to the door, but Bifur grunted, speaking furiously to Bofur in Khuzdul.

"He says he is staying to watch over his girls," Bofur interpreted, grinning. He watched as Bifur picked up little Tilda and put her to bed. He led the elves out of the home, and Bard turned back to Ember, whose blue eyes were beginning to droop.

"Sleep, Ember. Your body needs it, more than ever." She looked at him oddly, wondering just what he meant as he covered her with a warm blanket.

"Thank you, my friend," she murmured as she snuggled into the blanket. He smiled down at her, then headed out of the room. He chuckled quietly at the sight of Bifur, who sat with his back against the doorframe of Tilda's room, his head dropped on his chest in sleep. It surprised him how protective the dwarf was of his daughter. He headed into the kitchen, and thought back to Ember's words earlier. Sighing, he reached up into the jumbled pot rack above the counter. He pulled down a black arrow, the last of the three that his ancestor Girion had had in Dale. He slowly turned the arrow over in his hands, examining it closely.

"You are right, my dear," he whispered softly. "His failure will not be mine."

* * *

Against his better judgement, Gandalf had accompanied Radagast to the bridge of Dol Guldur. He only hoped that he would be able to reach the Company before Durin's Day arrived, but he knew that he had to solve the riddle of the Necromancer. AS they approached the bridge, Gandalf spoke. "Dol Guldur. The hill of sorcery." Radagast nodded, his eyes roaming the ruins.

"It looks completely abandoned," the brown wizard muttered.

"As it is meant to," Gandalf replied. "A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself. He has not regained his full strength." Gandalf slowly stepped onto the bridge, before turning back to his friend. "Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand."

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked fearfully.

"I am going in alone. On no account come after me. Do I have your word?" Gandalf looked back at his friend, who nodded slowly, before finally preparing to leave. As Gandalf began to stride across the bridge, Radagast suddenly turned and called out to him.

"Wait Gandalf! What if it's a trap?" he called.

"Turn around, Radagast, and do not come back," Gandalf replied firmly. Radagast turned and walked away as Gandalf whispered quietly after him. "It's undoubtedly a trap." Drawing his sword and clutching his staff in his other hand, Gandalf strode across the bridge. As he slowly entered the ruins, he noted that it seemed abandoned; indeed, even the rocks looked weathered and worn. But he felt the air of menace pierce his heart. He decided that he'd had enough of playing hide and seek. Raising his staff into the air, he muttered a loud spell, causing a flash of white light to pulse through the air. He was momentarily shocked as a massive cloud of shadow revealed itself, appearing on a bridge before him. He growled at he realized it was the Necromancer. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf roared, forming a shield of light around himself.

"There is no light, Wizard…" the thick dead voice seemed to encompass the air around him," that can defeat darkness." The shadowy figure continued to pound at Gandalf's shield, and he struggled, reaching deep into his power core. With a giant surge of power, the shadow pushed so hard that Gandalf's shield collapsed. Gandalf gasped and fell back, as the shadow turned into a wreath of flames. The flames turned into the slit pupil of an eye before slowly taking the form of a tall man, wearing armor, with a spiked helmet shielding his face. As the figure approached, Gandalf's staff was burned into ash from the intense heat. Gandalf was tossed into the air, before being slammed back down onto the stones. Tendrils of shadow and flame hurled him back into a stone wall, holding him immobile. The figure forced Gandalf to look at him, and the flames surrounding him seemed to explode, forming a Great Eye, with the figure at the center. Gandalf moaned as he recognized the Necromancer for what he truly was. "SAURON!" Gandalf groaned. He heard laughter as Azog, along with a large pack of orcs and Wargs emerged from the shadows. Azog stepped forward, a smug grin on his vile face. Suddenly, an image was forced into Gandalf's mind. It was…Ember, shielding Thorin from the Orcs on the cliff near Goblintown. As the image of Ember's face grew larger, Gandalf realized exactly what Sauron was wanted, and a cold fear settled on him.

"Where is the half-breed, Wizard?" the dead voice thundered softly. Gandalf reached deep into his power core, but was slammed back against the wall, his grip on consciousness slipping.

"Never," Gandalf struggled in reply. A surge of flame burst forth, he howled in pain and knew no more.

* * *

"GANDALF!" Ember screamed in horror, jerking out of her sleep many leagues away. Warm arms reached out to hold her as she struggled and fought against the darkness. "GANDALF!" she wailed, tears pouring from her eyes. The arms tightened around her. She smelled the warm scent of pine and heard her One's voice murmuring to her softly. Finally, he began to hum, stroking her long blond hair as she sobbed quietly into his chest. She couldn't shake the image of her beloved Istari being tortured, and she trembled violently in Kili's arms. Finally, a cup was placed to her lips and she drank deeply. Soon, the sleeping draught worked its magic, and Kili laid her back down onto the pillow. He sighed, kissing her softly, and she whimpered softly in her sleep. He cupped her cheek, caressing it gently and she sighed into his touch.

"_Men lananubukhs menu, vol kaon_," he whispered tenderly. He slowly rose from the bed, turning to the door. His eyes locked with the figure standing in the doorway. Bard.

The Company sat in Bard's living room once again, having been located by Bofur and the elves. Legolas and Tauriel stood nearby, one at each window to the home, keeping a watchful eye. Thorin glared at them both, but held his tongue. They had saved his Ember from the Orc pack, and he while he did not enjoy being in the debt of an elf, he knew he did owe them. While he had been humoring that miserable Master of this town, members of his Company had been under attack. They had returned to find Bifur keeping guard outside of the human child's room, and Ember fast asleep in the human's bed. Kili had been furious, and had even raised his sword to Bard, before Bofur explained that Ember had been thoroughly exhausted. Kili had gruffly nodded his thanks to Bard, and had just entered the room when she had screamed in terror. The sheer terror and despair in her voice had made his very soul ache. He felt her pain as if it were his own. Oin had finally handed him a sleeping draught when even his humming could not calm her. As he now made to rejoin the Company, he found himself staring at the dark haired human who seemed very worried about Ember. "How is she?" Bard asked him quietly, and Kili raised an eyebrow. He did not like how this man made him feel. It made him angry that Ember was lying in his bed, rather than the one they shared, even if it was for a good reason. He realized that he was feeling something he had never experienced: jealousy.

"She's asleep for now. The draught Oin made should last for the night," Kili replied warily. "I will take her back to the manor after we have all discussed…" Bard cut him off.

"There is no need to move her," he said hurriedly. "I promise she will be safe here."

"If you think we'll leave our lass in your bed alone, you've got another thing coming," a voice growled behind the human. Dwalin stood glaring at Bard, and Kili couldn't help hide a grin. By Mahal, every dwarf in this Company loved Ember. He felt so blessed that she had chosen him.

"Kili can stay with her…she shouldn't be moved, not in her condition," Bard insisted. Kili looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What condition?" he asked. Bard opened his mouth to speak, when Balin stepped forward.

"He means while she is so exhausted, right Master Bard?" the old dwarf said, placing a hand on Bard's arm. The bargeman looked at Balin intently, before nodding.

"Yes, she needs rest," Bard said in agreement. They all stepped into the living room, as Thorin spoke up.

"We must ready ourselves to leave in the morning. The…Master has a ceremony planned." Bard frowned, but did not object as Thorin continued. "Kili and Bifur can stay with Ember, the rest of us shall return to the manor so as not to cause any unnecessary attention. Hopefully, the bodies of the orc filth will remain undiscovered until after we leave."

"We shall remain here as well, if this is agreeable, Master Bard," Legolas stated. Bard nodded absently as the Company rose to leave. Thorin paused beside Legolas.

"You truly are a part of her family...guard her with your life." Legolas was surprised at the reluctant acceptance offered by Thorin and he bowed his head in agreement.

"No harm will come to any member of your Company this night," he said solemnly. Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement before stepping out into the night. Fili was the last to leave and as he rose to leave, Tauriel approached him.

"I will see you in the morning," she said quietly. "You will have to tell me more of your adventures on our journey." Fili looked at her in surprise.

"You are coming with us to the Mountain?" he asked. Tauriel nodded, and Fili grinned.

"Does Thorin know?" he asked cheekily. As Tauriel shook her head, Fili laughed. He pulled a lock of her red hair, tugging gently. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Chuckling lightly, he gave her hand a light squeeze, and headed out the door.

* * *

**_Review! I own nothing but Ember!_**


End file.
